DxD Escuela Secundaria otro lado del la vida
by Sanawa Issei3
Summary: hola es mi primer fanfiction en la segunda temporada habla una nueva traicion contra el protagonista tomoya regresa mas fuere las unicas personas que lo defendio y quedo igual fue koneko y mei en esta nueva aventura koneko, mei y sergio dara a una nueva vida en kuoh academia podra un otro nuevo amor remprazar al viejo o las reconsilaciones sergioxkonekoxmei lean y revisen
1. El pasado

**hola es mi primer historia de este anime solo q los personajes aparencen en el 6 episodio solo lo hago para divertir y se trata de mi historia de algo corto con momentos tristes o malos poco despues conoce a cierta chica de pelo carmesi y sera su peon favorito o souna se lo lo robe entren si le interesan si no q aburrido son ustedes xdy no soy dueño de ****DxD Escuela Secundaria / ハイ スクール D × D** solo demis personajes miku saya daniel rin y de mi entonces que les guste esta historia

**CAPITULO** 1

**EL PASADO DE SERGIO**

**Narrador** la historia se trata de sergio de 16 años de edad cuando tenía 10 años inicio su infierno.

(recuerdos inicio)

Sergio: entonces ya no quiere que este con usted porque si siempre te quise no puedes hacerme eso (frustrado por lo que le pasa)

Madre: no ya no por favor ya vete de mi vida y de la de él y la de ella por favor ya vete de esta casa y no regreses ya no eres de esta familia enojada

Sergio: está bien me iré pero nunca regresare iré por mis cosas y me iré (con lagrimas en los ojos)

(habitacion de sergio)

Sergio- pasamos muchas cosas verdad cuarto aun recuerdo que todo iba bien ayer bueno adiós cuarto mis cosas y mi ropa es todo es de noche tengo para irme a dormir con un amigo o de paso iré a viajar al ver al mar cuarto hasta luego es de noche creo que ya amaneció ya es casi de mañana es todo iré a ver lo que siempre quise el mar me divertí mucho adiós casa de verdad te voy a extrañar (sigue llorando)

(Más tarde)

Sergio: creo que no podre sobrevivir esta noche tratare de estar caliente

(Al día sigueinte)

Sergio: ya amaneció creo que iré a ver el mar es cansado el viaje pero llegare dentro de dos semanas tengo para sobrevivir estos días

(Saliendo de kyoto)

Sergio: oh es una niña pero que porque la dejan sus papas iré a ver y esperare a ver qué pasa (preocupado)

(Tres horas después)

Sergio: pasaron tres horas y a esta niña la abandonaron yo la voy a cuidar hola pequeña cómo te llamas ?

Miku: me llamo Miku (asiustada por el chico)

Sergio que precioso Nombre miku parece que Verdad tus papas Odian (triste)

Miku- si extraño a papa y a mama no quiero estar sola (triste)

Sergio: no estás sola yo te cuidare miku-chan iré a ver al mar quieres verlo me dirijo haya pero veré si pasa un carro para llegar hoy mismo (nunca supe porq lo hice xd)

Miku: si quiero ver el mar quiero estar contigo onii-san (feliz por lo q dice)

Sergio: ok miku-chan tu serás mi inmoto espero que venga un coche y podamos llegar hoy mismo mira tenemos suerte (dudando)

Señor: a donde se dirigen chicos (preguntando un hombre parecedo al que mato a issei)

sergio: yo y onee-san queremos ir al mar (alegre por la suerte que tiene)

Señor: suban voy haya yo los llevo y porque ustedes están aquí y como se llaman ?

Sergio: mi familia me abandono y me llamo sanawa sergio y esta pequeña niña es miku hatsune la dejaron cuando iba de paso y decidí cuidarla en ahora y en adelante y ustedes como se llama ?

Señor- a yo me llamo daniel mucho gusto entonces no tienen casa chico (pregunta dolorosa)

Sergio: no estaba bien pero ya no importa y cuando iba de paso veo que los papas de miku-chan la dejaron paso más de tres horas y ella siguió esperando pero no y decidí cuidarla no importaba como no quiero ver a nadie que le hagan eso (agachado por lo que dijo y triste)

Daniel- sabes hijo busco un heredero y una familia y pues ustedes pueden vivir bien en donde vallamos me dirijo a casa que está en la playa pobre se dormido la niña (miku se quedo dormida es menor por 3 años menor que sergio)

Sergio: si pobrecita parece que no llegamos y se hace de noche (preguntando algo incuerente)

Daniel: no se preocupe llegaremos mañana es mejor que descanse parece que también la pasa mal (preocupado por el chico y la niña)

(Al día siguiente)

Daniel: despierta sergio-kun es hora de irnos (despertando a los chicos)

Sergio: en serio que bien dejemos que siga dormida espero que sea una nueva vida (con una cara de esperanza en ella)

Narrador lo que supo sergio si duro solo 2 años y sergio y miku quedaron sin casa porque daniel los engaño y los sacaron de donde vivian y empezaron el viaje de nuevo miku ya era una joven chica y sergio un joven chico entonces en el camino (no se norte de tokio)

(Fin de los recuerdos)

Narrador y asi se encontraban ellos al borde de la muerte

Sergio: pasaros dos años y no hemos podido vivir bien y ya no puedo (cansado y muriendo de hambre)

Miku: onii-chan estas bien no me dejes sola onii-chan (cansada y muriendo de hambre)

Sergio: si lo hare yo te prometí cuidarte cuando te vi ese día (jurando lealtad)

Narrador pasaron otro dia y sergio estaba medio muerto y miku también pero el destino les tenia algo preparado

Sergio- valió la pena muchas cosas al menos no estuve solo estuve contigo onee-san

Miku: si es cierto pero creo que ya es hora de irnos juntos a un mejor lugar perdóname onii-chan pero quiero que esta promesa se conceda adiós onii-chan (despidiendose de su hermano)

Sergio: que dices miku no juegues miku dime algo no miku no por favor no miku no me dejes solo miku por favor que alguien me ayude por favor ayúdeme no miku estoy muy canso pero al menos podre agarrar la mano de mi on-onee-san y prometerle estar jun-juntos (desmayandose)

(recuerdos inicio)

_Sergio: siempre estaré para ti onee-san_

_Miku: gracias de verdad onii-chan sin ti mi vida sería diferente_

(Fin de los recuerdos)

Narrador continuara

Narrador en el siguiente episodio una bebe llamada hatsune miku

**hola es mi primera historia de mi vida pronto sere diablo en el 6 episodio no se lo pierdan a y recuerden q aveces hacer las ecenas nombres y mucho mas toma tiempo no se si me quede con saya mi madre adoctiva xd o con souna ustedes q piensan y pense q rin era buena pero me mato en el 6 episodio como issei con reynare rias tiene el pelo carmesi rojo como la sangre la pricensa perfecta solo estaran akeno souna y rias despues de todo tube q matarla les dare los detalles cuando actualise eso es todo y nos vemos**


	2. Una bebe llamda hatsune miku

**hola es mi segundo episodio se q los personajes aparecen en el 6 episodio pero dare lo mejor para q sea buena historia**

**CAPITULO 2**

**UNA BEBE LLAMADA HATSUNE MIKU**

Sergio: al menos pude hacerla feliz yo te alcanzare inmoto

(Al día siguiente)

Sergio: donde estoy (confundido)

Señorita: en el hospital hijo pudimos salvarte pero la de tu hermana lo siento (triste)

Sergio: gracias estoy bien y pero ella lo está mejor desde que no tengo casa no pude hacerle que mejorada ahora está bien (triste por la noticia)

Señorita: eres muy fuerte quisiera cuidarte como si fueras mi hijo (ilucionada)

Sergio: en serio gracias de verdad extrañaba muchas cosas (contento por lo que esta escucbando)

(Dos semanas después)

Sergio: dos semanas pasaron miku-chan no pude cuidarte como quería pero espero que estés bien donde estés (jurando su promesa)

Saya: hijo descuida le distes lo mejor sergio-kun al menos pudiste cuidarla mientras estaba contigo (consolandolo)

Sergio: lo sé saya-nee al menos recuerdo cuando la cuide eso fue inolvidable para mí y para ella gracias por ayudarme saya-nee usted es como mi madre gracias muchas gracias (agradecido por la nueva oportunidad de vida)

Saya: no es eso sergio no tuve la oportunidad de tener hijos y tu sufriste mucho es mejor q seamos felices lo entiendes (evitando el tema)

Sergio: si gracias por eso saya-nee bueno es mejor que siga ayudando espero que esto sea lo correcto

(Tres horas después)

Sergio: santo dios porque llevo tres horas y nada alguien deja algo oh eso es una caja mirare oh pero si es una bebe saya mama saya mire esto es una bebe (sorprendido por ver una bebe hermosa parecido en miku de bebe)

Saya: oh pero quien la dejo aquí es muy linda porque no la llamamos miku-san (contenta de ponerle el nombre xd debo ser mas serio)

Sergio: si ella le queda perfecto saya ella será alguien y la cuidare porque ella es mi inmoto miku la nueva miku hatsune (diciendolo con la promesa que se hicieron)

Saya: si lo tienes hijo ella tiene el pelo verdeazulado como ella no es verdad (sorprendida por lo que ve y dice)

Sergio: si es verdad oh pero que ahora tengo que irme a la academia espero que este bien ella (algo preocupado)

Saya: no te preocupes ahora ve a la academia

Narrador la academia kuoh sergio entro a esta escuela dos semanas después de ser rescatado de su muerte y de su difunta hermana miku estaba de inicio de clases cuando entro en esta academia

Sergio: casi y no llego (preocupado de que no llegara

Rin: sergio-san porque corriendo ?

Sergio: oh rin-chan es bueno luego te digo se me hace tarde (corriendo aun)

Rin: espera sergio-san oh que mal bueno luego me contara es algo tierno por eso me gusta (sonrojada)

(Salón 2-A)

Sergio ah a tiempo me sentare y seguiré con mis estudios (soy un poco tarado no esperen mucho xd)

Narrador como siempre el día pasaba normal para sergio y su amiga rin la espera en la salida

Sergio: oh como estará ella la bebe (preocupado) bueno es mejor ir oh es rin-cha que pasa hola ri- (no pudo terminar por el beso que le dio rin)

Rin: sergio perdóname era la única manera de darte mi amor por ti (muy roja de la emocion)

Sergio: rin-chan pero como es que me amas desde cuando (dudando)

Rin: desde que te conocí cuando entraste a este salón (mente) porque tiene algo peligroso en tu interior jeje

Sergio: rin-chan también te amo cuando me hablaste me sentí importante pero si quieres regresemos a casa juntos

Rin: si va oye casa sergio-san

Sergio: si que pasa rin-chan

Rin: sabes desde que eres nuevo desde hace 2 semanas pareces solitario tienes familia o alguien que te cuida (pregunta cruel)

Sergio: bueno mi madre me abandono hace cuatro años encontré a una pequeña niña que decidí cuidarla durante cuatro años hice lo que pude pero como caminábamos en el camino callo de repente (con recuerdos dolorosos)

**(Recuerdos inicio)**

_Sergio: pasó dos años y no hemos podido vivir bien y ya no puedo (muriendo de hambre y cansado)_

_Miku: onii-chan estas bien no me dejes sola onii-chan (muriendo de hambre y cansada)_

_Sergio: si lo hare te prometí cuidarte cuando te vi ese día valió la pena muchas cosas al menos no estuve solo estuve contigo (feliz por lo que dice_

Narrador continuara

Narrador en el siguiente episodio recordando el pasado

**bueno es este el segundo capitulo es algo corto en otro mas largos o muy cortos jeje no sabia que mi rin era un angel caido bueno q se puede esperar de un ser despiadado xd bueno es todo por hoy nos vemos mas tarde**


	3. Recordando el pasado

**hola de nuevo 3 episodio de mi serie esperen algo ustedes piensan q rias se lo lleve o saya o souna o akeno cual me quedaria mejor conmigo bueno sigamos con la historia**

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

**(Recuerdos inicio)**

_Miku: si es cierto pero creo que ya es hora de irnos juntos a un mejor lugar perdóname onii-chan pero quiero que esta promesa se conceda adiós onii-chan (despidiendose de su hermano_

_Sergio: que dices miku-chan no juegues miku dime algo no miku no por favor no miku no me dejes solo miku por favor que alguien me ayude por favor ayúdeme no miku estoy muy canso pero al menos podre agarrar la mano de mi her-herman y prometerle estar jun-juntos (desmayandose)_

**(Final de los recuerdos)**

Rin: que triste pobre de ti sergio-san

Sergio: si pero era un joven hombre de dieciocho años y ella una joven mujer de dieciséis años ella no se lo merecía lo que le pasaba después desperté en un hospital abia pasado un día desde que me desperté y una joven señorita de unos veinte años me dijo que estaba en el hospital me encontraron inconsciente y le pregunte de mi hermana pero ella me dijo que no pudo sobrevivir yo caí devastado me estaba quedando solo cuando ella me dijo que me cuidaría eso era algo muy hermoso y desde entonces vivo con mi madre aditiva saya hatsune (con alegria)

Rin: eso explica el apellido hatsune pero después de eso te vi corriendo y muy alegre paso algo antes de llegar aquí (preguntando algo muy sinico xd es cierto)

Sergio: si antes de eso encontré a una bebe muy tierna de un pelo verdeazulado como el de mi difunta hermana llame a saya-nee para que lo viera y era una bebe muy hermosa ella se le ocurrió el nombre perfecto hatsune miku y pues me puse feliz de escuchar ese nombre tan hermoso (alegre)

Rin: ya veo sabes sergio-san quiero pedirte algo seguro que me cumplirás (mente para matarte cuando sea necesario)

Sergio: claro rin kagamine lo hare (porque ella es mi amiga)

Rin: sergio puedes ser mi novio quiero estar a tu lado y no dejarte solo (pregunta que la dejo roja carmesin)

Sergio: si seré tu novio y yo te protegeré sabes casi llegamos mi hermosa flor quieres conocer a la bebe (contento por lo que le pasa)

Rin gracias y si me gustaría verla (no es problema el es un riesgo)

(En casa)

Sergio: saya llegue con una invitada (agarondo la mano de la peliamarilla)

Saya: que bien y como se llama hijo (porque me siento celosa al verla)

Sergio: ella es mi novia rin kagamine (no sabia q nombre ponerle)

Rin: hola mucho gusto señorita hatsune y sergio donde esta (donde se fue esa basura)

Saya: afuera tal vez recordando lo que le paso es mejor que lo deje meditar seguramente te invito para ver a la bebe verdad (presiento algo malo en ella)

Rin: si él me dijo eso es ella verdad (esa cosa llamada bebe no me haga reir)

Saya: si ella es muy linda no sé porque la dejaron no la querían (tiste por lo q dijo agachando la cabeza)

Narrador mientras que saya y rin conversaban sergio recordaba lo que paso hace dos años

Sergio: mientras exista tu nombre no romperé la promesa (jurando su promesa)

**(Recuerdos inicios)**

_Sergio valió la pena muchas cosas al menos no estuve solo estuve contigo_

_Miku si es cierto pero creo que ya es hora de irnos juntos a un mejor lugar perdóname hermano pero quiero que esta promesa se conceda adiós hermano_

_Sergio que dices miku no juegues miku dime algo no miku no por favor no miku no me dejes solo miku por favor que alguien me ayude por favor ayúdeme no miku estoy muy canso pero al menos podre agarrar la mano de mi her-herman y prometerle estar jun-juntos_

**(Fin de los recuerdos)**

Saya: sergio ya es hora de cenar (diciendole con una sonrisa amorosa)

Sergio: si iré ya (mirandoo el cielo) miku se que me estás viendo y protegeré esa promesa que nos hicimos de niños porque sé que eres tú de nuevo como una bebe que desea la vida más que nadie y es por eso que nunca romperé nuestra promesa inmoto bueno a cenar ya estoy aquí saya (llegando con una sonrisa en el rosto)

Saya: que bueno mira no es hermosa miku-san es la bebe más linda que eh visto (con ojos de corazon)

Sergio: si es verdad parece que las dos os llevasen bien verdad (espero que asi sea)

Rin: si es muy alegre ella (basusra uff)

Saya: si ella es alguien que puede entender parece que le contaste su pasado verdad sergio-kun (algo triste)

Sergio: si quiero que lo sepa porque tengo la cara solitaria después de todo es el pasado de un chico (porque solo quiero vengarme de ella que me hiso eso)

**Narrador continuara**

**Narrador en el siguiente episodio la confesión de saya**

**bueno con el 3 capitulo es todo le seguire luego n_n hasta la prosima**


	4. La confesion de saya

**hola de nuevo estamos aqui de nuevo hace rato ya estaba pero se me fue la luz y tengo q hacerla desde el inicio y pues que mas y continuemos con nuestra historia espero q este con akeno rias o sona apartir del 7 episo dio saldra otro oc porq no se como se llama la amiga de sona entonces si saben deigamelo si quien me recomienda que este con ellas 3 digame criticas libres okey entonces comensemos.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA CONFESION DE SAYA**

Narrador sergio rin y saya seguían hasta que termino el día sergio dejo a rin a su casa y regreso a dormir pasamos hasta el domingo y el sol brilla en la ventana haciendo despertar a sergio pero se voltea y sigue durmiendo en un sábado mientras tanto saya se sentía rara al estar con sergio el día desde que lo conoció se enamoro de él pero nunca se lo ha dicho hasta hoy saya está decidida a decirle cuanto ama a sergio

(Alarma despierta o perderás el concierto despierta o perderás el concierto-)

Sergio: ah otro día en mi nueva vida bajare a desayunar buenos días saya-nee (contesnto)

Saya: ah bu-buenos día-as ser-Sergio-kun (tartamudeando y sonrojada)

Sergio: oh se encuentra bien saya esta rara una joven mujer no debería hacer eso jeje (un poco preocupado)

Saya: sergio-kun deja de decir eso (avergonzada) de todos modos es hora de traer la comida para la noche no es así Sergio_kun (un poco enojada)

Sergio: si lo sé bueno iré a traer la comida nos vemos (saliendo de la casa)

Saya: si cuídate sergio cuanto te amo desde que te vi pero no sé como decírtelo tengo que hacerlo ya o nunca le diré cuanto lo amo (decidida a decirselo)

(Centro comercial)

Sergio: estoy aquí veamos que compraremos en la lista hay que traer son jamón oh hará jamón con huevo al chorizo que bien entonces eso hare esta es mi mejor especialidad en la cosina pense en hacer enfrijoladas o panbazos o tal vez paella(al estilo mexicano se me ocurio porque no se como es la comida de japon entonces no pregunten xd)

(De vuelta a casa)

Sergio: saya ya regrese con lo que me pidió oh una nota aver deja esto a un lado y que dice (curioso)

Nota: sergio ven a al patio de atras a afuera de de la casa te estare esperando saya pd: deja primero los mandados en su lugar

Sergio: bueno eso es tipico de saya-nee dejare esto en su lugar y luego saldré donde estas saya donde oh aya esta (curioso y algo intrigado por la nota)

Saya: estas aquí sergio que bueno quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo acércate (del otro lado del patio trasero)

Sergio: en serio saya-nee bueno me acercare que es lo que me ibas a de- (sorprendido por el beso en mente saya-san esto es amor no puedo equivocarme quiero besarla desde que me intereso hace mucho que quería hacer esto hasta que por fin pude) (eso es tipico no pero sorprendido por el beso)

Saya: sergio-kun (en mente te amo desde que te ayude correspondo a tu beso no quiero alejarme de ti te amo con harta pasión quiero ser la mujer más feliz) (se lo desia a su amor correspondido creo yo pero si perdera por akeno rias o sona no se porque rin no vale nada como reynare)

Narrador ellos se besaron apasionadamente hasta que se separaron por falta de aire hasta que estaba bien hablaron

Sergio: saya-san no sabía que besara así (ssorprendido)

Saya: sergio-kun te amo desde que te conocí no quiero perderé contra rin (haciendo pucheros)

Sergio: saya-san usted es de mi edad rin también es de mi edad además usted me salvo y se lo agradezco de corazón creo que me enamore de usted antes cuando la conocí creo que rin perdió después de todo y es mejor que nadie se entere solo nosotros sabemos esto(agradesido de corazon noble)

Saya: en serio cree eso sergio-kun me enamore cada día de ti por tu valentía tu esfuerzo por eso me enamore de ti por ser alguien fuerte y muy querido (preocupada por lo que pasa si se entera rin)

Sergio: ahora que pasara si rin se entera no quiero que me odie (preocupado)

Saya: no lo hará porque será nuestro secreto okey sergio-kun mi cielo ademas es muy dificil que se entere ademas eres un poco solitario entonces la unica manera de que se entere es que te vea sonrojado o te escuche (tratando de no empeorar esta situacion xd)

Sergio: (sonrojándose) gracias saya sin ti mi vida sería diferente en serio muchas gracias de verdad (agradesido por este amor o portunidad)

Saya (sonrojándose) de nada sergio después de todo te veo como un hombre y no como un hijo por eso te veo de otra manera (sonriéndole cálidamente)

Sergio: debo regresar a la a ver la tele ya quiere descanzar (ovidando la comida)

Saya: y la comida (un poco enojada de que se le olvido la comida de la noche)

Sergio: si es verdad se me olvido (siempre se me olvidad esas cosas pero siempre las hago xd)

Saya: ok Sergio-kun ve hacer la cena porque mañana tienes que ir a la escuela para estar listo no porque lo que haras es para mañana?

Sergio: si es verdad saya gracias por recordármelo (se me olvido otra vez)

**Narrador continuara**

**Narrador en el siguiente episodio conociendo a rías gremory**

**bueno es todo por hoy pero ya en el 5 episodio empienzo a conocer a rias y a akeno no se lo pierdad entonces nos vemos otro dia o mas tarde hasta la prosima**


	5. Conociendo a rias gremory

**hola como estan este es el 5 episodio ya empezaron lo mejor esta por venir en poco tiempo sabre cual es mi papel en el clan gremory o no se pero espero que les encanten entonces hay que dar lo mejor en este episodio espero poder meter a asia y a koneko no que pareja hare me conformo con akeno saya o sona no se sabe pero continuemos**

**CAPITULO 5**

**CONOCIENDO A RIAS GREMORY**

Narrador paso la noche y un nuevo día llego sergio se preparaba para otro día en la academia kuoh

Sergio: que buen día para pasear directo a la escuela bueno pensando en algo eh hay dolió (sobándose el trasero)

Rías: hay lo lamento chico perdone no me fije a donde iba (igual se estaba a sobando)

Sergio: no hay problema perdone lo mío y como se llama si no es molesta para poder disculparme también (pidiéndolo tímidamente)

Rías: a yo lo siento debo presentarme me llamo rías gremory de tercer año (una de las cuatro bellezas de la academia kuoh)

Sergio: un gusto en conocerte rias-sempai yo me llamo hatsune sergio y debo decir que es mi sempai la he visto que va en el tercer grado correcto oh no se me hace tarde luego hablamos sempai nos vemos (corriendo a la academia)

Rías: oh es un chico interesante parece que tiene algo en su interior y alguien tratara de matarlo lo presiento hasta ya esta siendo vigilado (preocupada)

Akeno: que paso jefa ese chico le presiento algo en su interior y parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que pronto va ser asesinado (preocupada)

Rías: lo se akeno por eso es mejor que no se preocupe yo lo are hasta que el ángel caído lo mate (intrigada)

Akeno: lo sé jefa pero que debemos hacer hasta que sea asesinado para que se de cuenta de su poder (dudosa)

Rías: lo se akeno es mejor vigilarlo te encomiendo a que lo vigile en la tarde para ver que no le pase nada (preocupada y asustada un poco)

Akeno si jefa como ordene (siguiendo ordenes de la jefa rias)

(academia kuoh salón 2-A)

Rin: hola sergio-san como estas (igual que siempre una basura)

Sergio: hola rin-chan bien casi ni llego a la escuela pregunta rin-chan tú conoces a rías gremory (curioso por la pregunta)

Rin: si lo eh escuchado ella es una de las cuatro bellezas de la academia kuoh porque la conoces (asustada por la pregunta)

Sergio: no es eso es que me la tope en el camino por acidente no sabía que ella es una de las cuatro bellezas de la academia tengo suerte de conocerla (contento de conocer a alguien de esa clase)

Rin: eso es verdad y tienes razón cuéntame cómo era su cabello (diablos no sabia que el clan gremory vigilara la academia y el territorio)

Sergio: su cabello rojo como la sangre rojo carmesí era hermoso su cabello (cautivado por su pelo color sangre)

Rin: ya veo q si es verdad del cabello carmesí pero porque dicen eso (despues de todo su pelo es rojo no por eso le dicen la princesa de la destrucción)

Sergio: no lo sé rin-chan también escuche de himejika akeno de sona sitri y mizuki sitri pero es la primera vez que conozco a rías gremory por alguna razón siento que este más cerca de lo que aparenta (sus predicciones son ciertas vean el 7 episodio)

Rin: Orale conoces un poco de ellas no es verdad (tengo que matarlo antes de que sen cuenta de que ya lo tengo vigilado)

Sergio: si bueno espero que sea así (curioso por lo que paso hace rato)

(Club del ocultismo)

Rias: que investigo Sona sobre ese chico me trae un poco preocupada (asustada)

Sona: investigue pues se llama hatsune sergio anteriormente sanawa sergio es un chico normal y común dice aquí que casi muere de hambre con su hermana que ya murió el sobrevivió pero su hermana no sobrevivio por dos años de vivir en la calle dice aqui que la comida que el tenia se lo dio a su hermana menor esoes un buen gesto de el y aqui dice que ha sobrevivido varias veces de joven eso significa que los estudios nos indican que lo que contiene en su interior se activan cada vez que este medio muerto activa un poder para mantenerlo vivo (sorprendida)

Rías: ya veo porque sobrevivió algo significa que el tiene algo en su interior oculto y aun no ha despertado por compreto hasta que sea asesinado y así contarle de su poder oculto (sorprendida y algo curiosa por la información proporcionada)

Sona: ya veo rías estas interesanda entonces hay que vigilar lo tal vez los ángeles caídos ya tienen un ojo en el o ya está en sus manos para exterminarlo (un poco asustada)

Rías: lo sé amiga por eso le ordene a akeno que lo vigile esta tarde después de este dia en la academia además parece que alguien lo quiere matar sus intenciones son malas eso es lo que presiento porque ya esta vigilado (preocupada)

Akeno ya ire a Vigilar a ese chico para ver lo que pasa esta tarde espero que no sea tarde (triste y preocupada)

Rías te lo encargo por favor (pidiéndolo con tristeza)

Narrador continuara

Narrador en el siguiente episodio la traición de rin kagamine

**bueno es este el 5 episodio pronto akeno lo salvara y se enamora de ella que rias pero rias tambien se enamoro de el como akeno saya se enterara no se sabe cuando se enterara de que sergio sera un diablo el amor verdadero de saya estara con el o tambie sera una diabla para estar con su amor todas estas preguntas y respuestas se resolveran con forme pase la historia entonces nos vemos mas tarde o mañana hasta la prosima**


	6. La traicion de rin kagamine

**hola de nuevo el 6 episodio esta listo se pone bueno se me ocurio que el desimo episodio rias se hace la mala y traiciona a su clan que les parece no y asi sergio tuene pareja con akeno o saya apoyaria sergioxsona o sergioxsaya no se pero espero que esea asi no entonces continuemos:**

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA TRAICION DE Rin Kagamine**

(Academia kuoh final de las clases)

Sergio: que día no rin-chan (cansado de un dia laboral)

Rin: si es verdad oye podemos ir por el parque quiero decirte algo si (es ahora o nunca de exterminarlo)

Sergio: sí mismo porque no vamos (tomandola de la mano)

Akeno: ya es hora jefa el ángel caído se dirige al parque con el (algo preocupada)

Rías: entiendo no intervengas hasta que sea necesario lo entiendes nos vemos despues (llendose a casa)

Akeno: si como usted ordene estaré de cerca (intrigada)

(En el parque)

Sergio: que es lo que necesitas rin-chan (curioso)

Rin: daría su vida por mi (es ahora o nunca)

Sergio: daría mi vida y eso rin-chan me lo puedes decir bien es que no te escuche bien (un poco preocupado)

Rin: si darías tu vida por mí (susurandole en la oreja)

Sergio: que clase de pregunta pero que eres rin-chan dime ah que es esto sangre (incredulo porlo que pasa)

Rin: perdona por hacer eso solo que tienes algo peligroso en ti para nosotros los ángeles caídos (diciendolo con desprecio)

Sergio: rin-chan, porque nunca más destacado contaste porqué oh porqué oh cómo pudistes son despreciabre maldita rin-chan ah (incapas de ni mover nada)

Rin: lo siento era mi trabajo si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a kami-sama quien te metio esos vectores en ti (con desprecio llendose del lugar)

Sergio: (en mente culpar a kami porque si ella me amaba porque me mato me gustaría q alguien me salve y así proteger a mis seres ah queridos) (muriendo desangrado)

Akeno: parece que llegue a tiempo mejor lo salvare yo a él que rias el es muy lindo (sacando una piesa maligna)

Sergio: (en mente una voz de una chica ayu- ah no puedo más ni siquiera puedo hablar pero miro su pelo negro es muy bonito eh alas otra vez ah (demayandose)

(residensia hatsune tiempo despues)

(habitacion de sergio)

**(Sueño de Sergio)**

_Rin: daría su vida por mi (es ahora o nunca)_

_Sergio: daría mi vida y eso rin-chan me lo puedes decir bien es que no te escuche bien (un poco preocupado)_

_Rin: si darías tu vida por mí (susurandole en la oreja)_

_Sergio: que clase de pregunta pero que eres rin-chan dime ah que es esto sangre (incredulo porlo que pasa)_

_Rin: perdona por hacer eso solo que tienes algo peligroso en ti para nosotros los ángeles caídos (diciendolo con desprecio)_

_Sergio: rin-chan, porque nunca más destacado contaste porqué oh porqué oh cómo pudistes son despreciabre Damn rin-chan ah (incapas de ni mover nada)_

_Rin: lo siento era mi trabajo si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a kami-sama quien te metio esos vectores en ti (con desprecio llendose del lugar)_

**(Fin del sueño de Sergio)**

Sergio: rin traidora eh donde estoy que estraño estraño en mi habitación pense que estaba en el parque fue un sueño estraño o sucedió no se que paso pero veo que otro día es mejor me preparo para la academia y ver si era un sueño estraño (preocupado saliendo de su habitacion)

Saya: buenos dias amor (diciendole con amor)

Sergio: buenos dias cielo dime algo llegue a casa anoche (incredulo)

Saya: si llegastes cansado escribistes una nota donde estaba todas las cosas y se fue a su habitacion (aburrida)

Sergio: en serio a ver (exaltandose/ en mente es mi letra si es asi la de pelo negro me ayudo) (muy sorprendido)

Narrador aun sergio no podria creerlo lo que le pasaba pero pasemos al final de las clases

(Academia Kuoh despues de las clases)

Maestro: parece que rin-san está ausente es mejor que descansen porque las clases se han terminado (diciendolo a su clase)

(Saliendo de la academia)

Sergio: rin-chan no vino y porque lo hiso eso a mi no lo entiendo y porque dijo de angeles caidos es muy confunso de no se oh esa chica se me hace familia oh saya que hace aquí (sorprendido de verla cerca del centro comercial)

Saya: sergio que hace aqui iba saliendo del Kuoh académica (igual de sorprendida)

Sergio: eh si sali apenas y voy de camino de comprar la cena de la noche entonces nos vemos más tarde tengo que comprar te alcanzo luego no (despidiendose de ella)

Saya: ok vemos el amor más tarde (con cariño)

Sergio: espera saya-san te dare un beso de hasta más tarde (despues del beso)

Saya: o-ok Sergio-kun como te amo mucho (muy enamorada de su amor llendose lejos)

Sergio: igual yo saya-san bueno iré por el parque de regreso (despidiendose igual)

(En el parque)

Sergio: es aquí donde ella me mato y donde vi a esa chica linda me gustaría verla de nuevo (un poco emocionado)

Rin: pensé que estabas muerto (con desprecio al pelinegro)

Sergio: pero que rin eres tu maldita eres una traidora porque lo hiciste dímelo ahora (gritandole)

Rin: nunca basura es mejor que muera de una vez jajajajajajajajaja (con odio y desprecio)

Sergio: Morire otra vez esas cosas no morire porque te juro que voy a matar rin kagamine lo juro maldita bruja estupida (muy furioso)

Rin: no me llames asi maldita barura escoria (igual enojada y furiosa)

Akeno: parece que llegue a tiempo déjalo en paz (enojada)

Rin: quien es muestrate (diciendole a akeno)

Sergio pero que si es la chica del pelo negro (sorprendido al verla)

Rin: quien eres escoria para intervenir en mis asuntos (muy enojada)

Akeno: nada en especial solo que la jefa te lo dirá (dirigiendo su mirada a rias)

Rías: parece que ella es el que mato a este joven eh mejor que se aleje o terminara lastimada (con amenaza de latente)

Rin: maldición es fuerte mejor me alejo y tu no eh terminado contigo sergio (amenazandolo

Sergio: que carajos paso que pasa aquí, pero si es Rias-senpai que esta pasando aqui (muy confundido)

**Narrador continuara**

**Narrador en el siguiente episodio conociendo a rías, akeno a yuno y a sona**

**hola de nuevo parece que ya esta muy confundido sergio despues de que aparecieron akeno y rias en el otro episodio se conoceran sona y yuno otra oc de mi serie y como dije la traicion es muy bonita si te pasa dire que rias es mala en ese episo prosimo pero los demas se vengaran y trataran de matarla espero que lo logren hasta pronto**


	7. CONOCIENDO A RIAS AKENO A YUNO Y A SONA

**hola de nuevo se pone interesante no esto es muy buena historia se habla solo si no se dan cuenta bueno el siguente despues de este espisodio se pondra bueno ya me imagine todo lo que pasara en el 8 episodio en el desimo se desidira el destino del clan gremory n_n bueno iniciemos:**

**CAPITULO 7**

**CONOCIENDO A RIAS AKENO A YUNO Y A SONA**

Sergio: eso otra vez no moriré porque juro que te matare maldita rin kagamine lo juro rin maldita (gritandole al angel caido en serio asi me puse con un amigo xd)

Akeno: parece que llegue a tiempo déjalo en paz (enojada)

Rin: quien eres muestratre (diciendole a akeno)

Sergio: pero que si es la chica del pelo negro (sorperendido)

Rin: quien eres maldita escoria para intervenir en mis asuntos (diciendole a akeno con odio y rabia)

Akeno: nada en especial solo que la jefa te lo dirá (diriendo su mirada a rias)

Rías parece que ella es el que mato a este joven eh mejor que se aleje o terminara lastimada (amenazandola)

Rin: maldición es fuerte mejor me alejo no eh terminado contigo sergio (amenazandolo)

Sergio: pero que carajos pasa aquí pero si es rias-sempai que esta suiucediendo que alguien me explicque (muy confundido)

Rías: parece que nos volvemos a ver parece que ya conoces a mi amiga akeno y debo decir que la conoces por su pelo negro (diciendole a la pelinegra con su mirada)

Sergio: ella es akeno no pensé que fuera hermosa ella (sonrojandose con el cumprido)

Akeno: gracias por eso es mejor que regresemos y te llevemos al club de lo ocultismo para que entienda que es lo que está pasando (sonrojada y contenta por lo que escucho)

Rías: me parece bien hatsune Sergio te llevaremos al club de ocultismo para que conozcas a alguien para que te diga lo que pasa y una cosa más ya no eres humano ya eres un demonio (diciendole al pelinegro)

Sergio: pero que ya no soy un humano es mejor ir con ellas así sabré que está pasando aquí (muy confundido y muy estrañado)

(Club de ocultismo)

Sona: esto ya es muy preocupante se ha tardado mucho oh parecen que han llegado (con preocupacion pero calmada)

Yuno: espero conocer al nuevo sempai y un nuevo miembro del club (con curiosidad con seriedad yuno es como koneko pero su pelo es rosado)

Rías: hemos llegado con el pronto estará aquí esta conociendo el lugar (riendode de el por ser nuevo)

Akeno: si ya estamos aquí eso fue cansado si llegamos a tiempo el estaría muero otra vez o sería malo (por no decirle que murio pero akeno le agrado y es su peon no de rias)

Rías: como que muriera dos veces explícamelo akeno (nunca supo que el murio cuando rin la ataco)

Akeno: bueno es mejor que te lo cuente después porque es más importante que sepa de su poder y de las tres facciones (desviando el tema de su segunda muerte)

Rías: es cierto bueno solo tenemos que esperarlo (resinada)

Sergio: con que esto es el club de ocultismo pensé que se dedicarían a lo oculto o sobrenatural (un poco desepcionado)

Sona: es el no pense es lindo no sabía que él es así de guapo a pensar de un kouhai (diciendole al pelinegro con ojos de amor no se si se enamoro o solo le fasino xd)

Yuno: Sergio-sempai es tierno y parece ser que respeta al vernos no como esos pervertidos que nos molestan a mí y a mi hermana nya (dandole un alago al pelinegro)

Sergio: esperen aun ni nos conocemos y me ponen ojos en mi da un poco de pena bueno es un placer conocerlas (saludandolas con pena y sonrojado)

Yuno: Sergio-sempai se ve tierno cuando se sonroja y es caballeroso nya (un poco emocionada como es una nekomatar tecnicamete un gato q le gusta las personas que son buenos con los gatos ella lo reconosio como plotector)

Sona: woo ese chico se ve más lindo así me gustaría conocerlo más mi kouhai (como propietario eso es amor o fasinacion xd)

Sergio: hay gracias espere que es eso de kouhai (muy apenado y curioso por la pregunta)

Rías: es verdad y de kouhai significa estudiante de menor rango estudiantil y sempai es lo mismo pero al revez y de que se pone lindo cuando se sonroja es cierto no lo note bueno hatsune-san te presentare a mi amiga sona sitri presidenta del consejo estudiantil y miembro de este club y a gasai yuno la mascota de la escuela así le dicen a yuno por ser técnicamente un gato akeno himejika y por ultimo estoy yo rías gremory conocida como una de las cuatro bellezas de la academia kuoh a si además de yuno esta su otra hermana koneko toujou su gemela la otra mascota

Sergio: ya veo es un gusto conocerlas a todas me pueden explicar que está pasando (continuando cuention de su vidad)

Sona: bueno te lo diremos usted ya no es humano es un demonio akeno lo revivió después de ser asesinado usted era una amenaza para las tres fracciones demonios ángeles caídos y ángeles por igual usted tiene un poder oculto dentro de usted y tendra que pelear y entrenar y asi podra liberar ese poder oculto (esto diciendole al pelinegro)

Rías: por lo tanto usted está en nuestro clan llamado clan gremory eres un peón sona es el alfil por su agilidad akeno es llamada la sacerdotisa del tueno y es mi reina koneko y yuno las torres también llamadas nekomatar una raza de gatos poderosos y yo soy el rey de las piezas rías grémory conocida como la princesa de la destrucción que vez ahora eres familiar del clan gremory y de la casa de nobleza y ahora servirás en la lucha contra los ángeles caídos y demonios vagabundos pelearas a lado de tus compañeros y protegerlos y serás promovido a piezas más altas (esto le dice al pelinegro sobre el poder oculto y de su compañeros dependera)

Sergio: ya veo que soy un peón y que también tengo un poder oculto escuche que ella rin dijo que tengo vectores y que kami-sama me los metió (diciendole a todas que pusieron una cara sorprendida)

Sona: no me digas que tienes el poder de los kiusus los vectores (diciendole con increduilidad por lo que escucho)

Sergio: kiusu que es eso (preguntando de que es el en realidad)

Rías: kiusu significa un ser de tres razas juntas o separadas por lo general estos seres son juntos pero es la primera vez que veo uno de las tres razas separadas los vectores destructivos también llamados diclonius estos seres son casi semidioses el segundo de ellos son los demonios como nosotras y la tercera es de un ángel caído es bueno saber que este de nuestro lado (con esperanza al chico que sera el nuevo salvador)

Sergio: ya veo y como líbero los vectores quisiera poder ser útil a ustedes (dudando de su capacidad)

Rías: tienes que concéntrate para sacar los brazos que se ocultan en tu interior pero aun te falta entrenar para sacar esos poderes de los diclonius (con experiencia con el tema)

Sergio: ya veo entonces me esforzare en ser el mejor peon por mis nuevos amigos y a saya mi madre y a mi hermanita miku (diciendole a sus seres queridos)

Sona: estamos recibiendo una llamada de grafya (muy preocupada)

Grafya: hola a todos tengo malas noticias riser a sido asesinado por alguien desconosido (dejando en shock a todos en el lugar)

Rías: pero que riser está muerto pero quien lo mato (un poco desconsertada e impresionada)

Sona: eso es imposible quien mataría al líder del clan phenex (igual de impresionada e incredula por lo que paso

Sergio: esto es malo quien fue para que lo mataran de esa manera (igual de impresionado preguntando por su clan)

**Narrador continuara**

**Narrador en el siguiente episodio riser esta muerto y secuestro de asía**

**hola de nuevo como les parece la historia pronto entrarn en ecena asia y koneko y tal vez de meter a draig metemos vectores comos los de lucy tal vez metamos a mas personajes como dije no soy dueño de school dxd ni de los otros personajes de otras series solo lo hago para entretener solo de mi y de saya entonces como dice alguien nos vemos despues**


	8. RISER ESTA MUERTO Y EL SECUESTRO DE ASIA

**Hola de nuevo este episodio es el mas largo que he hecho espero que les encante como dije la historia se escribe sola entonces espero que les encante esta historia muy emocionante como da de si mismo por sus amigos entonces continuemos:**

**CAPITULO 8**

**RISER ESTA MUERTO Y EL SECUESTRO DE ASIA**

Rías: pero que riser está muerto pero quien lo mato (impresionada)

Sona: eso es imposible quien mataría al líder del clan phenex (asustada por su muerte)

Sergio: esto es malo quien fue para que lo mataran de esa manera (incredulo por lo que esta pasando)

Rías: no se sabe quien fue pero que le pasara al clan phenex ahora y es muy tarde seguro tu mama debe esta preocupada (procupada por las dos cosas)

Sergio: es cierto es mejor regresar a casa y es un gusto de nuevo conocerlas a ustedes y pues nos vemos mañana (preocupado y saliendo del club)

Sona: ahora que haremos rías será capas de protegernos el hatsune-kun ya que riser esta muerto (preocupada)

Rías: no lo sé pero algo es seguro hatsune-san nos salvara (con esperanza del pelinegro)

Akeno: es mejor que descansemos porque mañana investigaran el caso (dice la pelinegra)

**(De regreso a casa)**

Sergio: diablos saya me matara de regreso debo ser más puntual no sabía que pasaría esto oh pero que hace esa chica a estas horas de la noche oye hola estas perdida (preocupado pado por lo que pasa)

Asia: eh hola perdone por eso si estoy perdida y no sé qué hacer ahora como llegar a la iglesia (algo tiste la peliamarilla)

Sergio: y porque no vienes a mi casa esta noche y mañana te ayudare a buscar la iglesia no ahora es peligroso (preocupado por el estado de la niña)

Asia: gracias eres muy amable de tu parte si vamos y cuál es tu nombre (preguntando la peliamarila)

Sergio: a perdona debí decirte mi nombre me llamo hatsune Sergio un gusto conocerte y su nombre como se llama (diciendole a la peliamarilla)

Asia: el mío a si me llamo asía argento es un gusto hatsune-san (diciendole al pelinegro)

Sergio: llámame Sergio aquí me conocen con ese nombre (diciendole con ternura y pena)

Asia: en serio puedo que bueno Sergio-san estamos cerca de tu casa (preguntandole al pelinegro)

Sergio: si no te preocupes asía-san es aquí ven entra saya llegue perdona por la demora (evitando ser la 3 vez que muera el)

Saya: hatsune Sergio-kun me tenia preocupada dónde estabas estaba esperando todo el tiempo y quien es ella y rin que paso con rin (enojada y preguntandole al pelinegro la peliazulada)

Sergio: no me hable de ella es algo difícil de explicar y ella es asía argento me la tope de regreso y se ha perdido ya era tarde así que decidí que se quede esta noche porque es de la iglesia ( en mente porque de repente siento como si me golpeara algo deberás soy un demonio y ella es una monja eso explica mucho solo que no se entere de que soy un demonio) entonces le enseñare la iglesia mañana te parece y te prometo que mañana hare algo especial para ti si (evitando ser golpeado por ella)

Saya: está bien que se quede lo malo donde dormirá porque no tenemos habitaciones oh la bebe se despertó (llendose a la habitacion de miku en serio no se me ocurio de las habitaciones y despues de todo duermo en el piso xd)

Sergio: asía te importa si duermes en mi habitación no hare nada soy alguien tímido no te preocupes (diciendole con pena a la ojiverde)

Asia: en su habitación está seguro de eso Sergio-san no se seré una molestia para usted y deberás usted tiene hermanos (evitando el tema y hablando de otra cosa xd)

Sergio: si tengo una hermanita se llama miku es muy pequeña bueno es mejor que nos dormimos para que mañana te lleve haya (diciendole a la peliamarilla)

Asia: es verdad y gracias por su hospitalidad Sergio-san (agradesida)

**Narrador** pasemos al otro día donde sergio se despertaba en una cama aparte mientras que asía dormía en su cama pero eso no le importo entonces un nuevo día llego para ellos

**(Alarma otro día onii-chan quiero que vaya a la escuela otro día onii-)**

Sergio: eh que ya amaneció creo que es mejor alistarme para la academia oh debo despertarla oye asía-san despierte ya es de día despierte (despertando a la ojiverde)

Asia: es otro día eh que bueno ahora podemos ir a la iglesia para estar ya deben estar enojados conmigo debo ser más puntual y conseguir un mapa jeje (un poco torpe por asi decirlo xd)

**(Club de ocultismo)**

Rías: bueno que investigaron al caso de la muerte de riser (preguntando los detalles)

Akeno: a mi me dejo sin habla de su muerte dijeron que era una muerte muy fea y creo que sufrió antes de que muriera porque hay indicios que pedía ayuda mientras moría y el asesino lo vio morir usted cree que fue un ángel caído o alguien de su clan que no soporto sus abusos de poder (incredula)

Rías: bueno no se sabe que fue lo que hicieron para matarlo pero algo si es seguro espero que no venga asía e nootros estariamos en peligro de ser atacados (preocupada)

Akeno: para mi creo que murió por alguien que lo odio con mucha rabia y pues hatsune-san es nuevo de esto y de su poder también espero que antes de que sea atacado o que nos ataquern de lo mejor de sí para ser el mejor del clan Gremory ( miniendo esa parte ya sabran con forme pase la serie)

**(De camino a la academia kuoh)**

Sergio: entonces asía-san usted es alguien nuevo es lo que percato no se preocupe por eso seré su amigo pero que es eso (viendo a rin llegar con ellos

Asía: pero si es rin mi superiora que está pasando (preocupada)

Rin: asía que hace con esa basura (diciendolo con rabia y dolor)

Asia: porque le dice basura a Sergio-san que le ha hecho (defendiendo al pelinegro)

Sergio: atrás de mi asía ella es alguien malo **activando vectores** ah salieron que bien ahora no podrá- ah maldición duele mucho ah asía (tratando de levantarse pero no puede porque una lanza de luz en su estomago)

Asia: ayúdeme Sergio-san (gritando por ayuda)

Rin: si la quieres escoria búscala entiendes jajá (llendose del lugar)

Sergio: maldición porque no pude hacer nada porque (sin poderse mover desmayandose)

Rías: bueno espero verlo pero que paso aquí sergio esta bien que ha pasado (diciendole por lo ocurrido)

Sergio: rias-sempai necesito ir a salvarla ella no estará bien debo ir ah (desmayandose)

Rías: sergio despierte oh no está grave debo llevarlo con akeno para que lo cure (muy asustada y preocupada)

**(Club de ocultismo)**

Akeno: como que se están tardando bouchou y hatsune-kun (muy preocupada)

Rías: ayúdame akeno con el por favor lo encontré medio muerto cuando llegue allí necesita ayuda (muy asustada)

Akeno: pero que paso con él quien le hiso eso esto es de un ángel caído no hay duda daré los primeros auxilios para que se mejore antes y nos cuente que paso (con mucha preocupacion a su siervo)

**(En la vieja iglesia)**

Asia: suélteme ah (tratando de liverarse)

Rin: cállate maldita monja nadie te va ayudar (con odio y rabia)

Asía: sergio-san ayúdeme si me escucha- ah (pidiendo ayuda)

Rin: cállate mira que es esto jajá (golpeando a la ojiverde)

Asía: no por favor no ah sergio-san (gritando por ser salvada)

Sergio: (hablando dormido asía no mueres asía resiste iré a salvarte asía) ah donde estoy (despertando)

Rías: qué bueno que despertó cuéntame que paso (preocupada)

Sergio: estaba con asía hablando ella es una monja oh no debo ir a salvarla (tratando de salir para salvarla con preocupacion)

Rías: espere sergio no podemos ir a lugares sagrados son peligrosos para nosotros (diciendole para que no valla a salvarla)

Sergio: deje ir asía esta asía esta deb- (recibiendo una cachetada)

Rías que no puedes sergio déjala es su destino (con enojo a su _siervo)_

Sergio: entonces maldito clan que estoy en este yo iré a salvarla (maldiciendo y saliendo del lugar)

Rías: esper- diablos ese chico le importa mucho a ella (dudando de su confianza)

Akeno: ayudémoslo el está muy preocupado no debemos negar eso usted lo dijo claro (tratando de no peliar)

Rías: lo sé pero es correcto ayudar a alguien de la iglesia (dudosa por lo accion de sergio)

Akeno: no lo se bouchou pero él le importa la vida de esa joven él solo quiere ayudar debemos ir sin que se dé cuenta debe entender que clase somos para que experimente que es el un demonio (diciendole a la pelicarmesi)

**(En los pasillos de la academia kuoh)**

Sergio: debo salvarla iré pronto espera asía estaré allí (corriendo asia la iglesia)

Yuno: sergio-sempai espere lo voy ayudar (diciendole al pelinegro)

Sergio: en serio entonces vamos yuno-chan oh sona-sempai (topandose a sona)

Sona: no se olviden de mi chicos quiero ayudar (con animos)

Sergio: ok vamos ahora (los tres saliendo del la academia)

**(En la vieja iglesia)**

Sergio: estamos aquí ah asía nooo (corriendo para salvarla quedando en shok)

**Narrador** asía estaba en una cruz con cadenas desde lo alto donde estaba rin y muchos sacerdotes cuidando la entrada

Sergio: rin deja ir a asía maldita seas rin (diciendole con odio y rabia a rin)

Sona: esperen chicos debemos ir y pelear con ellos vamos yuno (golpeando a los sacerdotes dando un camino a sergio)

Yuno: sergio-sempai es lento (diciendole al pelinegro)

Sergio: yuno-chan sona-sempai ok iré por ti asía descuida (corriendo por esa direccion)

**(Afuera de la iglesia)**

Rías: debemos esperar hasta que la derrote bueno es mejor irme de aquí esto aburre entonces cuéntame que sucede (con aburricion y egoismo

Akeno: si bouchou espero que algún día entienda que ese egoísmo y esa traición la maten por eso soy del clan himejima y yo si me preocupe de mi siervo él es alguien que se preocupa de sus amigos es solo esperar hasta que entre y así decirle que es un demonio que debe soportar esta carga (por el valor de la lucha que da sergio)

**(Adentro de la iglesia)**

Sergio: iré por ti asía descuida (corriendo por ella con valentia)

Rin: oh muy tarde jajá (activando un poder de la cruz)

Asía: ahhhhhhhhhhhh porque ahhhhhhhh (gritando de dolor dejando de moverse salieron sus engranajes sagrados)

Sergio: asía nooooooooooooooooooo (gritando por lo que ve la ojiverde de ja de moverse)

Rin: aquí estas escoria bueno puedes llevártela (desatando las cadenas de la cruz que envorvian a la peliamarilla)

Sergio: asía-san resiste si (resinado con preocupacion y triste)

Asía: sergio-san ah (jadeando)

Sergio: aguanta si porque rin lo hiciste ella no es mala pensé que eras mi novia mi amiga porque yo estaba dispuesto a cuidarte (diciendo a la persona que amo por primera vez)

Rin: aquí nadie tiene la culpa es mi trabajo (diciendole con desprecio)

Sergio: pero me equivoco (diciendole con odio y rabia a la peliamarilla)

Rin: solo fingía para que asiera y así poder matarte pero no pude (resinada de que el esta vivo)

Sergio RIN (gritando su nombre)

Rin: quien te dijo que dirías mi nombre maldita escoria (sacando dos lanzas de luz moradas)

Sergio: debo irme esta maldita la pagara (saltando y saliendo corriendo)

Rin: maldito luego me encargo de ti (diciendole en boz baja)

Sona: hatsune-san escapa ya ahora (diciendole mientras pelea)

Yuno: sergio-sempai rápido (haciendo lo mismo)

Sergio: pero amigas chec ok pero sona-sempai llamame sergio cuando salgas asía estas bien (saliendo y diciendole a la ojiverde muriendose)

Asía: sergio-san esta aquí por mí (feliz de que alguien se preocupara por alguien)

Sergio: si estoy aquí porque eres mi amiga no te preocupes saldremos de aquí (tratando de evitar de llorar)

Asía: sergio eres una buena persona que se preocupa demasiado gracias por lo menos tengo a un amigo quien se preocupo me iré tranquila (dando sus ultimas palabras)

Sergio: no digas eso saldremos aquí no mueras por favor quiero que conozcas a mis amigas quiero que nos divirtamos mucho que disfrutes de la vida (diciendole con lagrimas en los ojos como si miku muriera otra vez en sus brazos)

Asía: sergio gracias por eso de verdad gracias (despidiendose de su amigo)

Sergio: asía no porque ella porque dime kami-sama porque te la llevas quiero que sigua conmigo que conozca a sona-sempai a yuno-chan por favor no te la lleves kami-sama (rogandole para que volviera)

Rin: oh pidiendo a kami un demonio que triste (con desprecio y enojo)

Sergio: tu maldita regresame a asía regresala y que les hicistes a sona-sempai y a yuno-chan (gritandole por el dolor de perder a un amigo)

Rin: dieron pelea pero no pudieron (dejando en shok a el)

Sergio: tu maldita que me devuevas sus engranajes sagrados (gritandole con rabia de su interior)

Vectores activados ataque de brazos cortantes tranfer power

Rin: oh parece que su poder aumento un poco (sorprendida)

Sergio regresala y regrésele sus engranajes sagrados regrésala (diciendole con rabia y odio)

Rin:que no mejor esto es mio muere toma esto (sacando dos lanzas de luz)

Sergio: ahhh duele pero esto no es nada por el dolor de perder a mi amiga asía (las lanzas encajandoselas en un blazo y en una pierna)

Rin: pero que debería estar quemándose por mis lanzas (incredula)

Sergio: siento que me voy a caer pero me sacaste de mis casillas maldita estúpida (olvidandose del dolor)

Rin: aléjate no aléjate ah que carajos (sergio le hagaro el blazo)

Sergio: vete a volar maldita basura (gritandole)

**Vectores activados ataque de brazos cortantes**

Rin: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (saliendo de la iglesia)

Sergio: allí lo tienes maldita (derrotandola y callendo cuando sona lo sostiene)

Sona: estas bien sergo-kun no pensé que la derrotarías (sorprendida por lo que vio)

Sergio: ni yo pero se lo merecía (con enojo pero tranquilo)

Sona: akeno está aquí desde lejos (dirigiendo su mirada a la pelinegra dejando en shok al pelinegro)

Sergio: no me avía dado cuenta (nunca se fijo que lo estubo observando todo el tiempo)

Yuno: aquí está el ángel (arratrando a rin por el suelo)

Akeno: bueno déjame presentarme con ella me llamo akeno himejima es un gusto conocerte ángel caído rin kagamine pero es hora de que te vayas de aquí (sacando una bola de electricidad de su mano)

Rin: que no puede ser que perdiera sergio (transformandose en la chica que conosio sergio dejandolo en shok)

sona: esto es malo vamos yuno (diciendo esto yuno y sona se adelantaron pero akeno nego eso)

Sergio: todavía sigues con eso akeno por favor no quiero verla ya (diciendole eso a rin dejandola en shok)

Akeno: mi siervo me lo pidió (lasando una vola de electricidad)

Rin no ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- (dejado prumas en el aire que el pelinegro ve que las prumas vuelan en su arededor como si rin se despidiera de el)

Sergio adiós rin (dandole un adios amargo recordando el dia que le pido ser su novio)

_Rin: si cumples promesas cómpreme esta si quiero que seas mi novio quiero estar a tu lado y no dejarte solo_

Akeno: regresemos esto a ella (bajando los engranajes sagrados de asia en sus manos de alli se dirigieron a donde estaba inmovil)

Sergio: a pesar de conocerla ella es buena y no pude cuidarla ni proteger a asía (diciendolo con frustracion de no salvarla)

Akeno: no es tu culpa sergio solo con los engranajes sagrados sufren y tenias que experimetar que es ser un demonio y cargar ese dolor pero debemos intentarlo a menos (dandole una esperanza al pelinegro)

Sergio: eso es una pieza maligna (una pieza de ajedres maldito osea bishop o alfil para que entiendad

Sona: es un alfil usted cree que se pueda jefa (dudando de la capacidad de akeno)

Akeno: no se pero lo hare por el clan himejima asía argento vuelve a caminar con nosotros (dando una oracion la pieza se introduce en su interior)

Asía: donde estoy que ha pasado (como si despertara de un sueño)

Sergio: asía vámonos a casa (abrazandola)

Asía: si sergio-san (igual regresandole el abrazo)

Akeno: ahora es tu deber cuidar de ella ya que eres su sempai (dandole una responsabilidad a sergio)

**(Club de ocultismo mas tarde)**

Sergio: entonces yo pensé que era del clan gremory akeno-san (dudando lo que dijo)

Akeno: eso es cierto pero debemos ocultarlo no sabemos cuándo se entere rías de esto por ahora hay que seguirle la corriente y así derrotarla si ( akeno diciendole y se acerca el plan de akeno es descubrir lo que trama rias)

Sergio: entiendo pero crees que ustedes les pase algo no quiero que nada malo les pase como a asía (preocupado por lo que paso con asia)

Akeno: ten por seguro que no pasara nada porque nos salvaras a todas nosotras y es cierto debemos saludar a la nueva miembro del club (dirigiendo su mirada a la peliamarilla)

Sergio: bienvenida asia-san (con una calida sonrisa)

Akeno: bienvenida al club asia-san (con alegria pore verla)

Asía: sergio-san akeno-sempai gracias por darme la bienvenida (dandoles un ablazo

**Narrador continuara**

**Narrador en el siguiente episodio rías traiciona a su clan**

**hola de nuevo me tomo mucho tiempo hacer este episodio como lo dice la traicion de rias a su clan es evidente conforme pase la serie se descubrira el plan de la gran rias gremory entonces me despido por hoy hasta mas tarde**


	9. RIAS TRAICIONA A SU CLAN

**hola de nuevo con otro capitulo mas espero que les guste esta historia meteremos a otra oc misaki mei al final del capitulo en el decimo estara mas en su aparicion entonces pronto abra un sergioxakeno o sergioxsona o sergioxharen no se sabe entonces comensemos **

**CAPITULO 9**

**RIAS TRAICIONA A SU CLAN**

**(Club de ocultismo)**

Sergio: entonces yo pensé que era del clan gremory akeno-san (dudando de ser el clan gremory)

Akeno: eso es cierto pero debemos ocultarlo no sabemos cuándo se entere rías de esto por ahora hay que seguirle la corriente y así derrotarla si (haciendo un plan efectivo)

Sergio: entiendo pero crees que ustedes les pase algo no quiero que nada malo les pase como a asía (preocupado)

Akeno: ten por seguro que no pasara nada ya que eres alguien fuerte es cierto debemos saludar a la nueva miembro del club (dirigiendo su mirada a una asia feliz)

Sergio: bienvenida asia a tu casa y tus amigos (sonriendo con ternura)

Akeno: bienvenida al club asía-san (dandole una sonrisa)

Asía: Sergio-san akeno-sempai gracias por darme la bienvenida (abrazandolos)

Yuno: traemos a sona-sempai y a mi hermana koneko para darte la bienvenida asia-sempai (dandole un saludo asia)

Sona: bienvenida al club asía-san (abrazandola)

Koneko: me olvide saludar a los sempais bienvenidos al club los dos (saludando cortes mente a sergio y a asia)

Sergio: gracias koneko-chan y es un gusto conocerte en persona (dandole un beso en la mano de la joven del pelo gris)

Koneko: gracias usted es mable no como los otros pervertidos (muy sonrojada con alago)

Asía: es un gusto conocerte koneko-san (saludando a la peligris)

Sergio: es la segunda vez que me dicen eso bueno chicos divertarnosmos hoy por asía nuestra amiga (con animo por su amiga)

Asía: gracias por ser mis amigos todos ustedes (feliz de conocer a jente buena ella nunca se vio asi)

Akeno: debo traer el pastel chicos si me disculpan bueno donde la deje aquí esta- (siendo golpeada por un sarten callendo al piso inconsiente)

Rías: que celebran hoy chicos (diciendole al club)

Sergio: rias-sempai está aquí que bueno que entro hay alguien nuevo salude a asía argento (dirigiendo su mirada a la ojiverde)

Rías: que hace aquí es mejor que la saquen de este club no es bienvenida (con enojo dejando a todos en shok)

Sergio: que dice rias-semapi eso es algo malo de su parte a saludar a alguien nuevo del club (un poco enojado e incredulo)

Rías: que la saques de aquí maldito (muy enojada maldiciendo al pobre chico y los demas dejandolos con mas shok por lo que estaba diciendo ella)

Sergio: no ella es mi amiga si la sacas me voy con ella (defendiendo a su amiga)

Asía: Sergio-san (contenta y asustada por la accion de sergio)

Rías: fuera todos malditos (sacandolos del club)

Sergio: bien quien queria estar en este maldito lugar chicos es mejor irnos de aqui iré a buscar a akeno para que cancele todo (frustrado por lo que paso con el y rias mientras que los demas ya se fueron afuera esperando a los tres)

Sona: te acompaño sergio-kun vamos debe estar en la cocina del club y ahora donde celebraremos la iniciación de asía-san (triste por lo que paso)

Sergio: tenía pensado invitarlos a mi casa ya que mi madre saya esta de jira por 2 años ayer se fue de viaje (nunca se me ocurio decirlo apenas me di cuenta al final pero saya es una modelo que descansaba en aquel entonces)

Sona: no sería mala idea akeno esta aqui pero que akeno que paso (dejandola en shok a ella y al pelinegro)

Sergio: pero que paso con akeno esta inconsciente es mejor llevarla a mi casa y recostarla (preocupado por el estado de su jefa)

**(Residencia hatsune tiempo después)**

Sergio: la dejare en la cama de saya para que descanse tiene un golpe en la cabeza con un sartén es mejor que no la molestemos (dejandola en la cama con una venda en la cabeza)

Sona: chicos que aremos la jefa esta lastimada (muy preocupada)

Sergio: perdonen chicos la fiesta salió mal no pensé que ella se pusiera así que le pasa (triste por la situacion que pasaran todos)

Yuno: tratemos de olvidarnos de ella y enfocamos donde dormiremos hoy allí es donde descansamos todas las noches (sin saberlo yuno revelo informacion de que el club de ocultismo es una casa que duermen yuno y las demas desde que son demonios)

Koneko: tienes razon hermana que haremos ahora tengo miedo de vivir otra vez en la calle (recordando un estod similar al que pasaron sergio y miku)

Sona: no será bueno pero tenemos que pasar la noche de nuevo en la calle (sona perdio su casa cuando era humana rias la salvo pero desde que empeso a traicionarlo akeno se encargo del trabajo)

Sergio: espere todos vivien en la calle también akeno viven en la calle (preocupado por lo que esta pasando)

Asía: que cruel de su parte por dejarlas así que deberíamos hacer sergio-san (con preocupacion la ojiverde al pelinegro)

Sergio: pueden vivir aquí no quiero que les pase como a mí y a mi difunta hermana no quiero que la historia se repita de nuevo con mis amigas (sacando unas lagrimas dejando un poco tristes a las demas porque sabia lo mismo que pasaron ellas entendia la situacion de sergio y el la de ellas)

Sona: no será bueno seremos una molestia para usted (evitando en tema con verguenza)

Sergio: de ninguna manera chicas además necesitan donde dormir y también necesito que alguien quien cuide de mi hermanita miku que aun es una bebe por eso no permitiré que ustedes amigos estén así por culpa de ella (con deseos de golpearla)

Asía: es buena idea así podrá el hacer mientras que nosotras ayudemos en lo que podamos el merece esto por ayudarme y a akeno-san (agradecida de ser ayudada por el sin saberlo se estaba enamorando de el)

**(Habitación de Sergio)**

Akeno: donde estoy en una habitación que paso con la fiesta eh esta habitación no es el club entonces de quien es esta casa iré a ver afuera (confundida y adolorida)

Sergio: entonces que dicen a la propuesta de asia es buena necesito una mano entonces que dicen pero akeno que pasa no se esfuerce ese golpe aun es delicada chicos tráela con cuidado (mandando a asia y sona para que ayuden a akeno que aun esta aturdida por el golpe)

Asía: ven cuidado esta delicada ten cuidado (viendo el estado que se encuenta)

Sona: si vamos jefa no se precipite (tratando de decirle que no se exfuerse demasiado)

Akeno: que es lo que está pasando y porque todos están en la casa de sergio-kun que está pasando y la fiesta y quien me golpeo no entiendo nada (muy confundida por lo que paso dejando a todos con un silencio muy incomodo)

Sergio: bueno akeno-san rias-sempai obligo a que sacara a asía-san del club enojándose y pues no permito que hable asi a mis amigas y dijo que la sacara a gritos y entonces nos fuimos sona-sempai me acompaño para buscarte y te encontramos inconsciente y decidí que la fiesta de asía se celebrara aquí en mi casa ya que mi madre adoctiva saya se fue de jira por 2 años y me dejo encargado de cuidar la cas mi hermanita miku y no quiero que ustedes duerman en la calle (preocupado por la situacion que etaban pasando todos)

Sona: el si se preocupo por nosotras el es un buen chico me gustaría aceptar su propuesta se lo merece (emocionada de que se quede con el sin que se diera cuenta tambien se enamora de su kouhai)

Koneko: tiene razón sona-sempai el se merece la ayuda que nos dio y debemos regresarle el favor ayudándole con la casa y cuidando a su hermanita (emocionada de ver a la pequeña en serio nunca saque el personaje de miku ademas los bebes diermen no)

Yuno: tratemos de olvidarnos de ella gracias a el no permitió que peliaramos el nos ayudo y eso es algo digno de el (diciendole con alagos al ojinegro)

**(En el club de ocultismo)**

Rías: debo ya matarlas a esas malditas, estúpida akeno no debites meterte conmigo y las demás también sergio morirán con esas basuras como riser ese maldito se lo merecía hoy debo matarlas a todas y hacer sufrir a sergio por desobedecer mis órdenes ya que no debio sobrevivir ella jajajajajajajajajajaja (riendo como psicopata)

**(Academia kuoh al día siguiente en los pasillos)**

Sergio: entonces que haremos chicas ( el estaba diciendo sobre la casa y los deberes de cada habitacion y sus cosas)

Asía: no se apenas hoy es mi primer día en esta academia (asia es intregada a la escuela despues de ser salvada de rin)

Sona: bueno tratare de cuidar a la bebe mientras este descansando no (dice esto la presidenta estudiantil)

Koneko: tiene razón así podemos ser útiles en la comida y en el quehacer de lo demás (diciendo algunas ideas sobre la situacion sobre su nueva casa)

Yuno: tienes razón buen punto de tu parte anewe (diciendo esto a su hermana)

Akeno: es verdad yo me encargare de hacer la comida y los demás en lo que se pueda hacer (esto diciendole a todos acentando con la cabeza)

Rías: chicas pueden venir al club necesito hablares algo serio sergio usted no venga es algo sobre un caso antes de su llegada asía le conviene esto por la posicion de que esta ahora (debo matarla ya o no podre seguir con mis planes)

Sergio: ok usted lo dice entonces nos vemos más tarde chicas y no me olvide de que hare hago para celebrar la bienvenida de asía (diciendo esto a todos acentuando la cabeza y entrando al club)

Rías: chicas pueden ver esto les diré que hoy es su ultimo día en ver el sol (activando un sello magico en la habitacion del club)

Akeno: es una trampa maldición (preparandose para la pelea)

Sona: demonios ahhh sálvanos sergio-kun (pidiendo ayuda mientras es golpeada

Koneko: pero que hicimos a usted sergio-sempai (pidiendo ayuda mientras es golpeada brutalmente)

Yuno: tienes razón ayuda (igual que las demas siendo agrsivamente golpeada)

Asía: no por favor sergio san (igual que las demas siendo golpeada y sin defensa alguna ellas estaban muriendo por los golpes)

Rías: mueran jajá asi no molestaran mis planes malditas basuras ya que no podrán (riendo mientras las golpea)

**(Más tarde en el club de ocultismo)**

Sergio esto ya es algo preocupante no han regresado y eh estado esperando mucho tiempo iré alla a ver lo que pasa chicas puedo entrar necesito ya irnos pero que chicas están bien respóndame por favor no mueran (dejandolo en shok por ver a sus amigas "muertas"

Akeno: eres tu sergio-kun (alsando su mirada debilmente al pelinegro)

Sergio: si soy yo que ha pasado están muriendo que debo hacer dímelo akeno (con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como sus amigas mueren lentamente)

Akeno: toma este juego maligno de piezas y di tu apellido a todas antes de que sea tarde usted ponga esta pieza de rey en usted di su apellido (pidiendolo con exfuerzo al favor que hace akeno)

Sergio: si lo hare bueno tomo la pieza del rey como propietario del clan hatsune woo que poder y ahora ya esta y está el juego completo hare lo que me pidió akeno por favor resistan por el nombre del clan hatsune que vuelvan a caminar entre nosotros mis siervas vuelvan a la vida ah esto dreno mi poderes de ser de nuevo un clan y ahora son mis siervas (esto haciendo que renascan todas como un nuevo clan)

Akeno: lo has hecho bien máster a tiempo como siempre sergio-kun (diciendole al pelinegro ahora lider del nuevo clan hatsune)

Sona: que ha pasado pensé que estábamos muertas (despertando atuididamente viendo a sergio y a akeno)

Asía: que ha pasado sergio-san usted nos salvo (feliz de que su enamorado los salvara)

Koneko: que ha pasado están bien ahora chicas sergio escucho mi llamado (feliz de que escuchara su oracion de salvacion)

Yuno: sergio-sempai eres nuestro héroe (diciendolo al pelinegro dejandolo rojo carmesi)

Akeno: están despiertas que bueno ahora les diré lo siguiente el ya es nuestro jefe tenía un juego extra de piezas malignas por si rías nos mataran las oculte hasta que alguien pueda ser de un demonio de clase alta ya lo es ahora somos sus siervas y ahora es máster o jefe entienden además quería que el sea máster porque él es indicado para ser un jefe de una clan y una nobleza y ahora es uno (diciendo a todas quedando en shok mas sergio por lo que escucho akeno lo promovio despues de salvar a asia en secreto)

Sona: es imposible que el sea de clase alta así pero como es de un clan es promovido a su vez ya veo que el ahora es nuestro máster que haremos ahora máster (diciendole con burla y algo de informacion extra en ella dejando que se sonrojada ella)

Sergio: no se hay que idear un plan para matar a rías de una vez por todas porque esto ya me hiso enojar por lo que hiso a ustedes pagaras caro rías en tres días haremos una plan para la emboscada para atraparla y matarla por el clan hatsune (diciendolo con odio por lo que les hiso rias a sus amigas)

Asía: y que debemos hacer ahora que ya que estamos vivas quiero hacerla llorar (enojada porque ha muerto por segunda vez)

Koneko: un plan de venganza tarda mucho días o meses (diciendo eso que asentuan la cabeza todos)

Sergio: pues en una semana debemos estar listos porque haremos el plan de venganza contra rías gremory

Yuno: y como haremos eso en una semana (dejando que todos pensaran algunas ideas de como planificar la emboscada contra rias)

Sergio: solo debemos entrenar duro y pelear contra rías y me preguntaba si podemos juntar algunas compañeras de la nobleza de riser (diciendo esto con determinacion haciendo que las demas pensara que compañero los acompañaria en contra de rias)

Sona: tal vez se pueda pero el mejor lugar para entrenar son las montañas shuden no (diciendo esto haciendo que todos acentuen con la cabeza)

Sergio: es verdad será el momento de hacer nuestra venganza de a verlas hecho esto bueno es mejor que regresen a casa debo estudiar bien quien serán ustedes aun tiene sus puestos no se preocupen (diciendo esto las demas ya se fueron a casa dejando a el con el estudio de las piesas de su clan)

**(De regreso a casa poco después de que se fueran akeno y las demás)**

Sergio: bueno es de noche pero es romántico pasear pero que (viendo una chica ensangretada asia el dejandolo en shok)

Mei ayuda por favor ayúdeme (pedia desesperada por el sujeto que la seguia)

Sujeto: a dónde vas maldita muerta (gritandole a la que moria desagrandose)

Sergio: esta chica esta grave no se acerque más (amenazando al sujeto)

Sujeto: que me harás matarme- (diciendo eso el sujeto cae muerto ante la mirada atonita de la chica de pelo verde)

Sergio: si los vectores sacan corazones son letales (dejando a la vista de ella los vectores)

Mei: que eres ah no puedo estoy muriendo (callendo inconsiente)

Sergio: no morirá porque vivirá para mí diciendolo con seriedad)

**Narrador continuara**

**Narrador en el siguiente episodio entrenando en las montañas shuden**

**hola de nuevo amigos espero que les encate la historia de este fic bueno por hoy termina otro capitulo del otro lado de la ida entonces dejen sus comentarios y criticas entonces un dicho viejo dice nos podemos ver hasta la prosima**


	10. ENTRENANDO EN LAS MONTAÑAS SHUDEN

**hola de nuevo por fin esta el decimo capitulo parce que sona se enamoro de el pero en la historia se sabra el porque de sergioxsona entonces empecemos**

**CAPITULO 10**

**ENTRENANDO EN LAS MONTAÑAS SHUDEN**

**(De regreso a casa poco después de que se fueran akeno y las demás)**

Sergio: bueno es de noche poder regresar es romántico pasear pero que (venia una chica de piel blanca con sangre en su cuerpo)

Mei: ayuda por favor ayúdeme (pedia a gritos)

Sujeto: a dónde vas maldita muerta (amenazandola con un cuchillo igualito al de kotonoha)

Sergio: esta chica esta grave no se acerque más (poniendose enfrente del sujeto)

Sujeto: que me harás matarme- (el sujeto cae muerto por un vector de sergio)

Sergio: si los vectores sacan corazones son letales (diciendolo con enojo)

Mei: que eres ahhhhh no puedo estoy muriendo (desmayandose)

Sergio: no morirá porque vivirá para mí (diciendole mientras se desmayaba la joven)

**(Al día siguiente en la habitación de sergio)**

Mei: donde estoy que ha pasado (despertandose confundida)

Sergio: ya a despertado señorita (diciendole con una sonrisa ala joven que queda en shok)

Mei: eres tú de nuevo que ha pasado estoy bien sin ninguna herida (revisandose en todos sus lugares xd soy pervertido)

Sergio: a renacido de nuevo usted ya no es humana (diciendole a la joven que lo toma de broma)

Mei: como que ya no soy humana pero que me hiso no juegue (diciendo esto con miedo)

Sergio: nada usted ya es mi sierva porque ya eres un demonio (diciendole a ella sacandole una alas de demonio que tambien ella las saca dejandola en shok)

Mei: entonces eres mi maestro y me llamo misaki mei un gusto conocerte máster y como se llama (preguntando la ojirojoverde)

Sergio: yo me llamo hatsune sergio el mío también y entonces ya tenemos que ir a las montañas shuden para vengarnos de alguien (diciendole con seriedad)

Mei: entonces ire con ustedes a entrenar quiero ser fuerte y defenderme usted también hazlo entrene para ser el mejor (diciendole a el que asentua con la cabeza)

**(Más tarde en casa)**

Sergio: bueno chicas le presentare a alguien nuevo en nuestro equipo (diciendo esto dejado que las niñas acentuen con la cabeza)

Asía: que bueno y quien es la o el nuevo del grupo (pregunta ella con curiosidad que inocente xd)

Sona: debe ser alguien digno para estar con nosotros (diciendo con respeto)

Koneko: si debe ser eso o quien es (preguntaba la peligris)

Akeno: si es alguien que salvo como se llama y como es que paso así de rápido (preguntaba la ojivioleta por la accion de su maestro)

Yuno: seguramente se lo topo cuando regresaba él a casa (decia con tranquilidad pelirosada sabe xd)

Sergio: pues la verdad yuno dijo eso es cierto les presentare a misaki mei la nueva de la familia (diciendo esto entra una chica de piel blanca mas blanca que koneko de ojos de colores diferentes un ojo era verde y el otro era rojo si saben que misaki mei es)

Mei: es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes (diciendo con pena la ojirojoverde)

Sergio: bueno chicos debemos ir a las montañas a entrenar duro para vencer a rías gremory entonces preparen sus cosas iremos a una mansión que me dejo mi madre si quiero ir a vacacionar es perfecto cerca de las motañas shuden no cren eso todos (diciendo eso acentuan todos la cabeza)

Sona: si esa es buena idea máster debemos estar listos y lo estamos a qué hora nos vamos (sacando todos sus cosas dejando en ridiculo a sergio malditas tramposas como sabian que viajarian ese mismo dia traidoras)

Sergio: ah sí solo esperen diez minutos (todo ridiculizado tramposas xd)

**(Estación del tren tiempo después)**

Yuno: lo bueno es que es fin de semana si no apretón con pervertidos (decia con tono aburrido)

Akeno: tenía que arruinar el paisaje (enojada parce que ella esta en sus dias y es mejor no hacer enojar a una mujer en sus dias tomen nota chicos xd)

Sona: cálmense las dos ni tampoco estoy contenta de que esperemos el maldito tren (con un enojo peor que el de akeno en serio no las molesten)

Koneko: asi besa a su madre oh perdón los perdió de pequeña (diciendo esto que se enojara mas ella pero la ignoro)

Asia: que aburrido quiero un refresco (con sed la ex-monja)

Mei al menos traje un jugo (dejado que asia se enojen y los demas por suerte las demas tenian algo de tomar pero asia no pobre de ella se va aderretir huy xd)

Asia: me das un poco (pidiendole con amabilidad)

Mei: no es mía rubia fea (diciendo eso hace que asia se enoje mas)

Asia: que fea no me digas señorita zombi dame o te obligo (dociendo eso empezaban a peliarse todas)

Sergio: ya todas se que es aburrido esperar una hora y ya se están matando cálmense de una vez por todas (diciendo esto ellas voltean y lo golpean que malas chicas yuno no te pases de...)

**(Mas tarde en la ciudad shuden Kioto Japón mansión hatsune)**

Sergio: estamos en la mansión hatsune bienvenidas todas a mi segunda casa (diciendo con alago)

Sona: que lugar tan hermoso para vivir aquí en las vacaciones podemos estar en este lugar tranquilo (perdida en sus sueños espero que no sea hentai de mi y de issei ewe chica perver xd)

Yuno: esta casa es increíble máster aquí podemos entrenar y descansar al mismo tiempo (diciendolo con animos)

Akeno: este lugar es perfecto para entrenar con todos además máster aquí podrá utilizar sus vectores espada (diciendo a unsergio con chichones xd)

Koneko: quiero entrenar con máster se podrá (diciendolo con ternura/ni loco are eso loca)

Mei: quiero pelear pero estoy cansada se podrá mañana quiero ver el lugar (diciendo con curiosidad)

Sergio: si se puede pero hasta mañana el viaje debió ser cansado bienvenidas y disfruten su estancia en nuestra casa chicas (ni loco ya con que me golpearan en la estacion estan locas las chicas en sus dias xd)

**Narrador** sergio salió después a un lugar cerca de la mansión aun recordaba ese día fatídico su soledad era lo que le acompañaba entonces sona sale a ver los alrededores del lugar y se percató de la tristeza de su máster entonces se acerco tapándoles los ojos

Sona: quien soy dime (diciendole con amor)

Sergio: eres tu sona que hace aquí (diciendole con ternura)

Sona: no me gusta que se vea así me recuerda a alguien hace mucho tiempo yo le jure algo a mi hermano menor lo mismo que usted a su hermana menor (diciendolo con tristeza)

Sergio: lo sé es que es algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente yo- (no pudo terminar por el beso de sona despues de unos segundos se separan por falta de aire y retomando el aliento sona le responde)

Sona: sergio-kun máster me gustas mucho para que sufra así y por eso entrenaremos todos para vengarnos de ella quien nos maltrato de esta manera (diciendole con amor y seriedad a su enamorado)

Sergio: sona sabe algo quise darle esto espero que le encante (dandole un beso apacionado dejandolos sin aire y otra vez retomando el aliento hablan los dos)

Sona: sergio-kun no sabía que diera un beso asi eso me encanto es mejor regresar a casa quiero que haga nuestra comida (tomandole la mano el acentua con la cabeza y se miran contentos)

Sergio: sona gracias por animarme y les tendré algo rico para la cena se lo merecen a todas (diciendole con amor a ella y caminan mientras en la ventana)

**(En la mansión desde la ventana)**

Asia siempre tengo que estar debajo de sona-san moo

Akeno: se nos adelanto primero debo ser quien lo ame yo no ella (con enojo)

Yuno: te equivocas akeno-sempai es mío y de nadie mas (diciendo que es su jugete xd)

Koneko: estás loca el es mío y de nadie me entiendes (pelea de gatos ewe)

Mei: es lindo así me siento celosa de ella (con sentimientos raros xp)

Sergio: llegamos les hare algo delicioso (entrando a la cocina)

**(30 minutos después de hacer la cena)**

Sergio: ya llegue miren que les prepare (dejando boqui abiertas a todas por la comida de el asi seria si tubiera casa u_u)

Sona: pero que comida esto es para todas (diciendo con asombro)

Akeno: parece que máster le encanto lo que hiso para nosotras esa es la actitud (con felicitacion de la comida)

Mei: woo máster con eso si da ganas de entrenar (con cara de habre, les dire que esta misaki es divertida no como en la serie entiended)

Yuno: yo quiero ese plato yo lo vi primero (viendo su comida favorita)

Koneko: estás loca no es cierto yo lo vi primero chismosa (otra vez pelea de gatos xd)

Asia: siempre es mío ese plato (con ojos de querer violar al pobre plato xd)

Sergio: ya miren hice dos para cada quien sus platillos favoritos el de koneko y yuno es atún con mayonesa con huevos el de sona su comida favorita es filetes de res empanizados akeno ensalada con atún asía su bollos de jamón y mei con su bolas de arroz listas y para mi jamón con frijoles y atun (diciendo esto con enojo pero calmado)

**(30 minutos después de comer todo parecian pelotas imaginen un episodio de los padrinos majicos donde timmy es gordo xd)**

Sergio: chicos iré a traer la comida de mañana nos vemos después oh sona-sempai que hace aquí (caminaba hasta que se topo con una sona sonrojada que al le parecia linda asi)

Sona: hola máster puedo acompañarlo (diciendo esto con ternura con una carra de puchero)

Sergio: si con gusto me aria una compañía a traer la despensa (desia contento de verla asi)

Sona: oye quiero escuchar su voz en una canción (diciendo como peticion de amor)

Sergio: si quiero porque me agradas mucho y empiezo a enamorarme de ti sona-semapi aquí va (la cancion que veran a continuacion no me pertenece school days)

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_en la esquina de la calle_  
_me detengo a recordar_  
_la sombras de los dos_  
_emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_se superponen por casualidad_  
_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_este momento es único_  
_siempre que estuve contigo_  
_me sentía de buen humor_  
_pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_los lugares q pertenecían a mi_  
_mentiras de platico_  
_me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_te amo tanto q me da vergüenza_  
_pues este amor_  
_solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_  
_la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde_  
_y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír_  
_como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar_  
_y esto hace ese toque que reconforta_  
_no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti_  
_aunque sea en vano_  
_es doloroso_  
_no importa donde correr_  
_los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo_  
_esa dulzura muy reservada_  
_se ha convertido en mi pecado_  
_mentiras de plástico_  
_vi el cielo de la noche más allá de la cerca_  
_luna de papel_  
_me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_pues aun te amo_

Sona: pero que hermoso fue me hace sentir cautivada te tu regalo (dandole un beso suave y se separan de nuevo viendose enfrente se sonrojan y no saben que decir hasta que sergio habla)

Sergio: gracias sona-sempai pues la verd- (no termino porque fue atacado por alguien sona salio ilesa pero sergio solo estaba lastimando)

Sona: pero que ah que fue eso máster (gritaba por su amor)

Sergio: estoy bien sona detrás de mí pero si es RIAS (saliendo de los escombros se sorprendio de ver a rias enojada)

Rías: parece que me encuentro con mi ex-amiga y el inútil de su maestro hay que miedo (diciendolo sarcasticamente)

Sona: RIAS PAGARAS POR LO QUE NOS HICISTES (gritaba la pobre ojivioleta)

Sergio: espera sona-san no hay necesidad de pelear aquí- (agarandolo rias por el cuello le dice esto)

Rías: cállate maldito infeliz tú no tienes derecho de pelear no eres más que un estúpido un estorbo más vale que se vallan o pagaran caro tu clan SERGIO (diciendo esto lo tira y se aleja volando)

Sona: máster está bien responda máster (muy preocupada por su amado pero se alegra de que reacciono)

Sergio: ah que paso esa MALDITA RIAS PAGARAS ESTO TE MATARE RIAS GREMORY MALDITA (gritando)

Sona: es mejor estar listos y debemos entrenar duro si queremos que esa maldita muera (diciendo con seriedad)

**Narrador** el día 2 ya a llegado en las montañas empezaron los entrenamientos de todos asía con su curación mei con sueva arma demoniaca y como yuno y koneko entrenaban sus poderes nekomatar asi como sona sergio y akeno peleaban entre ellos después de eso inicio un enfrentamiento

Sergio: bien todos esto será un vs quien gane peleara con el otro ganador quien peleara primero (diciendo al grupo)

Sona: iniciare yo (diciendo eso dando un paso en frente de su amado)

Koneko: también yo peleare (caminando enfrente de sona)

Sergio: muy bien primera pelea sona sitri vs koneko tojo empiecen (diciendo eso arrancan las dos)

Sona: aquí voy koneko sin piedad ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (gitando)

Koneko: entonces vamos ya (corriendo asia ella)

**Narrador** la pelea con sona y koneko inicio todos estaban viendo los movimientos de las dos sona ocupaba sus técnicas demoniacas así como koneko uso sus poderes de nekomatar daban lo mejor de ellas en su segundo día en la ciudad shuden en las montañas entonces koneko ataco con sus poderes mientras que sona igual estaban peliando a su máximo nivel los poderes de las dos eran impresionantes pero koneko gana la pelea

Sergio: la pelea termino ganadora koneko tojo perdedora sona sitri quien sigue (levantando la mano de koneko)

Yuno: peleare yo espere esto mucho tiempo akeno (diciendolo con reto a ella)

Akeno: tenía ganas de pelear contigo yuno (lo mismo era con ella)

Sergio: segunda pelea gasai yuno vs akeno himejima empiecen (dando la señal y salen corriendo ellas)

Akeno: vamos yuno da lo mejor en esta pelea para ganar si es que lo logras (diciendole con burla)

Yuno: ya quisieras akeno-sempai pero yo ganare (confiada)

**Narrador **la segunda pelea entre akeno y yuno era espectacular yuno era mejor que su hermana koneko pero ella no era rival de akeno y ocupo su rayo santo dejando a yuno fuera de combate

Sergio: pelea terminara ganadora akeno himejima perdedora gasai yuno la tercera pelea es yo contra misaki mei akeno has lo demás (diciendo esto sergio se pone enfrente de mei entonces)

Akeno: tercera pelea hatsune sergio máster vs misaki mei empiecen (dando la señal empezaron a correr)

Sergio: misaki no te contengas ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh vectores sujetadores (sacando los vectores)

Mei: no lo creo máster ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh espada akeiko (sacando una espada parecida al de kibo o de iria)

Sergio. activación de vectores transformación en espada vector ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (uno de los vectores se convirtio en espada como el de xenovia pero roja)

Mei: muy bueno el poder de los kiusus los diclonius pero será rival para mi espada ahhhhhhhhhhh (corriendo asia el)

Sergio: no se mei pero lo averiguaremos (corriendo chocan espadas)

**Narrador **la tercera pelea entre sergio y mei era intensa apenas sergio controlo el poder que tenia dándole caña a mei con sus poderes que tiene ahora que es un demonio la pelea llego a límites inimaginables pero sergio da el golpe final

Sergio: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ataque diclonios tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (con un golpe directo)

Mei: ataque akeiko ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh parece que master gana (allendo de rodillas)

Akeno: pelea terminada ganador máster perdedora misaki mei (diciendo esto cin la mano de victoria de sergio

Asia: eso fue una pelea intensa entre ustedes (atonita)

Koneko: si con este entrenamiento seremos fuertes y asi vencer a rías (diciendolo con proposito de venganza)

Sergio: si es verdad el primer dia y el segundo en esta ciudad los esfuerzos de todos están siendo útiles seremos fuertes y acabaremos con ella (por lo que hiso a el y a sus amigas y enamorada

**Narrador** los días pasaban hasta llegar el fin de semana todos ya estaban listos entonces sergio espero a donde estaba rías

Sergio: se que esta por aquí maldita estúpida pasamos una semana entrenando para que pagues tu mal (con odio por lo que hiso)

Rías: parece que me has descubierto maldito parece que si eres más fuerte que antes pero detendrás esto ahhhhhhhh (aventandole una bola color camersin oscura)

Akeno: eso no se le hace a máster rías (bloqueando el ataque de rias dejandola en shok)

Rías: akeno como bloqueaste este ataque poderoso (desia la peliroja)

Koneko: si podemos ahora porque llego tu hora

**Continuara en el siguiente capitulo**

**Primer enfrentamiento rías vs clan hatsune**

**hola de nuevo como les encanta este capitulo espero que les encante mucho entonces nos vemos otro dia y recuerde ya estoy con sona**

**sona: sergio te amo**

**sergio: lo se amor pero debes despedirte este capitulo se termino**

**sona: es verdad :p bueno es todo por hoy mis fans lo que paso es que si me perdi en mi suelos y pensaba en violar a sergio**

**sergio: que ?**

**sona: nos vemos**

**sergio: sonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- (borrando video :p)**


	11. RIAS VS CLAN HATSUNE

**Issei3: hola de nuevo mis lectores este es un nuevo episodio (emocionado)**

**Sona: quiero verte pelear a mi amor (emocionada)**

**Issei3: oyeme sona apoco te gusta el ? (incredulo)**

**Rias: ya mejor dire lo siguiente escuchen esta historia es fin de entretenernos ni el lector ni los personajes que se muestran no es responabre entonces damos inicio:**

**CAPITULO 11**

**PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO RIAS VS CLAN HATSUNE**

Sergio: se que esta por aquí maldita estúpida pasamos una semana entrenando para que pagues tu mal (diciendolo con confienaza)

Rías: parece que me has descubierto maldito parece que si eres más fuerte que antes pero detendrás esto ahhhh (saliendo derl lugar rias lo ataca)

Akeno: eso no se le hace a máster rías (saliendo akeno bloquea el ataque de rias dejandola en shok)

Rías: akeno como bloqueaste este ataque (incredula y con enojo)

Koneko: si podemos hacerlo ahora porque llego tu hora (diciendo esto hace que rias retroceda un poco)

Yuno: ya quisieras eso verdad koneko y rias-san es hora de pagar el precio (decia con prefeccion)

Sona: aquí estoy voy por ti mi amiga (parandose a lado de su amor)

Asia: asi podre vengarme de ella (con enojo)

Mei: no lo creo eso asia-san te aremos polvo maldita (decia la chica de piel blanca)

Rías: nadie detiene a la princesa de la destrucción nadie me entienden malditas basuras esto es solo el inicio jaja (saliendo del lugar dejando a unos chicos enojados)

Sergio: se fue pero regresara eso estoy seguro (decia un pelingro)

Koneko: si estoy segura de esto pero que peleas nos deparara con la traidora de rias (desia ella mientras los demas acentuan la cabeza)

Sergio: si es verdad solo tenemos que entrenar diario y estar listos para la batalla (decia con una confianza a prueba)

Sona: que pasara si junta aliados para combatirnos (decia con preocupacion la ojivioleta)

Asia: tiene razon sona-san en lo que dijo que aremos master (decia la ojiverde con tristeza)

Sergio: solo hay que encontrar también aliados quien pueda pelear contra ella (decia el ojinegro asia se contenta)

Yuno: tiene razon sergio-sama (decia la pelirosada)

Mei: entonces solo hay que entrenar y estar preparados para la gran batalla que esta por venir (decia la ojirojaverde)

Akeno: regresemos a casa entonces vamonos (diciendo la ojivioleta acentuan y se dirigian al ten)

Sergio: es verdad regresemos a Kioto debe estar bien la bebe y saya (decia con preocupacion)

Narrador rias ataco a saya matandola y decuartizandola mientras tomama a una bebe llorosa

**(En la residencia hatsune tres horas después de regresar a shuden encontraron una casa destrosada)**

Sona: que paso aquí la casa esta (decia con preocupacion el estado de todos estaban en shok pero sergio)

Sergio: miku, saya donde estan ellas (decia con horror y preocupacion entonces asia)

Asia miren esto es (se desmaya al ver el cuerpo de saya que estaba desmembrada y todos con horror pero sergio es el mas afectado)

Sergio: SAYA SUELTEMEN CHICAS (decia el mientras que koneko y yuno lo sujetaban como ellas estaban horrorisadas ante una ecena de un cuerpo todo desmebrado y sangrnado los ojos de saya se mostraba sufriendo como pidiendo ayuda de su enamororado sergio)

Yuno: quien aria esto es muy cruel (sin mirar el cuerpo que estaba desfigurado)

Koneko: pero que rias (diciendo esto sergio hervia de odio rabia y un corazon destrozado que sona remprazara)

Mei: entonces fue ella ahora que pasara (decia viendo a una saya muerta)

Akeno: no se pero se metió con alguien inocente y la mato con piedad dejandola asi esta enferma (decia al ver el cuerpo desmembrado)

Sona: encontré una nota si no vienes a este lugar tu preciada hermana miku acabara igual que tu estúpida madre rias gremory (si mirar el cuerpo estaba triste ella entendia lo sentimiento de su maestro)

Sergio: **RIAS PAGARAS CARO ESTO PAGARAS POR MATAR A MI MADRE Y SECUESTRAR A MIKU MALDITA SEAS RIAS PAGARAS (decia con el corazon roto y devastado por lo cual el ya estaba enamorandose de sona)**

Sona: calmate sergio eso no resolverá nada (desia para calmarlo pero el estaba en shok hasta que hablo)

Sergio: déjeme solo si (en estado de shok y destrozado por su primer amor muerta su segundo le hara olvidar todas entendieron acentuan y salen)

Akeno como ordene master vámonos (desia con tristeza akeno recordo lo mismo con su madre que fue asesina enfrente de ella por eso ella es sadica cuando mata demonios callegeros mientras que sona espereaba afuera)

Sergio: rias esta vez no estaras viviendo porque te matare, saya gracias por todo de verdad gracias cuidate donde estes (decia mientras bajaba un cuerpo desmembrado con lagrimas y empañadas de sangre el tenia una cara entre dolor y odio pero sona entra)

Sona: sergio (decia con tristeza y amor al ver a su enamorado)

Sergio: sona dejame solo no quiero ver a nadie eh (diciendo esto sona lo abraza dejando que el abrazara con todas sus fuerzas)

Sona: calmate sergio estoy aquí no te preocupes te juro que vengaremos a tu madre (decia ella con amor mientras lo miraba tambien el la miro y se besan bajo la luz de luna q los iluminaban)

**_(Cancion)_**

_mentiras de plástico  
me siento feliz de solo mirarte  
_

Sergio: sona gracias por estar conmigo de verdad gracias y quieres ser mi novia (diciendo con amor a su novia)

_corazón de papel_  
_ ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_ quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_ en la esquina de la calle_

Sona: sergio si quiero ser tu novia (con alegria lo besa de nuevo)

_me detengo a recordar_  
_ la sombras de los dos_  
_ emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_ se superponen por casualidad_

Sergio: te amo sona quiero estar a tu lado (decia mientras la besaba de nuevo)

_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_ este momento es único_  
_ siempre que estuve contigo _

Sona: yo igual te amo sergio-san te amo con mi alma (mientras se besaban)

_solo hay que ame sentía de buen humor_  
_ pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_ los lugares q pertenecían a mi_  
_ mentiras de platico _  
_ me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte_

Sergio: ya que eres mi novia nadie se debe enterar esto (decia con ternura)

_corazón de papel_  
_ me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_ te amo tanto q me da vergüenza_  
_ pues este amor_  
_ solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_

Sona: si lo se (lo besa de nuevo ellos se besaron y asi sguian)

los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo  
esa dulzura muy reservada  
se ha convertido en mi pecado

Sergio: claro es mejor irnos al menos acomodar las cosas pero antes (otro beso /creo que exagere en los besos)

_mentiras de plástico_  
_ vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca_  
_ luna de papel_  
_ me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_ aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_ te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_ pues aun te amo_

sona: si mañana hay escuela debemos ir a kuoh academia para estar listos (decian mientras salian tomados de la mano)

Sergio tienes razon sona-san (decia a su novia)

**Narrador** se despidieron a saya sergio y sus amigos entonces se fueron acasa

**(Al dia siguiente en la residencia hatsune)**

Sergio: bueno chicos ni al club podemos regresar (decia triste)

Sona: en las salas etudiantiles ni me permiten entrar oh pero si es una llamada de grayfia esta en camino (decia asustada)

Sergio: no ya esta aqui (diciendo eso sale un circulo majico sale la gran grayfia)

Grayfia: hola a todos que ha pasado estos últimos días desde la muerte de riser-sama (diciendo esto los chicos bajan la cabeza mas sergio por la perdida de su madre)

Akeno: muchos problemas rias nos traiciono a todos mato a la madre de master y secuestro a su pequeña hermana y se metio a la casa de alguien inocente (decia con tristeza y enojo por lo que vieron todos)

Grayfia: que no puede ser cierto rias se metio con alguien inocente que le pasa sabia que esto pasara akeno buen trabajo con el chico ahora que saben la situación es esta y la única manera de detener a rias es pelear con ella y si pierde mela llevare de este mundo pero si gana estarán condenados a muerte ni yo podre con ella (decia ella y tosos ya sabian que es lo que va a pasar)

Mei: entonces debemos entrenar mas duro y conseguir aliados quien nos pueda ayudar (decia con enojo de que se metieran con alguien inocente y secuestrar a otro)

Grayfia: es verdad sergio es su líder aun tiene casi sabe lo que paso debe estar lleno de ira ahora pero y a ocupado la mitad del juego y las piezas, ocupa sabiamente entonces siguan dando su mejor esfuerzo clan hatsune debo irme ahora que el clan de riser esta libre muchos de ellos regresaran a casa los que no no sabemos que destino tendrán entonces si lo topan convietelo en su siervo asi podra entrenarlos mas duro porque la batalla con ella será muy cansada den su esfuerzo chicos (diciendo eso se va como entro)

Koneko: eso aremos por ahora hay que ir a la escuela necesito ver algo ayi (decia con aburricion)

Asia: si es cierto al menos será un dia de olvinarnos de todo (decia por lo que vio /asia desperto al dia siguiente)

Yuno: si es cierto necesito un tiempo para distraerme (desia con aburricion tambien pero relajada)

Mei: entonces vámonos a la escuela me muero de conocer a kuoh academia (decia ella era su primera vez)

**(Academia kuoh pasillos)**

Sergio: las demás están estudiando yo tengo mi tiempo libre aber si ocupamos este tiempo en buscar aliados para derrotar a rias para que este mundo este en paz hay (chocando con una chica de piel blanca mas blanca que mei ella era ilya de fate/stay night este anime no me pertenece tambien)

Chica: ten mas cuidado a donde vas (decia con enojo)

Sergio: perdoneme no me fige también lo siento debo irme me esperan eh akeno (decia cuando venia akeno)

Chica: eres honesto eh es que quera esa chica con ese chico parece alterada (decia la ojiroja)

Akeno: master un mensaje del consejo estudiantil la sede esta (diciendo esto se espanta y piensa lo peor)

Sergio :oh no, no me digas que el consejo estudiantil esta (asustado sale corriendo seguido de uba akeno preocupada)

**(Consejo estudiantil)**

Sona: no la sala no porque la sala no (decia con amargura y tristeza cuando sergio corre asia el)

Sergio: sona que ha pasado oh no el consejo esta en eh (sona abrazandolo con lagrimas llora en el con una tristeza)

Sona: sergio poruq la sede porque (decia con lagrimas que el nunca la vio asi)

Sergio: sona estoy aquí calmese si no llore (desia para calmar a su novia y ella, el ve la sede estudiantil que se quemaba con fuego carmesin)

Sona: sergio era el lugar que mas quería ahora que perdi el lugar de i tranquilida (aun abrazandolo)

Akeno: master ella ya se esta pasando de la raya rias cuando nos dejara en paz (decia con odio)

Sergio: hasta que estemos muertos todos (lo decia con frialdad)

Chica: que ha pasado aquí eh pero que hace kaichou (decia con incredulidad al ver a su amiga abrazado por el chico que se topo/ sona era antes tosaka despues de la ultima guerra del santo grial decicido vivir de nuevo cambiando de nombre y cortandose el pelo)

Sergio: como sabe de sona-san (decia incredulo por la accion de la ojiroja)

Chica: porque es mi jefa quite sus manos asquerosas de ella (decia esto pero sona se para y le dice)

Sona: dejalo ilya el es mi novio dejalo por favor (dejando a todos en shok mas a sergio pero se da cuenta que lo hace para que la ojiroja no le pegara)

Ilya: que es su novio no diga tonterías tome esto estúpido (diciendole eso el bloquea el golpe de ilya)

Akeno: master esta bien (preguntaba asustada)

Sergio: si lo estoy bien parece que no esta enterrada de nada de lo que esta pasando ahora (decia con asombro)

Koneko: master debemos ir al club de ocultismo ya (desia koneko)

Sergio: si lo se vamos chicas (las chicas corren akeno como koneko)

Ilya: espere kaichou a donde va (decia lo que no podia ver, pero sona se detiene y le dice)

Sona con ellos a resolver esto usted no se debe de meter con mi novio o lo pagara (diciendole en tono de amenaza ella se espanta y retrocede y sona se va con los demas)

Ilya: maldición si lo hago estoy condenada es mejor seguirlos (siguio a sona pero ella se percato y se escondio dejandola)

**(Club de ocultismo)**

Asia: parece que el club esta intacto no hay nada peligroso (decia la pelirubia)

Yuno: si es cierto entonces grayfia debio dejarnos para nosotros (decia la pelirosada)

Sergio: hemos llegado que ha pasado (desia con preocupacion)

Yuno: esta todo bien dentro esta nota, es de grayfia dice aquí clan hatsune este club ahora es de ustedes uselo este lugar para reunir sus planes y acabar con ella tiene planeado destruir a la escuela hoy eh avisado que se desaloja la escuela su deber es detenerla ya grayfia (decia con asombro)

Sona: entonces ella piensa en atacar la academia kuoh (enojada por perder la sede estudiantil)

Akeno: master a comensado el ataque (viendo por la ventana una rias que destruia todo)

Rías: nadie detiene a la princesa de la destrucción nadie que este lugar este en cenizas jaja (decia mientras destrosaba el lugar entonces sona se enoja y le grita)

Sona: **RIAS YA VASTA MALDITA ESTUPIDA (diciendo esto rias voltea y le grita)**

Rías: **NADIE ME DIRA QUE HACER TOMA ESTO (aventando contra sona bolas carmesin)**

Mei: parece que llegue a tiempo (diciendo esto mei ocupa su katana y detiene el ataque de ella dejandola con asombro)

Sergio: justo a tiempo mei-san (decia el con felicidad ante esto ella se enfurece mas)

Rías: **NADIE PUEDE DETENERME MALDITAS ESCORIAS (volviendo atacar pero koneko intermviene)**

Koneko: nada de eso maldita (decia la nekomatar con una ataque poderoso mientras salia una asia con rabia)

Asia: pagaras el precio de un inocente (decia por la muerte mas fea que ha visto ella)

Sergio: pagaras por lo de saya maldita y por secuestrar a miku ahhhhhhhhhhhh (sacando una espada diclonius)

Rías: espera no se te olvide que tengo a tu hermana (mientras corria el se percata de que rias tenia a la bebe y sabia en la posicion en la que se encontraba)

Sergio: justo a tiempo AKENO (gritaba)

Akeno hai master (akeno sale de un lugar y toma a la bebe)

Rías: pero que carajos de donde salistes maldita (decia mientras se enojaba)

Akeno: eso no te incumbe estúpida menos mal que la bebe esta bien aquí esta master sana y salva (entregandole una bebe ilesa ella sonrie)

Sergio: gracias akeno miku esta bien, yuno llevaleta a donde no puedan atacar (enregandole la bebe ella acentua)

Yuno: entendido master (mientras que se alejaba yuno rias la iva a detener pero sergio detubo el ataque con su espada diclonius)

Sergio: rias pelearas conmigo por lo que le hicistes a saya me vengare de su muerte (decia mientras corria contra ella)

Rías: pero que graciosos vamos maldito (mientras sacaba sus poderes los dos sen enfrentan)

**Continua en el siguiente capitulo**

**En el próximo capitulo Sergio diclonius vs rias demonio**

**Issei3: que largo fue (cansado)**

**Sona: eso fue romantico (al corazon al mil xd)**

**Ria en el otro se pondra bueno espero con ancias el papel de la mala me la dio pero estraño lo buena que fui TT_TT (triste)**

**Sergio: ya se pero nos queda que decir nos vemos hasta la prosima y revisen y chequen n_n (contento)**


	12. SERGIO DICLONIUS VS RIAS DEMONIO

**Issei3: hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo se acerca el final de teporadad ya tengo pensado en las ovas 1 ova se llama destras de camara que opinan nuestros personajes la serie y la otra se llamara momentos divertidos durante la serie entonces damos inicio a este capitulo (emocionado)**

**Sona: espera issei en serio seran las ovas ? (confusa)**

**Issei3: si porq solo se que debe aver momentos divertidos de cada anime no ? (con sabiduria)**

**Rias: es un buen punto bueno entonces inicia quiero ser buena TT_TT (triste)**

**Issei3: ya se entonces damos inicio:**

**CAPITULO 12**

**SERGIO DICLONIUS VS RIAS DEMONIO**

Sergio: pagaras por lo que hicieste a saya maldita y por secuestrar a miku ahhhhhhh (gritando mientras corria contra ella)

Rías: espera no se te olvide que tengo a tu hermana (diciendo esto se detiene y ve la posicion en la que se encuentra ella y la bebe)

Sergio: justo a tiempo** AKENO** (gritandole a la ojovioleta)

Akeno: hai master (saliendo del lugar agarando a la bebe)

Rías: pero que carajos de donde salistes maldita (descia enojada)

Akeno: eso no te incumbe maldita estúpida, menos mal que la bebe esta bien aquí esta master sana y salva (entregandole una bebe feliz)

Sergio: gracias akeno miku esta feliz, yuno llevaleta a donde no puedan atacar (acentua la cabeza)

Yuno: entendido master (corre pero rias la iva a detener pero sergio se intepuso entre ellas)

Sergio: rias pelearas conmigo por lo de saya me vengare de su muerte (diciendo esto saca su espadas diclonius)

Rías: pero que graciosos entonces vamos maldito ahhhhhh (riendose corrio contra el)

Sergio ah activación de vectores espada diclonius

Rías: vamos toma esto (lanzando bolas carmesin)

Sergio: ahhhhhhh pero que diablos es fuerte a su nivel actual esta canasada pero tienen mucha energía (decia con sabiduria mientras caia se escondia)

Rías: donde estas (decia la pelisoja)

Sergio: aquí enfrente ahhhhhhhhhhh (diciendo esto sale y lo ataca con la espada dañandola)

Rías: maldito seas sergio (decia mientras gritaba de dolor mientras que abajo)

Akeno: esto esta fuera de los limites (decia con asombro)

Asia: es mucho poder entre los dos (decia ella donde los dos daban lo mejor de si)

Sona: no crei que estuvieran peliando en serio pero sergio se a dado cuenta de que ella se cansa mas que el (diciendo esto los demas acentuan la cebeza mientras ven la batalla)

Mei: entonces ganara o no (decia la piel blanca)

Akeno: no lo se ellos pelean a un ritmo impresionante (decia mientras peleaban ellos dos con un poder mostruoso)

Koneko: su poderes son impresionantes (asombrada)

Yuno: nunca vi una pelea tan mostrousa (decia mientras cargaba a la bebe que se sorprenden al verla)

Asia: pensamos que te fuistes con la bebe a un lugar seguro (decia la pelirubia)

Yuno: si lo se pero el lugar esta protegido con un circulo mágico de rias (decia mientras señalaba el circulo de la marca gremory)

Akeno: entonces no saldremos hasta que master gane (decia con esperanzas de salir aqui mientras en la pelea)

Rías: eres bueno no pensé que akeno te entrenaría bien como líder de un clan (decia con alago)

Sergio: gracias estúpida ella me enseño mucho y veo que te cansas pero no se sabe cuando ganare (decia mientras blandia la espada)

Rías: no lo creo maldito aver si ganas nunca podras ocupar los vectores asesinos (decia ella revelando la avilidad de el)

Sergio: no se sabe pero lo intentare (decia mientras corria contra ella)

Rías: toma esto (dandole un golpe a el y tambien golpeandola)

Sergio: toma ahhhh diablos me lastimo muy feo (decia mientras que su braso le daba el golpe)

Rías: jaja ahhhh miserabre estúpido no perderé (decia mientras se quejaba de dolor)

Sergio: eso lo veremos maldita pero que (se sorprende al ver las armas de el rey de lo heroes enfrente de el sona se quedo en shok igual)

Rías: mira esto es algo que le robre al un tal rey de los héroes (diciendo esto sergio y sona se soprenden al ver el nomble fantasma)

Sergio: pero si es de el como le robo el noble fantasma (diciendo en shok /es que vi el anime no pregunten)

Sona: no puede ser el noble fantasma de el rey de los héroes esa maldita planeta hacer una lluvia de espadas (diciendo esto ella sabe que destructivos son esas armas)

Sergio: no hay remedio tendre que ocupar el escudo de vectores chicas esconderse ya (diciendo esto las chicas se esconden mientras que el hace un escudo de vectores)

Rías: toma ataque de espadas asesinas ahhhhhhh (diciendo esto avienta las espadas de diferente tipos contra el)

Sergio: escudo diclonius activado ahhhhhh que maldición lo atravesó (mientras es colpeado con las espadas se lastima sona se espanto al ver a su novio herido)

Sona: **SERGIO **(decia ella mientras que el caia)

Sergio: estoy bien la única manera de detenerla es con los vectores destructivos pero como dijo con el poder de los demás, entonces chicas deme su poder demoniaco por favor (pidiendo esto ellas le dan el poder a el mientras emergian unos vectores listos para atacar)

Sona: aun es imposibre atacarla asi sergio pero te doy me poder toma (diciendo esto los vectores estaban listos para atacar)

Akeno: un error y moriras (decia ella el acentua con confianza mientras que la energia estaba hecha los vectores estaban listas /escuchen la cancion de la genkidama ante esta ecena)

Sergio: tengo toda la energía suficiente toma maldita (aventaba miles de vectores contra ella, y activa su escudo deteniendolo

Rías: pero que no perderé no voy a perder eh no (mientras detenia el poder de el retrocedia)

Sergio: estoy sorprendido rias distes lo mejor de ti peliastes pero es mejor que desaparesca ya dare lo mejor de mi y mi novia espero que seas buena y asi enseñarte lo mejor de mi como maestro (decia con una sonrisa calida ante ella)

Rías: nooooooooo (decia mientras era derrotada)

Sergio: adiós rias gremory espero que renasca buena ahhhhhh (decia mientras que los vectores detrulleron el escudo de rias)

Rías: no ahhhhhhhhhh nooooo (mientras era ventada callo al piso se golpea la cabeza)

Sergio: lo he logrado (decia mientras caia al suelo sona va tras el)

Sona: **SERGIO LO HAS LOGRADO MI HEROE (decia ella mientras que lo besa)**

Akeno: por fin ha terminado la pesadilla (decia aliviada)

Asia: miren no esta muerta ella esta viva (decia ella con horror)

Sergio: es imposible debió matarla ese ataque (decia en estado de shok)

Rías: donde estoy y quienes son ustedes (decia confundida dejando a ellos en shok)

Yuno: parece que perdió la memoria cuando callo (decia mientras sostenia a la bebe)

Rías: donde estoy quienes son ustedes me pueden decir que esta pasando (decia un poco asustada)

Koneko: es broma o solo es un juego para atacar (decia ella corre y la ataca)

Rías: no dentente ayuda (decia asustada dejando a todos en shok de nuevo entonces sergio le responde)

Sergio: espera koneko ire hablar con ella (decia el acercandose)

Rías: no me haras nada (decia ella dejando en shok al ver una rias timida e indefensa)

Sergio: no te encuentras bien no se olvida nada (deia para confirmar si estaba jugando o no)

Rías: si lo estoy bien no me olvidado nada solo que me duéle la cabeza pero estoy bien (decia con confianza dejando a todos impactados)

Sergio: ya veo chicas ya no es peligrosa parece que ese golpe nos ayudo mas que el ataque (decia ya aliviado y las chicas estaba igual pero no podian olvidar lo que le hiso a esa pobre mujer)

Sona: entonces ella es buena no recordara nada (decia con preocupacion sobre ella a lado de su novio)

Sergio: no se sabe sona-san pero de que es buena si me alegra que olvidara la pelea y todo pero es algo que nosotros no olvidaremos con el tiempo (decia el por la muerte mas fea que ha visto)

Rías: ahhh que me esta pasando (calledon por efecto de los golpes)

Akeno: master no se ve bien ella (decia mientras ella se retorcia del dolor)

Sergio: el ataque la lastimo morirá pero no la are mi sierva y de paso borrar cualquier rastro de su maldad por el clan hatsune rias gremory seras mi sierva y seras buena (diciendo esta se despierta una rias confundida)

Rías: ahg que a pasado chicos los veo preocupados (decia ella regresando a la normalidad)

Sergio: no es nada mejor regresemos a casa y avisaremos a grayfia sobre el asunto (diciendo esto ellas salen de ecena)

Akeno: si como ordene master (diciendo esto se va akeno)

Yuno: es mejor irnos verdad pequeña (decia mientras ponia caras a la bebe que se reia al ver las caras bobas de yuno)

Koneko: si esa pequeña es tierna (decia en forma de madre xd / como es una neko y los bebes son asi piensan los nekos)

Asia: si vámonos (saliendo detras de los demas)

Rías: entonces cuéntame que eso de sierva akeno (decia una rias curiosa xd)

Akeno: bueno ya que (decia con aburricion)

Sergio: ahg que pasara ahora ya que ella es buena (decia el mientras que sona le habla)

Sona: estas bien amor (lo decia con ternura ante su novio)

Sergio: eh que sona no me asustes asi cielo (decia un poco asustado)

Sona: perdona por eso pero ya que termino esto porque no vamos a una cita solo los dos (decia coquetamente a el)

Sergio: si porque no vamos a una cita quería salir contigo después de esta pelea (decia con seducion ante su novia)

Sona: con gusto me sentaría alagada (decia con una voz erotica que sergio se pone nervioso y se van tomados de las manos)

Mei: me siento celosa de esos dos porque si no llevo ni un mes en este lugar y mis sentimientos aumentan mejor regreso a casa con ellas (diciendo esto se van a casa mientras anochecia)

**Continuara en el siguiente capitulo**

**En el siguiente capitulo mei se enamora y cita con zona**

**Issei3: fue un poco corto pero entretenido (con alegria)**

**Sona: ya quiero mi cita con el (decia desesperada)**

**Rias: espera hasta el otro episodio (seria)**

**Mei: sona te lo voy a robar (decia en forma de reto)**

**Sona: ya quisieras roba novios (decia con enojo)**

**Mei: que dijistes (con enojo issei3 interviene)**

**Issei3: mejor no se guardan eso en el siguiente capitulo y nos queda que decir nos vemos en otro capitulo final de temporada y si pudieran checar y revisar estare feliz de estar dispuesto a criticas bueno nos vemos (decia con un tono de adios xd)**


	13. MEI ENAMORADA Y CITA CON SONA FINAL 1 TP

**Issei3: bueno llegamos a final de temporada pero la siguiente cambiara todo no se lo esperen (emocionado)**

**Sona: este episodio es el mejor que veran todos los lectores (emocionada)**

**Mei: la verdad si (tranquila)**

**Rias: bueno damos inicio o que (enojada)**

**Issei3: pues inicio (gritando)**

**CAPITULO 13 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

**MEI SE ENAMORA Y CITA CON SONA**

Sergio: ahg que pasara ahora ya que ella es buena (preocupado)

Sona: estas bien amor (decia con ternura)

Sergio: eh que zona no me asustes asi cielo (asustado)

Sona: perdona por eso pero ya que termino esto porque no vamos a una cita solo los dos (lo decia con ternura)

Sergio: si porque no vamos a una cita quería salir contigo después de esta pelea (lo decia con amor y aprecio)

Sona: con gusto me sentaría alagada (con tono erotico el se pone nervioso y le toma la manos y se van juntos a casa)

Mei: me siento celosa de esos dos porque si no llevo ni un mes en este lugar y mis sentimientos aumentan mejor regreso a casa con ellas (decia con celos de la pareja y se va a casa en una noche tranquila)

**(Al dia siguiente en la residencia hatsune en la habitación de Sergio)**

Sergio: ahhh dormi bien eh que es esto deja tocar por aquí no me digas que (tocaba algo de alguien que le encataria sona grita)

Sona: kyaaa mi sergio es atrevido (decia con tono erotico sergio se puso al rojo vivo)

Sergio: sona-san que hace en mi cama asi vestida (decia con nerviosismo viendo a una sona en paños menores/ neta si eso me pasa en la vida hemorragia nasal)

Sona pues me lo pregunto yo creo que camine dormida y entre a tu habitación

Sergio: ya veo mejor hay que alistarnos para comer si (decia con nerviosismo y con ternura)

Sona: si mi osito (lo decia con tono erotico y con amor/santos cielos nunca me pasara eso pero ya que)

Sergio: ah ella me pone asi no me imagino cuando estemos solos (decia el mientras que ella se iva a su habitacion)

**(Mas tarde en la casa)**

Sona: debo estar preparada es la primera vez que tengo una cita con el (decia emocionada de su novio/ ya era tarde como las 6:30 pm)

Sergio: debo estar listo para la cita con ella (decia el lo mismo de ella)

Mei: hola master a donde vaz todo arreglado (decia con tono amabre)

Sergio: a pasear afuera no es gran cosa (decia evitando para que no se diera cuenta de la cita de el y de sona)

Mei: en serio sabe algo me agradas mucho y porque no salimos nosotros (decia ella con tono amoroso)

Sergio: que espera mei-san no es que yo quiera (decia eso para no lastimarla sona caminava para hablar con el y escuchan todo)

Mei: es por ella verdad que tiene ella que no tiene yo (decia enojada y sona escuchaba)

Sergio: para mi sona es la persona que me curo el dolor de perder a la persona que me rocogio cuando estaba muriendo ella entro en mi corazon (decia con amor ante eso sona se ponia muy feliz)

Mei: ya veo me gustas mucho sal conmigo (decia esto con amor y se avienta y se sonrojan entonces sona entra y le responde)

Sona: que le haces a mi novio (decia enojada y muy sonrojada)

Mei: tu novio yo lo vi primero (decia como si fuera su novio)

Sona: no me hagas reir el me ama (decia esto ante su amor a el ante el nuevo habla este)

Sergio: puedo opinar algo chicas (decia asustados por las dos fieras de amor por el xd)

Sona, Mei ya cállate no hables (decian ella el acentua triste)

Sergio ok porque a mi (decia este llandose a del lugar sona se percata y lo hablaza)

Sona: espera sergio no saldremos a la cita (decia triste)

Sergio: si vamos (con ternura se van dejando a una mei celosa)

Mei: huy como estoy celosa como quisiera que me viera el a mi y no a ella (decia muy enojada)

Asia: yo igual quiero eso (decia una asia triste)

Mei: desde cuando (decia la ojirojaverde recuerden que hice a esta mei diferente pero con sus ojos igual)

Asia: desde que lo conocí hasta el dia que me salvo de ella lo almo con toda mi alma (decia una asia con sentimientos a flor de piel)

Mei: ya veo pero no se puede el ya tiene ojos para ella (diciendo esto que no ha perdido la batalla aun)

Asia: lo se pero espero que algún dia podamos estar juntos (decia con esperanzas)

Mei: igual yo (con los mismos sentimientos)

Yuno: que hacen chicas (decia la pelirosada llegando con ellas)

Asia: hablando de master es lindo que no se figo en mi y en ella si (decia esto con pucheros xd)

Yuno: ya veo igual me gusta pero si lo ubiera apollado antes estaría con el y no con ella (decia un poco triste)

Koneko: es es verdad me gusta mucho el es tierno fuerte y decidido en dar lo mejor de si (llegando con las demas)

Akeno: te apoyo en eso koneko es verdad que es tierno fuerte que soporta todo si lo ubiera apoyado antes que ella estaría su lado (decia muy apacionada)

Rias: ese chico es bueno y no se porque me dan celos a pensar de que me regreso a la normalidad esto es amor lo que dicen todos (decia inesperta)

Asia: asi es rias-san entonces no queda mas que esperar es mejor hacer los deberes de la casa (diciendo esto ellas se van)

**(Con sergio y sona)**

Sergio: este lugar es romantico (decia mientras paseaban juntos)

Sona: si lo se amor quiero estar aquí siempre que estemos solos (le decia a un lugar hermso en un lago)

Sergio: si mi cielo te amo no quiero que esto empañe nuestro amor que apenas florece (decia mientras la abraza)

Sona: lo se mira este lago hermoso porque no comemos aquí (decia ella mientras extendia un mantel enfrentede un hermoso lago y de los arboles de sakurai)

Sergio: si porque no ven este lugar es romantico y lo que me gusta este lugar hay parejas jóvenes a flor de piel expresando sus sentimientos como nosotros amor (decia mientras avian parejas jovenes entre ellos)

Sona: si es verdad por eso te amo mucho sergio te amo y nunca te dejare (decian mientras lo abraza con amor y aprecio)

Sergio: igual yo no te dejare y te apoyare con todas mis fuerzas (decia mientras le besa la frente)

Sona: sergio te amo (mientras que se besan)

Sergio: igual yo te amo quiero que escuches mi canción que te hice recuerdas la que te cante (le desia a la cancion que canto hace poco cuando la conocio mas)

Sona: si me encanto quiero escucharla de nuevo (decia porque le gustaba como cantaba)

Sergio: entonces la cantare para todas las parejas que están aquí quiero que todos no olviden este dia y chicos si quieren den esta canción a sus amadas entonces (decia a todos que pusieron atencion las parejas)

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_en la esquina de la calle_  
_me detengo a recordar_  
_la sombras de los dos_  
_emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_se superponen por casualidad_  
_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_este momento es único_  
_siempre que estuve contigo_  
_me sentía de buen humor_  
_pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_los lugares q pertenecían a mi_  
_mentiras de platico_  
_me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_te amo tanto q me da vergüenza_  
_pues este amor_  
_solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_  
_la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde_  
_y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír_  
_como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar_  
_y esto hace ese toque que reconforta_  
_no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti_  
_aunque sea en vano_  
_es doloroso_  
_no importa donde correr_  
_los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo_  
_esa dulzura muy reservada_  
_se ha convertido en mi pecado_  
_mentiras de plástico_  
_vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca_  
_luna de papel_  
_me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_pues aun te amo_

Sona: te amo mi poeta te amo te quiero (le decia con ternura mientras que las parejas le apraudian por la cancion)

Sergio: siempre te amare sona sitri (diciendo esto la besa)

Sona: y yo a ti hatsune sergio (decia lo mismo mientras que regrasaban a casa)

Sergio: la noche es joven no cres eso (decia al ver muchas parejas jovenes enamoradas)

Sona: si lo se es muy romantico ver la luz de la luna enfrente de nosotros (decia mientas que todos veian la luna hermosa)

Sergio: si es verdad la luz de la luna es hermosa como tu (diciendole con amor)

Sona: en serio crees eso mi amor (decia muy ilucionada)

Sergio: si mi cielo te amo eres la persona que amo y protejo con toda mi alma (decia mientras la besa de nuevo)

Sona: sergio mira este lugar es perfecto para ver un rato las estrellas (decia mientras señalaba el lugar hermoso)

Sergio: si vamos (caminaban a un lugar cerca del lago)

Sona: sergio eres tan lindo te amo (decia con amor a su novio)

Sergio: ven siéntate conmigo a verlas (el le decia ella se sienta y lo abraza)

Sona: sergio te amo (decia esto el lo besa y se duermen)

**Narrador** los dos durmieron hasta que dio otro nuevo dia en el parque no eran los únicos que estuvieron allí si no que otras parejas estuvieron también hasta que el sol salió sona y sergio estaban abrazados uno del otro entonces despierta sergio

Sergio: despierta mi cielo que ya es de dia amor (decia con ternura a un sol saliente)

Sona: amor buenos días (decia con ternura mientras despertaba)

Sergio: parece que nos quedamos dormidos al menos no somos los únicos (viendo esto ellos despertaron mas parejas que se quedaron igual en ese lugar)

**(De regreso a la residencia hatsune)**

Sona: fue el mejor dia de mi vida (decia como si lo hicieron pero era una cita nomas xd)

Sergio: si igual yo pero que pasara ahora que estamos juntos no lo hemos hecho pero algún dia si podamos (decian esto con amor y ternura)

Sona: si es verdad es mejor ir a kuoh academia para estar en un nuevo dia (decia para estar lista para ir a la escuela)

Sergio: si es verdad vamos (diciendo esto se alista para ir a kuoh academia)

**Final de temporada**

**Continuara con la ova 1 detras de camaras de toda la serie**

**Issei3: eso fue emotivo en esa parte :3 (decia feliz)**

**Sona: eso fue romantico ver esa cita en mis ojos pero el final termino asi u_u**

**Mei: exagerada bueno en la segunda temporada habla sorpresas muy crudas no se lo pierdad**

**Rias: entonces damos fin a esta temporada y los esperamos en las ovas y en la segunda temporada**

**Issei3: no hay nada que decir que nos vemos en la ovas nos vemos**


	14. OVA DETRAS DE CAMARAS 1 TEMPORADA

**Issei: damos inicio a las 2 ovas (feliz)**

**OVA1 **

**DETRÁS DE CAMARAS DE TODA LA SERIE**

Narrador: chicos que les pareció la serie (decia la opinion sobre la serie)

Miku: bueno sabia que morirá de esa manera pero asi es mi papel que me dio (decia dudosa sobre su papel)

Sergio: bueno después de todo el primer capitulo fue un poco triste (decia inesperto pero con sabiduria)

Saya: a mi me encanto algunas cosas del protagonista dando su amor (alegre en su punto de vista)

Rin: la verdad el papel de la mala me quedo perfecto actuo bien en esta ecena (decia orgullosa de su papel)

Saya: si eso es verdad ero tenia que morir mas adelante pero mi papel de enamorada sona lo toma (decia con cautela)

Sergio: si es verdad pero miku dio su papel perfecto (decia por la mejor actuacion despues asia daria otro mejor que el de ella)

Miku: si mi papel de la sufrida es algo que me encanto (diciendo esto se pone cntenta sobre su punto de vista de su actuacion)

Rin: si el mio igual era perfecto (el de rin y rias eran perfectos en su punto de vista del narrador)

Narrador: chicas que les pareció en aparición del quinto capitulo (decia esto a rias, yuno, akeno y a sona)

Rias: en lo personal al inicio mi papel no era malo si no hasta el octavo capitulo (decia con cautela asia da su punto de vista)

Asia: pues en lo general siempre me va bien en este papel hasta que el salió a salvarme (decia por la actuacion de sergio)

Sergio: si tiene razon ella ese papel de la chica indefensa le queda bien (decia cona alago)

Akeno: la verdad el papel de rias le quedo bien el papel de la mala es perfecto (decia ella con orgullo)

Sergio: si ese papel le quedo igual como a rin (decia en su punto de vista de las dos actuaciones)

Rin: si es verdad actuar de mala es la mejor actuación que se podía hacer (decia con orgullo)

Asia: bueno además de actuar de inocente sali bien con el papel (decia la actuacion de asia era casi perfecta que le gano como la mejor ecena dramatica despuesa de rin y de sergio)

Sona: pues la verdad el papel me quedo bien pero de que me enamorara del protagonista me hiso sentir mejor porque demuestra que el amor se puede pero lo que me dio curiosidad fue la ecena del cuerpo desmembrado de saya era feo que ni podía ver (decia un maniqui muy elaborado que parecia real los que lo hicieron vomitaron o se desmayaron xd)

Akeno: si es verdad además las actuaciones de koneko y yuno eran los mismos que los demás series le quedan bien (decia ella y koneko da su opinion)

Koneko: si ese es el papel de una nekomatar además yuno era como copia de mi actuacion pero aveces salía de divertida en algunas ecenas (decia en su punto de vista de la actuacion de yuno habla)

Yuno: la verdad el papel de nekomatar que me diero encajo mientras que en mirai nikki era la mala pero el que me dieron era buena en mi opinión es el segundo pepel da actuacion exprendido (decia en su punto de vista)

Mei: a pesar de salir después de la mitad de la serie el papel era bueno no en another era fría y sin emociones en este era divertida celosa o curiosa además me preguntaba que el protagonista viera la muerte mas fea no se olvida (decia con alegria sobre su actuacion en la serie)

Sergio: por lo general ese papel de la muerta saya salió mas muerta que nada (la actuacion mas dramatica esa mejor pero no el de asia)

Saya: bueno cuando hicieron el maniquí descurtizado quede sorprendida al verlo asi (decia a su reprica muy identica y descuatizada de ella en su opinion)

Rias: la ecena de la pelea con el era la mas epica que diríamos metiendo los nobres fantasmas de fate/stay night y el elfen lied pero que metieran de another y vocaloid era loco (decia un poco alegre todos se rieron)

Miku: por lo general siempre soy la que sufre pero asia era peor que yo pero la diferencia es que muere por rin y no por Daniel quien nos dejo en la calle (decia por su actuacion en el primer capitulo)

Daniel: lo general para mi que saliera poco en el primer capitulo fue épico diría yo pero el gusto en la serie no perdia la aventura y el romance del protagonista (decia en su opinion)

Madre: bueno por ser la mala que inicio me metieran en su idea además el papel de miku era hermoso (decia en su punto de vista)

Miku: gracias por eso además el papel de todos les quedo bien asia era la mas dramática (alagada y daba su opinion sobre la actuaccion de asia)

Asia: si verdad bueno para mi el final de la serie la cita y la enamorada quedo bien pero sabemos que el la segunda temporada volverán las tragedias a el (decia en su opinion sobre el nuevo guion de la nueva temporada)

Sergio: si tienes razon pero el guin que demandan es seguirlo a pesar de lo que pasara (decia porque el era quien hiso su historia)

Koneko: si es verdad pero las tragedia en el primer capitulo quien te acompañara o esta haciéndose (preguntaba sobre la nueva apreja del protagonista)

Rias: como le toco a sona en la primera temporada en la segunda quien tomara el papel de la enamorada no se sabe (decia con curiosidad)

Mei: si es verdad pero esperemos que sea emociónate como la primera temporada y parece que hay momentos divertidos de la primera que veremos pronto no señor narrador (diciendo esto el narrador responde)

Narrador: asi es chicas y chicos y no se pierdan la segunda ova los momentos divertidos durante la serie no se pierdan nos queda mas que decir (dicinedo esto todos gritan)

Todos: nos vemos en la segunda temporada (diciendo esto se despidien)

**Continuara con la ova 2**

**Issei3: eso fue corto pero divertido mis lectores en la segunda ova habla pura divercion si los demas no aparecen tomaron el dia libre y me dejaron solo malvados no me queda mas que decir que cambie el titulo y la segunda temporada esta cerca no se pierda la segunda ova chequen y revicen hasta pronto**


	15. OVA 2 MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS 1 TEMPORADA

**Issei3: hola de nuevo vamos con la segunda ova espero que le haga reir iniciamos (decia feliz)**

**OVA 2**

**MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS DE LA SERIE**

Narrador: ya actuar miku sergio a ecena (decia el para que los dos actuaen)

Sergio: si ya voy estas lista miku (decia seriamanente)

Miku: si lista (decia igual)

Narrador: acción (dando inicion la primera ecena)

Sergio: yo te prometi ver a jupiter ah (decia esto meintras le caia un foco)

Miku: pero que carajos pero que gracioso jaja pobre de el ayúdelo (decia mientras se reia)

Sergio: me quemo hay donde hay agua ahhhh (decia mientras buscaba donde hayara agua)

Narrador: bueno pasemos a otra ecena danien conduce el coche para recoger a miku y a sergio toma uno acción (dando inicion a la toma)

Daniel: como controlo esto (decia en el coche descontrolado el pobre estaba aterrado)

Sergio: nos va a tropellar corran (decia este mientras que salian del lugar)

Miku: ah dios pensé que le dieron el permiso de conducir y que sabia bien (decia ella en tono de fracaso)

Daniel: menti lo ciento (mentira piadosa ewe)

Sergio: siempre esto nos cuesta mas de un dia en sacar la ecena (decia enojado)

Narrador: mejor a la ecena del capitulo cinco donde sergio se topa a rias acción (decia mientras daba actuaccion a la ecena)

Sergio: siempre que vea saya seria ahhhhh (callendo en una coladera)

Rias: quien dejo la coladera abierta (deci mientras se reia)

Akeno: que mal paso jaja (decia mientras se moria de risa)

Sergio: ayuden no se queden paradas (decia enojado y todo mojado)

Narrador: mejor donde rin secuestra a asia capitulo ocho acción (dando accion a la ecena)

Rin: pagaras por las golandrinas (que eso de golandrinas o.o)

Asia: no era si quieres ir por ella (decia en tono aburrido)

Sergio: creo ni al caso viene eso (con cara de wtf)

Narrador: vamos al cuarto capitulo la confesión de saya acción (decia irritado)

Sergio: buenos días ah ahg (dijo eso se cae de la escaleras)

Saya: creo que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo (decia ella avergonzada)

Narrador: cuarto capitulo la confesión de saya acción (repitiendo la ecena)

Sergio: buen ah huy ou ac (no dijo nada solo se pega y se cae en el segundo piso)

Saya: no se si reirme o avergonzarme (decia ella toda con watf)

Sergio: porque siempre me golpeo en cada ecena de romanticismo (decia este todo triste o desaburrido)

Narrador: mejor vamos al capitulo nueve rias traiciona a su clan acción (decia para continuar la ecena)

Rias: cual es la orgia (wtf sin comentarios)

Akeno: jaja (se moria de risa)

Sergio: deja de decir eso ya van cinco veces que lo dice (lo decia igual mientras se reia a si o.O :p)

Asia: jaja eso fue gracioso (decia mientras se moria de risa)

Sona hay porque la aruinas ene sa oparte es asunto

Yuno: no es celebran hoy (reatificando lo primero xd)

Narrador: mejor al diez entrenando en las montañas shuden acción (avergonzado)

Sergio: es bueno regresar de noche pero si es un muerto muere zombi (decia aterrado el pobre ewe)

Mei: espera tarado no estoy muerta asi es mi piel idiota deja de subir ese palo ahhhh (decia mientras corria de el)

Narrador: ni al caso podemos hacer bien esto (decia enojado)

Sergio me espante pensé que estaba muerta (decia en tono aburrido)

Mei: muerta aquí te dare tu muerta (decia ella mientras sacaba un tubo)

Sergio: pero espera mei no me peges con un tubo ah mi ojo ah mi pie mi brazo ah mi cara (decia el mientras era golpeado por la chica del bate xd)

Mei: aquí esta tu muerta (decia enojada)

Narrador: mei te pasastes (decia el un poco asustado)

Mei: se lo merecía (decia mientras esta el todo golpeado el pobre o.o)

Narrador: mejor el capitulo seis la traición de rin kagamine acción (dando accion a la toma)

**(En el parque)**

Sergio: que es lo que necesitas rin-chan (decia serio)

Rin: si me das tus calzones (que paso aqui ? o.O)

Sergio: que calzones te los doy si quieres (decia sin verguenza)

Rin: sergio que puerco (decia con tono vergonzada)

Sergio: tu lo dijistes que te diera calzones (reactificando lo que dijo ella xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd)

Rin: hay me confundi en el guion (decia con risa)

Narrador: bueno eso fue asqueroso vamos a la ultima ecena chicos espero que no la aruinen capitulo doce sergio diclonius vs rias demonio acción (dando accion a la ecena)

Sergio: toma esto vectores destructivos ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh (gritando el se ven unas bragas de mei pero que carajos hace eso en la ecena de la pelea o.o ._. o_o O_o o.O O.o o_O ._. o.o)

Rias: pero que es eso (decia al ver una bragitas verdes xd soy un degenerado xd)

Sergio: ah que vergüenza (decia todo rojo)

Sona hay que mal jajaja (decia con una risa loca :3)

Asia: y pensé que la ecena de los calzones era mala esta es peor (decia en la ecena de los calzones que dijo rin o_o)

Mei: maldito degenerado regresame mis bragas (decia mientras sacaba un tubo toda roja estaba ewe)

Sergio: como carajaos salieron de ayi no mei con el tubo no ah mi cara mi pie (decia este mientras era golpeado)

Koneko: yo no sali en lasa ecenas pero creo que mei se paso (me doy cuenta que no la puse xd)

Yuno: si el no es pervertido quien lo hiso (decia ella)

Narrador: bueno chicos terminamos aquí (dando fin a la ecena)

**Final de la ova 2**

**Capitulo 14 sergio y asia son traicionados**

**Issei3: bueno chicos creo que la ecena de los calzones no olvidare nunca jajajajajaja no me queda mas que decir que nos vemos en la segunda temporada entonces chequen y revisen y nos vemos en la segunda temporada (despidiendose alegremente)**


	16. SERGIO, ASIA TRAICIONADOS TEMPORADA 2

**Issei3 como veran ya he iniciado con la segunda temporada que nos depara nuestro protagonista y asia el nuevo amor de el o sona el viejo amor perdera contra el nuevo amor damos inicio a esta seguda temporada comenzamos (decia serio)**

**CAPITULO 14**

**SERGIO Y ASIA SON TRAICIONADOS**

**Narrador :** después de mucho tiempo la vida era normal pero la bebe de sergio murió de una enfermedad y la única persona que lo apoyo fue asia y asi paso el tiempo y nos encontramos en kuoh academia poco después exactamente un dia después vemos caminar a sergio y asia sin emociones con una pequeña niña de pelo verde porque entonces damos un regreso en el tiempo hace un dia en la academia kuoh antes de las clases adentro del instituto/

**(Recuerdos inicio)**

Sergio: bueno es aburrido en la academia pero debo estudiar y ser el mejor demonio lo bueno es que akeno me dio un juego extra de piezas malignas por si pasaba algo (decia al ver las piezas de ajedrez)

Asia: hola sergio-sama que hace aquí aburrido (decia mientras llegaba asia a su lado)

Sergio: hola asia-san nada aquí despejando mi mente es mejor ir a clases (decia el y ayuda a levantar a asia)

Asia: si vámonos (se dirigieron a sus aulas)

**Narrador:** las clases eran normales hasta la salida sergio se topo con asia de nuevo y se fueron al club de ocultismo juntos y entran asia con ternura y sergio con aburricion akeno volvió a ser líder del clan himejima pero las cosas entre sergio y asia cambiaran

Sergio: aquí presente sergio a sus servicios (decia aburrido pero sereno)

Asia: aquí presentes (decia inocentemente)

Akeno: bueno ya están todos les informare que grayfia-sama dijo que viene un joven del inframundo a ver nuestro estado de nobleza debe aver si tenemos capacidad de ser asi oh ya ha llegado vamos (depues de decirlo salen en uno en uno)

Sona: ok vamos chicos como será el (decia con curiosidad)

Mei: solo revisara el clan es todo (decia seria)

Koneko: si es verdad es eso vamos yuno (le decia a su hermana)

Yuno si koneko (la seguia)

Rias: si vamos chicos sergio, asia (decia entonces ni escucharon lo que dijeron)

Sergio: escuchastes lo que dijo la jefa asia (le pregunto algo aburrido)

Asia: no ire a sacar algo y te alcanzo si (decia ella mientras el iva a otro lugar)

Sergio: si asia te espero en casa con las demás (decia alegre)

**Narrador:** entoces sergio sale poco después y lo que ve lo deja en shok rias y las demás besaban aun chico que no sabia quien era, quien lo besaba mas el chico era su novia sona entonces el se enoja corre y golpea al chico

Sergio: que te pasa ella es mi novia (empujandolo)

Chico: tu novia toma esto (ante el golpe segio le dolio)

Sergio: que ahhhh pero que (decia mientras lo golpean)

**Narrador:** entonces es golpeado voltea y ve que era sona que lo golpeo entonces

Sona: como se atreve a golper a tomoya toma esto chicas demosle una lección (decia con frialdad)

Sergio: que nooo ahg (mientras es golpeado)

**Narrador:** entonces las chicas lo golpearon y ocuparon sus poderes asi como akeno su rayo santo rias su bolas carmesin mei con su espada yuno y koneko con sus poderes nekomatar como sona sus poderes como los de rias pero moradas asia sale ver lo que pasa y lo defiende

Asia: que les pasa a todos con el están locas (decia al ver a sergio todo golpeado con mucha sangre)

Yuno: cállate maldita no interfiereas (corria contra ella)

Koneko: vamos yuno a golpear a los estorbos (igual corria contra asia)

**Narrador:** yuno y koneko golpean a asia sin piedad sergio también estaba asi ellas ya los dejan en paz y se van al club

Sergio: juro que me vengare de ti sona yo te amaba ahg asia estas bien (decia un poco debil y con difilcultad de pararse)

Asia: sergio-sama que les paso asi no eran ellas, ahora solo quiero vengarme de ellas (decia ella segada de odio)

Sergio: si yo igual no estoy mal pero tu estas muy grave te ayudare y cuando estemos mejor nos vengaremos de esas malditas (decia el segado de odio rabia y angustia)

Asia: ahg me duele mucho (decia ella porque asia estaba mas golpeada que el)

Sergio: no te preocupes asia traemos nuestras cosas e iremos aun hotel lejos de ellos (decia el mientras la cargaba al estilo princesa con grave heridas los dos)

**Narrador:** entonces sergio se llevo a asia la curo como pudo despues ella lo cura y se limpiaron y recogieron sus cosas y se fueron aun hotel de 3 estrellas alquilaron una habitación grande con vista de la ciudad de Kioto el solo se para en el pórtico viendo la luna asia se acerca y lo abraza

Asia: estas bien sergio-sama (decia ella con amor)

Sergio: no asia no lo estoy solo quiero vengarme por lo que nos hicieron a los dos (decia con odio puro)

Grayfia: hola chicos he venido como han estado (decia ella saliendo de un circulo magico)

Sergio: grayfia-san algo nos paso es muy difícil de explicar (decia este muy triste y dolido)

Asia: es algo que podemos olvidar nosotros (decia igual de triste y dolida abrazando a el y la besa)

Grayfia: lo entiendo chicos es buena manera de irse lejos de ellos si quieren venganza hágala con el tiempo desde que murió riser-sama la herencia es dada a ti por derrotar a rias (decia ella asia y el pusieron los ojso como platos como si lo tomaran de broma)

Sergio: en serio no puedo creerlo (decia credulo)

Grayfia: creelo sergio-sama además de darte eso encontré a una pequeña niña cerca de aquí quiero que la cuiden como si fuieran sus padres parece que akeno los mato (decia ella abia una pequeña niña de pelo verde como el de gumi megpoid igualita detras de grayfia)

Gumi: tengo miedo (decia ella a ver a los chicos sergio se agacha y le habla)

Sergio: no te asustes pequeña ven (lo decia con ternura a la pequeñas que rapida corrio asia el como si fuera su papa)

Gumi: eres muy tierno (decia inocentemente mientras que lo hablaza con sus fuerzas mientras que grayfia veia la ecena)

Sergio: llora si quieres (decia tiernamente a la niña y esta llora como si fuera su padre)

Asia: es cruel lo que hicieron que haramos ahora: sergio, grayfia (decia con tristeza)

Grayfia: por el momento nada solo dejen sellar por el odio de hacerlos pagar y asi de cuidar a esta pequeña niña deben vengarse de ellos (decia con determinacion)

Sergio: si quiero vengarme de ellos (decia esto cerando el puño le salio algunas gotas de sangre asia le dice que no asi el ve su mano y la limpia)

Grayfia: ya tiene dinero con eso podrán vivir bien por mucho tiempo y cuidarse y planear su venganza es mejor irme a casa nos vemos (asi que la gran frayfia se fue como salio)

Sergio: pobre pequeña se durmió no sabemos que nombre tiene (decia a la pequeña que dormia como angel)

Asia: lo encontré se llama gumi pero no sabemos que apellido tiene (decia ella con curiosidad)

Sergio: la llamaremos gumi hatsune es lindo la dejare dormir en la cama ven miremos la ciudad (diciendo esto sergio la pone en la cama kigh)

Asia: si vamos (decia con amor)

Sergio: asia ahora que somos millonarios busquemos una casa para los tres no cres (decian como si estubieran casados)

Asia: si lo se nunca te lo dije pero te amo desde el dia que te conocí no he podido olvidarte (decia con amor a el y el agradecido le reponde)

Sergio: en serio gracias por estar a mi lado solo hay que descansar (diciendo eso se dan un beso enfrente de la luna y se duermen)

**(Al mismo tiempo en el club de ocultismo)**

Tomoya: es bueno regresar a casa con mis novias (decia con maldad)

Sona: si es verdad rias y las demás lo esperaban (decia sin saber que esta vez perderia a su novio por la ex-monja)

Rias: encontré una nota de ese pantan de sergio (decia con odio)

Tomoya: dijistes sergio (sorprendido)

Rias: si porque (dudando)

Tomoya: no sabia eso no debi tratarlo asi el es mi amigo seguramente me olvido (decia este triste reconociendo un error)

Sona: entonces lo que hicimos a el y a asia oh no sergio es mi novio y todos lo tratamos asi no meresco ni ser su novia (decia con tristeza)

Yuno: me siento mal por golpearla asi (decia ella por golper a la pelirubia)

Koneko: igual yo me siento igual (decia triste)

Rias: ahora como le explicaremos a ellos lo que paso (decia triste la ex-mala rias gremory)

Mei: solo que nos perdone pór lo que hicimos (decia triste)

Akeno: con el tiempo chicos no debimos actuar asi es mejor hablares mañana y que dice la carta (decia ella no debieron hacer eso)

Rias: ahora lo leere a todo el club de ocultismo si len esto significa que nos vengaremos de ustedes de la misma manera que nso trataron a mi y a asia seguiremos yendo a la academia a estudiar pero no nos molesten o pagaran las consecuencias el sergio y la asia que conocían se fueron y regresan el sergio del pasado y sale una asia sin emociones atenta mente sergio (decia rias con tristeza)

Sona: oh no sergio (decia asustada de su novio)

Tomoya: pero que estas bien mejor me voy hasta la prosima (decia mientras salia pero akeno lo atrapa)

Sona: de ninguna manera idiota pagaras el precio ahhhhhh ( aventando unas bolas destructoras en el)

Tomoya: pero que ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (despareciendo del lugar hecho cenizas mientras que sona se desmaya)

Akeno: no ella es la novia de el pero lo que hicimos es algo grave es mejor dejarla descansar (diciendo esto akeno se la lleva a su cuaro y la acuesta)

**(Final de recuerdos el dia anterior regresemos al actual donde ellos caminan sin emociones)**

Sergio: sabes algo asia tengo ganas de golpear chicos malos (decia con maldad y frialdad)

Asia: igual yo amor pero no hay que pena (decia ella igual)

Gumi: mama papa van a la escuela (decia inocentemente ellos se rien)

Sergio: si pequeña vamos a la escuela creo que te llevaremos con nosotros ya le dije al director sobre lo que nos paso y con gusto estas en nuestras clases (decia el la pequeña se pone feliz)

Asia: sabes pequeña algún dia iras con nosotros en ella pero solo quedate quieta en el descanso te contaremos muchas cosas (decia con frialdad con una sonrisa alegre)

**(Entrada principal Kuoh Academy)**

Sergio: bueno seguiremos con nuestros estudios (decia friamente pero con tranquilidad)

Asia: si lo se vamos deberas con el dinero de riser-san que vas a comprar (decia sin ideas)

Sergio: bueno una casa y ser familia para gumi (para la pequeña gumi era la primera vez ver a dos chicos sin que se casen pero ella los veia como su papa y mama asi como yui en sao)

Gumi: yo quiero una habitación cerca del mar o una vista de la ciudad (decia alegremente ellos solo sonreian del uno al otro)

Asia: que tierna lo dice (diciendolo tiernamente)

Sergio: si es verdad (diciendolo alegremente)

**(Kuoh academia pasillos)**

Sona: deben estar por aquí (preocupada de su novio)

Yuno: espero que nos personen (decia con esperanza)

Koneko: si eso esperamos (decia triste)

Mei: donde estantan (buscando en todo el lugar)

Rias: si deberán estar aquí (decia la peliroja)

Akeno: Alli estan (señalando a ellos)

**Narrador:** entonces sergio y asia caminaben tranquilamente hasta que una voz que odia sergio y asia los detienen

Sona: sergio asia estan bien donen estaban (decia muy preocupada)

Sergio: estamos bien y en segunda nos importa donde fuimos vámonos asia, gumi (decia el a la pelirbia y a la peliverde)

Yuno: asia estas bien (tmandola del hombro pero se somprenden al ver el odio de asia)

Asia si me tocas de nuevo te mato maldita (decia con odio y frialdad sergio estaba igual)

Koneko: pero nunca la vi asi pero que les pasa chicos (decia asustada)

Sona: sergio no te vallas (decia llorando acto seguido solo se alejaron la pareja)

**(Kuoh academia final de las clases)**

Sergio: bueno asia vámonos a casa (decia friamente pero con una sonrisa)

Asia: si vamos (acto seguido lo toma de la mano los demas estaban celosas mas sona al ver asi estar con su novio)

Sergio: bueno la herencia de riser-san es nuestra asia (decia con alegria fria dejando a todos en shok)

Asia: si con eso podemos comprar muebles para la nueva casa (decia ella con ternura fria)

Sergio: en eso tienes razon (decia acentuando la cebeza)

Gumi: espero vivir mejor porque no quiero que pase otra vez (decia la peliverde inocentemente)

Asia: tampoco nosotros corazón (decia con odio a los traidores de sus ex-amigos)

Sona: escuche bien vivisas solo o conmigo (decia la ojivioleta pero el la ignoro y habla de nuevo)

Sergio: asia entonces en que parte la compraremos la casa en el mar cerca de los ceresos sakurai o lejos de estas molestias (decia con odio dejando a un grupo triste)

Asia: cerca del mar me agrado la idea de gumi (decia a su pequeña hija)

Sergio: cerca del mar se ah dicho (decia con frialdad con una sonrisa)

Gumi: el mar el mar quiero verlo (decia tiernamente mientra que la pareja fria estaba alegre el grupo estaba confuso sobre la pequeña de pelo verde)

Sona: y esa pequeña sergio no me ignores hablame (decia triste pero se fueron los tres a casa pero sona toca a sia y le amenaza)

Asia: si me tocas a mi a mi hija o a mi novio te la veras conmigo (diciendo esto asia se va)

**Continuara en el capitulo**

**En el siguiente capitulo la casa en la playa y un amor perdiéndose**

**Issei3: que larga fue (cansado)**

**Sergio: (que idea original tomando de otro pero modificada espero que no se enoje el (decia serio)**

**Asia: si pero es el comenso de las tragedia para ellas y nosotros tomaremos venganza (con alegria)**

**Issei3: bueno no queda tiempo es mejor despedinos y recordarles que la segunda temporad da inicio nos vemos y chequen y revisen si sacare lo de baka to test to (en tono informatico)**


	17. CASA EN LA PLAYA Y UN AMOR PERDIENDOSE

**Issei3: hola de nuevo con otro capitulo nuevo que nos deparan la pareja entonces damos inicio (decia feliz)**

**CAPITULO 15**

**CASA EN LA PLAYA Y UN AMOR PERDIENDOSE**

**(Kuoh academia final de las clases)**

Sergio: bueno asia vámonos a casa (decia el saliendo del aula)

Asia: si vamos (decia detras de el)

Sergio: bueno la herencia de riser-san es nuestra asia (decia el dejan en shok a los ex amigos de ellos)

Asia: si con eso podemos comprar muebles para la nueva casa (decia una sugerencia)

Sergio: en eso tienes razon (tomandole la razon)

Gumi: espero vivir mejor porque no quiero eso de nuevo (decia algo triste)

Asia: tampoco nosotros corazón (decia tiernamente asu hija)

Sona: casa escuche que viviras solo o conmigo (decia ella el la ignoro sona se enoja)

Sergio: asia entonces en que parte la compraremos la casa en el mar cerca de los ceresos sakurai o lejos de estas molestias (decia molesto)

Asia: cerca del mar me agrado la idea de gumi (decia ella por lo que dijo)

Sergio: cerca del mar se ah dicho (decia algo feliz)

Gumi: el mar el mar quiero verlo (decia tiernamente la pequeña niña)

Sona: y esa pequeña sergio no me ignores hablame (decia enojada la ex-novia para el entonces se acerca a asia)

Asia: no me toques maldita (decia enojada de ayi se fueron a la zona de playas de kioto)

**(En la zona de playa Kioto)**

Sergio: parece q la única que venden es esta (decia algo triste)

Asia: si es verdad además esta cerca de la academia kuoh (decia algo tranquila)

Sergio: si parece que tienez razon asia (decia con amor)

Asia: entonces la compramos (decia algo desiciba)

Sergio: si es perfecta (decia feliz gumi era muy feliz)

**Narrador:** después de que se compraran la casa se compraron los muebles hagasen una idea de ellos véase en el el pasado de issei perdonen por el nombre xd después de eso la pequeña gumi se quedo dormida mientras que sergio veía el mar asia estaba a su lado y lo abrasa

Asia: estas bien no pienses en ellos todo el tiempo por fin el sueño de estar contigo se ha cumplido (decia muy feliz a estar a lado de el que ama)

Sergio: lo se pero si hacemos eso nos volverán a tacar y eso es algo que no quiero que pase de nuevo (decia triste)

Asia: es vedad mientras que no las veamos a ellas estamos bien pero si las vemos si pondremos esa cara si (decia la misma cara que siempre)

Sergio: tienes razón en eso asia podemos ser felices los dos en este lugar y con nuestra pequeña gumi (decia el viendo a la pequeña dormir)

Asia: si eso es lo mas importante por un tiempo no podemos desconfiar de ellas o nos harán de nuevo eso (decia seriamente pero con ternura)

Sergio: si ahora solo hay que descansar por hoy (decia el se besan y se duermen juntos)

**(Al dia siguiente en la residencia hatsune y argento)**

Sergio: ya es de dia oh hola amor como amaneció la mejor chica del mundo asia argento (decia con mucho amor despertando a la pelirubia)

Asia: buenos días amor bien y tu no estas nada mal (decia feliz despues de todo en asia le cambio un actitud que no mostraba en el anime)

Sergio: ya veo hay que alistarnos a la academia ok necesitamos estar bien si nos molestan ya saben como eres y yo soy diferente tambien (decia para estar listos)

Asia: lo se cielo pero la pequeña sigue dormida (diciendo eso gumi llega retractando lo dicho de asia)

Gumi: mama, papa ya es de dia (decia tiernamente con un cosplay de la academia kuoh)

Sergio: si mejor le compre un cosplay de la academia kuoh para que al menos sea una estudiante de primer año (decia feliz)

Asia: que bueno le queda bien a ella entonces vámonos (decia con alegria)

Sergio: es mejor ponernos serios ya que están cerca (decia mientras caminaban)

Asia: ok tengo algo para ponerlos mal (decia maliciosamente)

Sergio: ya se que es asia, gumi pequeña adelantate a la escuela (decia tiernamente a la niña)

Gumi: a la escuela si (salia corriendo)

Asia: gracias por esa entonces vamos con lo que planeamos va o serio prefiero que sea de verdad que una cruel broma (decia decidida mientras que yuno y koneko ven pasar a la niña)

Koneko: era la pequeña niña que vimos ayer y lleva el uniforme (deciacuriosa

Yuno:si pero que es Sergio-sama y asia están pegados (decia mientras lo vian a los deso yuno y koneko sentian celos de soloverlos entonces estaban hablando romanticamente ellos)

Asia: sabes algo Sergio tenia ganas de decirte algo desde que te conoci (decia decidida pór decirle sus sentimientos)

Sergio: que es asia (decia un poco frio pero tranquilo

Asia: que te amo desde hace tiempo y quería demostrártelo de esta manera (al decirlo asia se acerca y le da un beso en los labios dejando en shok a yuno y a koneko con una cara entre shok e roja)

Sergio: en serio asia te pediría que seas mi novia pero prefiero que seas mi esposa (disiendo eso dejan mas sal a la herida de las nekomatar)

Asia: si lo sere por ti lo sere (decia muy feliz)

Yuno: porque se casara con ella (decia muy dolida)

Koneko: yo lo amo tanto yo le pediré que se case conmigo (decia decidida se fuero a la escuela)

**(Kuoh academia después de todo el dia)**

**Maestro:** es todo por hoy chicos esperen koneko toujou y hatsune Sergio tengo algo encargado para ustedes no se vallan aun (dicho eso solo se molesto el y koneko tenia una oportunidad)

Asia: entonces nos vemos en casa vamos gumi (decia un poco triste y se van las dos)

Sergio: maldición no puedo estar ni con mi amada asia (decia molesto entonces koneko se acerca y le habla)

Koneko Sergio-sama (decia timidamente se molesto mas)

Sergio: dejame en paz no vez que te odio (molesto)

Koneko: no soporto estas sola si no estas a mi lado no resisto esto (diciendo eso se avalanso y le da un beso suave dejandolo en shok y la separa de la impresion y se enoja mas)

Sergio: que te pasa estúpida (decia muy apenado y enojado se va)

**Maestro:** es todo no era nada ya se pueden ir a casa (decia un maestro confundido por lo que paso)

Koneko: pude besarlo es muy suave cuando lo bese (decia ella mientras se toca los labios)

Sergio: que le pasa a ella porque me besa no que me odia eh (decia este pero se percato de que lo esperaba asia)

Asia: estaba esperando ella ya esta en casa podemos continuar donde estábamos (decia romanticamente y lo vesa koneko llega en el peor momento)

Koneko: el se ve mas feliz que conmigo con ella esta mejor pero esta sensación en mi interior aumenta (decia con tristeza llegando en el lugar se percata del beso de los dos y se enoja)

Sona: porque actua asi no que me ama me arte (enojada entonces se van con ellos ella lo agarra y lo cachetea)

Sergio: entonces po- (no termino por la cachetada de sona voltea y ve que esta llorando)

Sona: porque eres asi yo te amo no lo entiendes (decia con lagrimas derramadas en sus ojos violestas)

Sergio: no puedes decirme nada tu me golpeastes me pisastes lastimaste a asia me hicistes daño te ame pero yo amo a asia (decia friamente ante la sorpresa de sona dejandola sin palabras)

Sona: no que les has hecho maldita para que sea asi (recobrando de su estado le dice a asia y le dice friamente lo mismo)

Asia: nada yo solo lo defendi y también termine asi por su culpa y de los demás (friamente dejandola peor con la herida mas clavada en el corazon de ella)

Sergio: entonces no me vengas con que te amo te vi que te besastes con el muchas veces con el me enoje en ese entonces decidi defenderte y me golpeas de esta manera asia fue la única que me apoyo desde la muerte de mi hermanita hasta el dia que me golpeastes (decia friamente sona estaba con mas herida sergio le dio mas sal a la herida)

Sona: pero yo te amo (acto seguido sona lo besa sergio ni se inmuto asia se enoja ante su accion lo quita)

Asia: dejalo idiota no sabes perder (decia friamente reacciona el)

Sergio: que te pasa no entiendes que ya no te amo te odio a ti a koneko y a todos por lo que nos hicieron (decia friamente enojado)

Sona: yo te ame (ante lo dicho sona se va llorando del lugar koneko estaba mas impactada por lo que vio)

Sergio: es mejor irnos no quiero estar aquí mas tiempo (decia muy molesto)

Asia: si vámonos (diciendo esto los dos se van con las manos pegadas)

Koneko: esperen no pueden decirlo en serio (ante lo sucedido koneko les dijo pero asia le responde)

Asia: creelo porque es verdad traidorab (diciendo esto se va de ecena dejandoa una koneko muy impactada)

Koneko: a pesar de que estan con odio mis sentimientos con el no cambiaran (diciendo esto se va a casa)

**(En la residencia hatsune y argento)**

Sergio: esto es molesto asi es mejor que me deje en paz (decia enojado asia le responde)

Asia: si pero no olvides que debemos vengarnos de los demás con koneko y sona esta hecho pero falta las demás para que podamos vivir en paz (decia seriamente enfrente de el)

Sergio: si lo se quiero que entienda todas que ya no somos los mismos que antes (desia el con odio)

Asia: entonces seguiremos estando asi hasta que nos olviden (diciendo esto lo abraza)

Sergio: si eso es verdad quieres algo de comer (decia como un experto cosinero)

Asia: si siempre tus comidas son ricas por eso te amo (decia con amor)

Sergio: lo se por eso me gusta cocinar (decia con alegria)

**Narrador:** el pasar de la tarde sergio y asia estaban mejor sin ellos a pesar de que sona tenia el corazo roto no lo deja de amar koneko experimeta ese sentimiento, la noche era romantica para los dos

Sergio: nunca me sentí tan feliz de estar a tu lado asia (decia muy romantico)

Asia: igual yo es mi primera vez que me siento asi junto de ti me siento feliz (decia un poco triste y feliz)

Sergio: en serio yo igual mientras estemos aquí podemos ser los mismos pero con ellos no lo sera (decia con tristeza)

Asia: si asi es ellos pagaran las consecuencias de la traición (decia con amor)

Sergio: si asi es pero me importa mas nuestra felicidad que los demás traidores si alguien es traicionado como nosotros no dudemos en ayudar (decia con desanimo)

Asia: si lo se mientras que los traicionados buscan ayuda podemos ayudarlos (decia lo mismo con ternura)

Sergio: si ayudar a los traicionados eso es algo bueno y asi ser mejores personas pero lo que me importas es estar a tu lado asia argento te amo mucho y jamás te dejare sola (decia con mucho amor ante asia le responde)

Asia: segio eres muy dulce y porque no cambias ese apellido por otro mejor no (decia ella el le responde)

Sergio: estaba pensando en llamarme sanawa sergio te gusta ese apellido (decia con amor)

Asia: me encanta sanawa sergio me encanta (decia alagada)

**Narrador:** sergio cambio su apellido ahora que tiene apellido nuevo que les depara otro dia en kuoh academy y lograran ser felices ellos ahora se fueron a dormir y nos trasladamos en la mañana siguiente

Asia: eh ya amaneció oh veamos como lo voy a despertar a mi amado novio (decia muy picarona ella)

Sergio: quiero que me toques asi (decia dormido)

Asia: aver sergio amor mio despierte ya es de dia (decia eroticamente)

Sergio: eh que ya amaneció asia oh estas hermosa (decia al ver a una angel o demonio encima de el)

Asia: prepara tus manos para desayunar e irnos a kuoh academy si (decia con alegria)

Sergio: si lo se mi amada asia vamos de seguro gumi esta bien dormida (diciendo esto gumi estaba en la sala esperando con su uniforme de la academy kuoh puesto)

Gumi: mama papa quiero ir a la escuela (decia felizmente la pequeña)

Sergio: gumi es una niña fuerte como nosotros (decia muy tierno ante la reaccion de la girl)

Asia: si es verdad ella tiene mucha vida por delante enseñarle todo lo que podemos ser y algún dia contarles que somos demonios (decia ocultando el secret de los demonios que ellos son)

Sergio: si es verdad en eso de los demonios tendremos que contarle cuando sepa mucho por ahora hay que disfrutar nuestras vidas (decia muy feliz ante eso asia lo besa)

**Continuara en el siguiente capitulo**

**En el siguiente capitulo nueva amiga verdades que matan**

**Issei3: hola de nuevo sabe meteremos a una nueva persona en la vida de sergio and asia quieren saber su nombre (decia muy curisos)**

**Shouko: hola estare en el siguiente capitulo como dulce y sincera no fria y antisocial (decia muy tranquila)**

**Sergio: entonces ella la novia de sakamoto juuji entrara en la historia (decia algo dudoso)**

**Asia: entonces ella me lo robara a mi sergio (decia celosa)**

**Shouko: no se pero ya lo veremos**

**Sergio porque siempre me meto en peleas de chicas (decia frustrado)**

**Issei3: bueno es mejor irnos y no se olviden de revisar y checar nuestro contenido para que sepan cuando hare la de baka to test to nos veremos en otro capitulo chusco (feliz)**


	18. NUEVA AMIGA VERDADES QUE MATAN

**isse3: hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo damos inicio**

**CAPITULO 16**

**NUEVA AMIGA VERDADES QUE MATAN**

**Narrador:** sergio cambio su apellido ahora que tiene apellido nuevo que les depara otro dia en kuoh academy y lograran ser felices ellos ahora se fueron a dormir y nos trasladamos en la mañana siguiente

Asia: eh ya amaneció oh veamos como lo voy a despertar a mi amado novio (decia tiernamete se sube en el. /hay un poco de limon en esta ecena)

Sergio: quiero que me toques asi (desia dormido)

Asia: aver sergio amor mio despierte ya es de dia (desia ella en una pose sensual. /chicos disfrutaus de esto chicas celosas yanderes en 3 2 1...)

Sergio: eh que ya amaneció asia oh estas hermosa (decia al verla en paños menores casi transparentes sergio se estaba conteniendo de la hemorragia nasal)

Asia: prepara tus manos para desayunar e irnos a kuoh academy si (decia eroticamente se baja y lo besa)

Sergio: si lo se mi amada asia vamos de seguro gumi esta bien dormida (decia el al bajar ven a la niña esperando)

Gumi: mama papa quiero ir a la escuela (decia tiernamente)

Sergio: gumi es una niña fuerte como nosotros (decia algo bajo con asia)

Asia: si es verdad ella tiene mucha vida por delante enseñarle todo lo que podemos ser y algún dia contarles que somos demonios (decia en un tono bajo para que no escuchara la niña)

Sergio: si es verdad en eso de los demonios tendremos que contarle cuando sepa mucho por ahora hay que disfrutar nuestras vidas (disiendo la besa)

**(Kuoh academia durante el descanso)**

Sergio: oye asia que quieres de comer para la noche (decia para que las dos escojieran la cena)

Asia: bueno pensaba en bollos de jamon y tu (decia alegre)

Sergio: lo mismo digo (tomando la idea de asia)

Gumi: quiero bollos de jamon bollos de jamon sisisisi (decia felizmente la peliverde)

Asia: gumi es tan tierna (decia alegre)

Sergio: si la verdad es muy tierna para no dejarla sola (decia en tono parternal)

Asia: es verdad eso, bueno es hora de irnos a clases (diciendo esto se para la familia)

Sergio: si vamos (caminando a sus aulas)

**Narrador:** sergio asia y gumi se fueron a clases al final del dia asia se fue con gumi a casa dejando a sergio con algunas cosas cuando termino regresaba al parque se percato de que abia chicas reunidas se da cuenta que una de ellas estaba siendo golpeada entonces corre a salvarla

Sergio: que les pasa a ustedes (empujando a las chicas)

Chica 1: no te metas (decia enojada)

Chica 2: no estorbes chico idiota (decia con un arma enfrente de el)

Chica 3: ayudame por favor (pedia ella desesperadamente)

Sergio: no soporto ver a alguien asi debería matarlas malditas (decia el con ira las chicas seguian)

Chica 1: no me hagas reir ahg este chico da miedo vámonos (mientras se reia se percarto de que hablaba en serio)

Chica 2: si corre vámonos (decia ella mientras corrian)

Sergio: si vuelven a tacar a cualquier persona las matare lentamente (diciendo esto ellas corren aterradas del lugar)

Chica 3: ahg quien eres gracias por eso y como te llamas (decia muy apenada)

Sergio: me llamo sanawa sergio el tullo (decia elegantemente ella se sonroja y le responde)

Shouko: me llamo kirishima shouko gracias por lo (no termino de decirlo porque se desmayo por los golpes)

Sergio: oh no kirishima-san debo llevarla a casa (decia muy preocupado)

**(Residencia sanawa y argento)**

Asia: debe de llegar oh es el pero que paso aquí (diciendo esto se percarto de la chica toda golpeada)

Sergio: ayudame con ella fue lastimada por otras chicas se desmayo por las heridas (decia algo asustado)

Asia: ok dejamelo a mi amor (decia alegre se sube a la habitacion)

Sergio: ok te lo encargo (decia aliviado)

**(Habitación de sergio y asia)**

Asia: veamos tiene heridas muy grave con mi curación de mi engranaje sagrado estará mejor sergio ya esta listo (diciendo esto el cuerpo de la pelimorada se curo)

Sergio: gracias asia por eso te amo esperare hasta que despierte y saber lo que paso con ella (decia el mientras que asia se para)

Asia: si entonces estare con gumi en la sala avísame si esta mejor (decia mientras sale de la habitacion)

Sergio: ok no te preocupes tu ve con ella (decia amorosamente)

Asia: si nos vemos mas tarde (diciendo eso se baja)

Sergio: esta curada pero su ropa no fue salvada es mejor dejarla asi (decia el sacando ropa de su difunta hermana miku poco despues despierta)

Shouko: dode estoy que ha pasado (decia aturdida)

Sergio: despertastes (decia el la joven voltea se alegra y le contesta)

Shouko: eres tu gracias por todo no se ubiera molestado (decia apenada diria que estaba enamorada de el)

Sergio: no hay problema no quería ver algo que me paso (decia algo triste se percato la pelimorada)

Shouko: como que te paso lo que me hicieron a mi (decia algo sorprendida)

Sergio: bueno es algo doloroso pero te lo contare estas segura de querer escucharlo (decia por lo que noto ella dijo segura)

Shouko si segura de escharlo (decia entonces el le conto todo)

**Narrador:** entonces el le conto todo ella estaba en shok lo que le decía ella esta ba mal si era asi de eso si no que era malo entonces

Shouko: que terrible por hacerles eso y a ti y a tu amiga eso no se vale (ddecia trsite)

Sergio: lo se kirishima-san lo se además quieres comer con nosotros eres mi invitada (decia con invitacion a que comiera ella)

Shouko: eres muy amable por supuesto acepto comer con ustedes (agradecida se va)

Sergio: ok ve con cuidado eh grayfia-san llego (decia el mientras aparecia la gran grayfia-sama)

Grayfia: hola hatsune-san cuanto tiempo (decia normalmente sergio le contesta)

Sergio: hola grayfia-san ahora me llamo sanawa sergio y pasa algo (decia algo por la visita de la peliplateada)

Grayfia: si la guerra de las tres fracciones esta cerca (decia seriamente)

Sergio: cuanto falta (decia serio)

Grayfia: dos años (confirmada decia de la guerra)

Sergio: ya veo no te preocupes sin ellas estamos bien grayfia-san (decia alegremente)

Grayfia: okey sanawa-san era todo es mejor irme sigan asi (decia mientras se iva de su vista)

Sergio: ok lo se mejor me ire a comer con ellas (diciendo eso se baja a la sala de estar)

**(Sala de estar)**

Shouko: entonces ustedes son ricos (veia las infinidades de cosas caras)

Asia: si yo y el y la pequeña es lo único que tenemos después de aquel suceso (decia algo triste)

Sergio: la verdad si es cierto esto pero miren la hora ya es tarde (decia el la pelimorada dice)

Shouko: debo irme al parque (decia muy triste)

Sergio: y eso no tienes casa (decia algo triste)

Shouko: no mis padres me dejaron de pequeña creci sola y me puedo cuidar sola (decia algo triste pero sergio le responde)

Sergio: si quieres puedes vivir con nosotros a gumi le haría una compañía (diciendo esto ella se encontenta y acetua)

**(Residencia hatsune)**

Akeno: ha pasado mas de una semana el no nos piensa perdonar (decia frustrada)

Sona :no creo yo lo perdir por una idiotes mia (decia por perder a su amor)

Koneko: si todos estamos iguales pero yo lo bese es algo que no olvidare (decia ella recordando el beso)

Yuno: eres una tramposa yo quiero un beso de el (decia la pelirosada. /nota las pelirosadas son peligrosas)

Mei: ustedes dos pelean por un beso que infantil (decia ante la actitud de yuno y koneko. / pelea de gatos xd)

Rias: pero si besa asi seria lindo mei es una rival menos (decia ella la peliroja sonbre la actitud de mei)

Mei: que no lo quiero te equivocas lo amo y yo me lo robare (decia ella feliz)

Yuno: sueñas sergio-sama es mio (decia defendiendo el amor que tenia en el)

Sona: no es cierto entrometida yo lo amo mas en la vida (decia defendiendo el sullo)

Koneko: no me hagas reir lentuda fea (decia eso molesto asona por completo)

Sona: que me dijistes gata celosa (decia ella con eso koneko se molesto yuno habla)

Yuno: ya no locas (decia ella enojada y ofendida creo)

Mei: cállate pantera rosa (decia eso yuno se enfado mas y le responde ella)

Yuno: que me dijistes maldita de piel blanca (decia por su piel blanca como el cloro mei se molesto)

Mei: lo que dije cállate pantera rosa (decia esto yuno ya estaba por aremeter a mei)

Koneko: hay eso duele y a mi me dolio (decia ella molesta pero sona habla)

Sona: koneko es gallina (dicho eso koneko estaba harta y lista para golpear a la ojivioleta)

Koneko: yo te voy a dar tu gallina (diciendo esto se avalanza pero rias y akeno hablan a todas)

Rias, Akeno: ya sabemos que todas estamos locas por el pero ya dejen su pelea de locas (diciendo esto ellas se calmaron)

Mei: nomas porque ellas nos pueden matar de un golpe y matara a koneko (decia algo alegre)

Sona: tienes razon y luego a ti te mato (decia poniendo un comentario mas)

Rias: ya sona debemos descansar para ir mañana a la escuela (decia ella)

**Narrador:** entonces la noche paso shouko se quedo con ellos y la mañana llego shouko despertó y tenia su cuarto sergio le dijo que no vivera jamás en el parque ya tenia un uniforme de la academia kuoh femenina, sergio y asia ya estaba en la sala de estar gumi le seguía y shouko después bajo y charlaban asia y sergio

Asia: es seguro decirle de que somo demonios (decia algo dudosa)

Sergio: si de algún modo ella ella es un demonio también (decia confirmando sus teorias)

Shouko: hola chicos que esta pasando tiene algo que decirme (decia ella mientras que los dos sabian lo que tenia que decir)

Sergio: bueno has escuchado de los demonios pues yo y asia somos demonios (ante la mirada de la pelimorada ellos sacan unas alas negras)

Shouko: ustedes son demonios yo soy una demonio loba (diciendo eso ella saca sus alas y se conbierte en una lobo de color morado ante las mirada sorprendidas de los dos)

Asia: eso es algo que ni esperábamos (enshok)

Sergio: si pero es mejor ir a la academia kuoh para continuar el dia (normal)

**(Kuoh academia aulas)**

Sergio: me molestan de solo verlas (decia muy molesto)

Asia: si es molesto (decia igual)

Shouko: ya veo que os odian es mejor no meternos con ellas jamás (deciae ella los dos la sigen)

Sergio: si eso es lo que haremos (deciel el entonces koneko se acerca y le dice)

Koneko sergio-sama puedo hablarte (decia sin miedo pero sergio les dice esto)

Sergio no es mejor que escuchen con atención traidores yo no estoy en la escuela para verlos a ustedes estamos aquí porque debemos terminar nuestros estudios akeno crei que eras buena persona desde que me distes con tu rayo santo cambien de opinión rias ubiera sido mala para que te descuartizara en miles de pedasos mei te ubiera dejado morir por ese hombre sona tu me golpeastes a pesar de decirte mi novia ya no lo eres para mi koneko si me besas de nuevo te mato yuno tu eres alguien despreciable por tratar asi a asia porque me defendió ustedes merecen morir basuras vámonos chicas (diciendo eso las chicas del club de ocultismo estaban shokeadas mientras que ellos se van lejos de ellas)

Sona: esta segado por la ira (decia una sona de rodrillas)

Rias: no puede ser que me dijera de esa manera (decia la ex-mala)

Akeno: no debi tratarlo asi (decia triste)

Mei: si era capas dejame matar por esa persona (decia en shok)

Yuno: creo que nunca nos perdonara (decia triste)

Koneko: al menos pude besarlo (diciendo eso todas les respnden)

Todas: koneko (con miradas enojadas)

Koneko: que solo por besarlo se enojan (decia feliz)

Todas: bueno es porque asi es tramposa (decian envidiadas)

Koneko: envidiosas (con enojo9

Todas: no mas no te pegamos porque nos dijo la verdad de todas (diciendo esto juntas)

Koneko: nenas mejor me voy (volteandose se va a casa)

Yuno: mejor me voy también (decia lo mismo)

**Continuara en el siguiente capitulo 17 gumi secuetrada**

**Issei3: hola de nuevo me costo tiempo hacerlo en word pero ya esta nos vemos chequen y revisen**


	19. GUMI ES SECUESTRADA

**Issei3: hola de nuevo en otro sensacional capitulo de nuestra serie espero que os disfruten de ella porque retomares algunas ideas de otros metiendo cosas y recordando lo mejor de ellas damos inicio :)**

**CAPITULO 17**

**GUMI ES SECUESTRADA**

**Narrador:** el dia otra vez paso los 4 regresaron a casa la noche de nuevo paso y salió otro dia

Sergio: ahh otro dia perfecto oh no asia llegaremos tarde apurate (decia apurado y con prisa9

Asia: si vámonos kirishima-san llevate a gumi después nosotros tenemos cosas en la escuela (decia igual y con eso se fueron los dos)

Shouko: si lo are cuenten conmigo (decia ella y la pequeña le habla)

Gumi: se van sin nosotros (decia triste la peliverde)

Shouko: no pequeña ellos tiene algo de la academia vámonos tranquilas (decia la pelimorada pero algo las estaba viendo)

Gumi: tia shouko hay alguien que nos vigilan (decia la ojiverde)

Shouko: si eso es lo que siento ahg (diciendo eso es golpeada y cae inconciente gumi se espanta)

Gumi: tia shouko ayuda ayuda ahg (decia ella pero es tambien golpeada)

Misteriosa 1: ya tengo a la mocosa (decia la mujer misteriosa por el radio del otro lado)

Misteriosa 2: traela luego me are cargo de ese estúpido de sergio jaja (decia la 2 misteriosa del otro lado del radio)

**(Academy kuoh durante el descanso)**

Sergio: es raro que no llegaran kirishima-san y gumi (decia algo preocupado el pelinegro la pelirubia se preguntaba lo mismo)

Asia: si que habla pasado (decia la ojiverde cuando de pronto suena el celular del ojinegro)

Sergio: oh es un mensaje de shouko dice aquí sergio si quieres que tu amada hija este a salvo ven aquí solo (diciendo esto se enfada)

Asia: ve yo se que shouko no fue tal vez la golpearon ve y salva a las dos (decia la ojiverde)

Sergio: lo are porque soy sanawa sergio (saliendo) donde estas shouko ah estas bien (decia el al ver la pelimorada inconsiente)

Shouko: donde estoy sergio y la pequeña gumi (decia alturdida la ojimorada)

Sergio: descansa ire por mi pequeña gumi (decia mientras llegaba al parque)

**(Parque)**

Sergio: donde están malditos (decia enojado sale una misteriosa mujer)

Misteriosa 1: hola si la quiere mata- (dijo eso pero es atacada por un vector de el y le contesta)

Sergio: dije donde esta mi hija (decia enojado rabiando de un aura color morada)

Misteriosa 1: esta aya ahg (diciendo eso la misteriosa cae muerte)

Sergio: **GUMI (decia el pelinegro y ve que gumi esta atada en una cruz)**

Gumi: papa (decia entre lagrimas)

Sergio: no te preocupes estoy aquí (decia ella y sale la 2 mujer misteriosa)

Misteriosa 2: parece que no cambias basura (decia ella con rabia y odio)

Sergio: eh pero si esa voz es de (decia el al ver una rin con 4 alas de angel caido)

Rin: hola maldito (decia la peliamarilla llena de rabia)

Sergio: debió matarte esa traidora sigues aquí maldita escoria (decia enfermo de odio y nunca la vio de esa forma)

Rin: cállate estúpido (decia igual que el)

Gumi:** papa (gritaba la ojiverde)**

Sergio: no debiste meterte conmigo maldita (decia el sacando un poder nunca visto)

Rin: pero que es este poder no me digas que es de ahhh (corrio pero es atrapada por un vectror)

Sergio: no metas a inocente maldita (decia enojado por meter a su pequeña hija)

Rin: suéltame escoria te lo ordeno (decia ella muy enojada)

Sergio: no mejor te hago esto (decia el sacando unos vectores cortantes)

Rin: maldito ahg (dciciendo ella cae muerta sergio baja a la peliverde en sus brasos)

Sergio: estas bien pequeña (decia con una sonrisa)

Gumi: papa tenia miedo papa (decia llorando abrazando a su padre)

Sergio: esta bien vámonos a casa (saliendo del lugar padre e hija abrazados)

**(Residencia sanawa, argento y kirishima)**

Asia: que ha pasado no ha regresado (decia muy preocupada)

Shouko: estoy mas preocupada por la pequeña (decia muy preocupada de la niña)

Asia: lo se oh sergio (decia ella mientras que entran dos personas)

Sergio: regrese con alguien (decia el mientras que gumi salia detras de el llorando se abalansa con su tia y madre)

Gumi: **mama tia (decia mientras lloraba y las abrazaba las dos estaban felices llorando)**

Shouko, Asia: gumi estas bien pensamos mucho en ti no podemos esta tranquilas si no estarías bien (decian ellas felismente)

Sergio: es mejor ver afura necesito aire (decia algo triste mientras que asia y la pequeña se fueron shouko lo soge yle habla)

Shouko: estas bien (decia preocupada)

Sergio: kirishima-san eres tu no por lo que paso aun es algo que no olvidare (decia mientras veia el mar y la luna)

Shouko: estas aun pensando en esa traición (decia ella con tristeza)

Sergio: la verdad si pero a la vez no estoy aquí viendo el mar y la hermosa luna (decia con una leve sonrisa)

Shouko: eres muy tierno me gustaria escuchar una canción tuya si es que tienes (decia algo apenada)

Sergio: la verdad si tengo una canción quieres escucharla (decia el con un tiernmo abrazo)

Shouko: si me encantaría escuchar esa canción (decia felismente)

Sergio: okey te lo cantare porque eres la única amiga que tenemos asia y yo aquí voy

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_en la esquina de la calle_  
_me detengo a recordar_  
_la sombras de los dos_  
_emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_se superponen por casualidad_  
_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_este momento es único_  
_siempre que estuve contigo_  
_me sentía de buen humor_  
_pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_los lugares q pertenecían a mi_  
_mentiras de platico_  
_me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_te amo tanto q me da vergüenza_  
_pues este amor_  
_solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_  
_la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde_  
_y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír_  
_como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar_  
_y esto hace ese toque que reconforta_  
_no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti_  
_aunque sea en vano_  
_es doloroso_  
_no importa donde correr_  
_los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo_  
_esa dulzura muy reservada_  
_se ha convertido en mi pecado_  
_mentiras de plástico_  
_vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca_  
_luna de papel_  
_me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_pues aun te amo_

Shouko: que bonita canción sabes algo no podía hacer algo y este es el momento (decia deciciva ante el asombro le pregunta)

Sergio: y que es quiero seg- (no termino por el beso de la pelimorada se dejan pór la pacion a flor de pie y se separan por falta de aire)

Shouko: eres dulce al besar (decia muy apenada y muy roja)

Sergio: gracias y porque lo hiciste (decia muy apenado)

Shouko: porque te amo el dia que me salvaste me enamore perdidamente de ti (decia ella confirmando sus sentimiento enfrente de el y le responde)

Sergio: no sabia eso pero si quiere saldremos cuando estemos asi sin que asia se de cuenta (decia para que asia no se sentiera mal de que si lo sabe se iria mal en su relacion de novios)

Shouko: si porque no esta bien oye podemos salir cuando quieras (decia feliz la pelimorada)

Sergio: seguro de eso no te preocupes es mejor ir a adentro (decia el camina con ella)

Shouko: si vamos adentro a seguir hablando (decia ella caminando con las manos pegadas)

Sergio: entonces dime algo que has pensado de la traición (decia algo triste)

Shouko: bueno se que la traición es algo que duele mucho en el alma se que sufristes mucho por culpa de ellos (decia triste e experta en el tema)

Sergio: si que es algo imposible de olvidar pero al final se olvida con el tiempo (decia con una calida sonrisa)

Shouko: bueno eso es verdad además se que es aun duro ver a alguien que confiastes y querías es al muy feo ser traicionado (decia alegremente)

Sergio: si es verdad pero lo que me importa es tener la confianza en nuevas personas irte a vivir una nueva vida e inicial desde cero (decia alegremente riendose)

Shouko: tienes razon en eso bueno es muy noche es mejor irme a dormir (diciendo eso se fue y el sale a ver de nuevo el mar y las estrellas con una luna hermos

Sergio si vete con cuidado (diciendo esto el recuerda lo de el y sona

**(Recuerdos inicio)**

_Sergio: siemprete amare sona (decia tiernamente)_

_Sona: yo también te amo (con amor)_

_Sergio: pero que (decia el mientras era golpeado por sona)_

_Sona: ya dejalo en paz maldito (decia con odio y rabia la cara de estaba destrozada)_

_Sergio: juro que me vengare de ellas y de ti sona yo te ame (decia dejando de amar a ella por preocupacion de asia)_

_Sona: que dices porque actuas de esa manera (decia indeferente sergio le responde)_

_Sergio: porque actuo asi porque me golpeastes si no que me pisaron todas a mi a asia ella es la única que me apoyo el dia que murió mi hermanita donde estabas (decia con rabia y odio ante eso ella le responde)_

_Sona: yo te ame (dandole una cachetada y se va corriendo)_

**(Recuerdos final)**

Sergio: yo te ame de verdad me equivoque al enamorarme de ti (decia arrepentido)

Sona: debe ser aquí donde vive el debo hablarle y pedirle disculpa (decia aun enamorada de el)

Sergio: me enamore de ella y asi me paga golpeándome vi su cara tenia odio rabia en ella solo quería amarla y asi me pagaba asia fue quien me defendió y también termino igual que yo por eso amo asia (decia el sona estaba sorprendida aun continu caminando y le habla)

Sona: sergio (decia triste)

Sergio: quien es eres tu que haces vete (diciendo esto se percato de su odiosa persona)

Sona: pero escuchame no sabia (decia con expricacion pero lainterrumpe)

Sergio: ya dejame en paz por favor no vez que estoy mejor sin ti dejame ya aléjate (decia muy segado de odio)

Sona: yo no renunciare a ti ni a nadie (decia aun eso)

Sergio: pues por mi esta bien yo no te amo ya (decia friamente sona aun insistia)

Sona: lo se pero yo no (decia con enojo)

**Continuara en el capitulo 18 cuando se pierde una oportunidad**

**Issei3: hola como les encanto este capi bueno no espero en el siguiente capitulo 3 asiaxoc konekoxoc y sonaxoc ustedes digamen checando y revisando deigame con cual se queda en el 18 y continuar (feliz)**

**Koneko: conmigo (feliz)**

**Sona: no estas loca conmigo (enojada)**

**Asia: es mio y de nadie (super enojada)**

**Issei3: mejor nos vamos chequen y revisen hare una de vocaloid despues de esta**


	20. CUANDO CASI SE PIERDE LA OPORTUNIDAD

**Issei3: hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo queda claro que habla limon fuerte por la mitad entonces si eres nenor de edad no leas lo hentai si eres mayor y un menor lo lee haslo a un lado por el contenido que hay entonces queda advertidos los menores damos inicio (serio)**

**CAPITULO 18**

**CUANDO CASI SE PIERDE LA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Narrador:** en este nuevo dia koneko ya estaba arta de que no le hiciera caso entonces ellas pediría disculpas de alguna forma tambien para sona y asi robarle a asia ese puesto entonces era un domingo muy feo porque el dia era mal koneko y sus amigas estaba de compras también como asia y shouko entonces koneko se regreso a casa antes de las demás y en ese momento llueve koneko buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse

Koneko: tenia que llover no ninguna casa oh hay una debo pedir ayuda hasta que termine la lluvia ire aya oh tocare (decia ella mientras caminaba a la casa de sergio)

**(Toc toc)**

Sergio: oh quien será voy espere un momento (decia el mientras se paraba y caminaba a la puerta)

Koneko: esa voz es de Sergio-sama (decia sorprendida)

Sergio: si quien es oh koneko que haces aquí (decia enojado)

Koneko: puedo quedarme aquí hasta que termine la lluvia (decia con ojos de gato trsite sergio no le quedo obsion y la dejo pasar)

Sergio: si no importa cuando termine te iras todavía no olvido lo que me hicieron y a asia (decia con su fria voz ella se puso triste)

Koneko: lo se gracias (decia triste)

**(10 minutos mas tarde)**

Koneko: esto es incomodo no soporto perdóname por favor (decia con tristeza)

Sergio: y porque debo hacerlo (decia friamente hata que vio que ella empezo a llorar)

Koneko: perdóname a mi ellas me obrigaron no quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacia me matarían como a ti perdóname la culpa me come perdóname por favor (decia con dolor sergio estaba conmosionado hasta que hablo)

Sergio: koneko yo no (no termino por el beso de koneko con lagrimas lo besa y le confiesa sus sentimientos)

Koneko: yo te amo y no quería herirte perdóname se que es duro lo que te paso pero perdóname (decia con tristeza)

Sergio: yo koneko eres alguien buena no se si aun te perdone asia yo aun no se si o no (decia algo triste y confundido por el boso)

Koneko: yo se que si lo haras confía en mi sergio-sempai (decia con alegria y con lagrimas)

Sergio: lo hare koneko-chan además perdona por decirlo en ese entonces solo espero que asia haga lo mismo que yo y creo que tardaran mucho son las 12:30 pm (decia algo feliz viendo la hora)

Koneko: yo te amo tanto quiero que lo hagas conmigo (decia ella gentilmente sergio acentua)

**(A continuación un poco de limón muy fuerte si eres menor de edad no leas esta escena y si eres alguien sensible tampoco)**

Sergio: estas segura de hacrlo no quiero (decia el pero fue silaciado por el beso de ella)

Koneko: si lo estoy solo que no quiero que lo sepan (decia alegre a el)

Sergio: tenlo por segura que nadie lo sabra es nuestro secreto (decia picaramente a ella y lo besa)

**Narrador:** ante eso el y ella estaban desnudos koneko se acerca y besa al pelinegro los dos se unian unos besos apacionados ellos no sabían si asia shouko o gumi vinieran lo disfrutaron el empezó a penetrar en la vagina de koneko y ella gamia el solo lo gozaba hasta que hablan

Koneko: ah sergio eres muy gentil ah eres alguien que amo con mi alma (decia entre gemidos y placer)

Sergio: no me importa si llegan o no eres alguien que me gusta pero asia ocupo mucho eso (decia entre gemidos)

Koneko: ah sergio lo se ah pero yo se que lo haría a mi decisión ah por eso escoji el dia y no pensé asi ah (decia con gemidos y con amor)

Sergio: koneko eres alguien especial no se que pasara (decia mientras la besa)

Koneko: ah sergio lo se no te preocupes ah (decia con pasion y gemidos llenos de placer)

**Narrador:** acto seguido siguieron asi por media hora hasta que cansados estaban koneko estaba abrasando el pecho del pelinegro el solo acariciaba el pelo de la peligris y después duermen un poco en ese tiempo asia y los demás estaban aun de compras después de una hora despiertan los dos desnudos y abrazados

Koneko: sergio-sempai (decia con ternura)

Sergio: si que pasa (decia tiernamente)

Koneko: hay que cambiarnos (decia con un beso en la boca)

Sergio: si es verdad (decia con risitas y besa la frente de la peligris)

**(Fin de la escena limón)**

Sergio: bueno que nadie sepa esto pedire a asia que pida disculpas de lo que paso le contare lo que me dijistes (decia por la obrigacion que le hicieron a ella)

Koneko: ok confio en ti es tiempo de irme cuidate y salúdame a tu pequeña (decia ella con el sale y se va lejos el saca la ropa de la peligris a secarla)

Sergio: ok koneko no te preocupes (decia en voz baja)

**(Dos horas después)**

Sergio: bueno son las 4:00 pm de la tarde ah tengo sueño me dormiré un poco (decia el se acuesta y se duerme hasta que asia llega)

Asia: ya llegue sergio shouko y gumi tardaran un poco mas sabes algo tenemos unas horas para hacer algo que quiero hacer (decia ella y no hubo respuesta entonces ella sube y lo encuentra dormido)

Sergio: dame galletas mama no seas mala (decia mientras dormia)

Asia: dormilón bueno aprovechando como esta ire a divertirme un poco (decia picaramente se acerca y baja los pantalones de el)

**(A continuación otro limon este es salvaje cuidado será feo)**

**Narrador:** acto seguido asia chupa el pene de sergio el solo se exita dormido ante esto el despierta y la ve chupando el dulce

Sergio: asia eres muy pervertida (decia picaramente)

Asia: dormilón eres mio no lo olvides (decia eroticamente)

**Narrador:** ante eso el pelinegro la besa muchas veces la exitacion de asia la vuelve loca y ella le quita la ropa el también y siguen besándose sergio tocaba un pecho y con la otra la chupaba ella gemia de placer después de eso la pelirrubia se baja de rodillas y lo chupa el se éxito mucho después de eso el pelinegro empieza a penetrarla ella gemia con placer y habla

Asia: eres muy bueno no sabia es mi primera vez contigo ah (decia con placer y gemidos)

Sergio: asia eres alguien buena de sentir apenas y siento tu vagina muy estrecha (decia muy exitado/la verdad es lo primero que hice no se si es bueno)

Asia: lo se pero tu lo haces suavemente y duro ah eres un experto sergio (decia con gritos llenos de placer)

Sergio: asia eres alguien especial te amo mucho es la primera vez que siento algo muy rico (decia con placer asia gemia de placer)

Asia: eres un salvaje sergio ah asi mas duro sergio (decia ella llena de lujuria la exitacion de ella gamia de placer puro)

Sergio: asia si lo are asi (decia con placer y asia gemia y gemia con lujuria y con placer/ hay me exito con lo que escribo pervertidas si ven esto)

**Narrador:** después de tantas cogidas los dos seguien por mas de una hora los gemidos de los dos eran apacionados y lleno de amor los dos en su acto y shouko seguía con gumi en el parque y estaban regresando pero se quedaron un poco mas dando mas tiempo a los dos terminar su acto de amor poco después terminan cansados y jadeando asia le habla

Asia: eres un salvaje pero muy sueve a la vez (decia eroticamente y picara al mismo tiempo)

Sergio: asia no sabia que lo disfrutaras bueno cambiate no quiero que ellas nos vean asi (decia el al ver a asia en una posicion sexy)

Asia: si verdad es mejor cambiarme para hacer la cena (decia ella besando a el y toma su ropa y se va a cambiar)

**(Fin de la escena limón debo advertirles que habla otros peores que los últimos creo yo no se si are mas bueno es lo que hice hoy)**

Sergio: bueno creo que no tardan en llegar ellas (decia alegremente)

Asia: si verdad oye puedo hacerte una pregunta (decia algo enojada se le noto sergio etaba algo dudoso)

Sergio: si que es (preocupado)

Asia: que hace la ropa de koneko colgada en el patio de atrás (decia ella dejando a el en shock)

Sergio: maldición se me olvido darle su ropa que se mojo en la lluvia (decia con risa nerviosa ella pone un puchero manipulador pero se calmo)

Asia: sergio bueno si ella vino es para que se disculpara no (diciendo eso el ni se imuto pero ni sabia que era eso lo que iva hacer)

Sergio: si es verdad porque no la perdonamos a ella (decia con nerviosismo)

Asia: creo que tienes razon ella se via que fue obrigada y las otras no creo (decia algo enojada)

Sergio: si es verdad, no se sabe si quiera no no tu igual puedes (decia con ternura)

Asia: tal vez si pueda asi sabre sus razones (decia relajada)

Sergio: koneko me explico que fue obligada quiero que hables con ella y la perdones si hablaras con ella (decia algo triste)

Asia: lo hare confiare en ti esta es una oportunidad de perdonar al menos a alguien (decia aliviada)

Sergio: gracias por hacerlo asia por confiar en mi (decia el dandole un beso ella se sonroja y sonrie)

Asia: no te preocupes solo se que no servirá de nuevo (decia conenojo por si le pasara de nuevo)

Sergio: si es verdad bueno ire al parque a relajarme de este lio nos vemos si llegan ellas diles que no me tardo (decia saliendo de la casa)

Asia: no te preocupes (dicieno ella el camina al parque)

**(Parque 10 minutos después)**

Sergio: si es relajante ver este lugar (decia con un alivio ante eso sona se sorprende al verlo y grista su nombre)

Sona: **sergio (con asobro al verlo)**

Sergio: eh que donde cuando (dijo el al despertar de su trance)

Sona: sergio perdóname (decia arrepentida)

Sergio: sona eres tu eh (decia con frialdad)

Sona: sergio perdóname no soporto tu odio no quiero que me odies por favor perdóname si por favor perdóname (decia con lagrimas el estaba aun si perdonar o no)

Sergio: yo no se si pueda (decia con tristeza)

Sona: sergio yo se que es muy doloroso aun perdonarme por lo que te hice perdóname por golpearte pisarte patearte perdóname por todo lo que te hice (decia con lagrimas y tristemente con amargura)

Sergio: yo no se pero siéntate quiero al menos abrazarte a ver si asi estas arrepentida (decia triste pero con una sonrisa ella acepta y lo abraza y con llanto le dice su nombre)

Sona: sergio (con lagrimas amargas llenas de amor)

Sergio: te perdono sona eres alguien arrepentida (decia aun abrazados)

Sona: sergio lamento esto que te hice no quería lastimarte ni a asia pero al menos ya puedes hablarme (decia aliviada y alegre)

Sergio: lo se pero las otras no creo tienen maldad pura en ellas (decia el con frialdad)

Sona: tienes razon en eso rias, akeno y mei son malvadas (decia al saber que ellas eran malas la maldad de rias afecto a ellas pero sona y koneko se libraron de ese poder)

Sergio: tienes razon en eso pero presiento que esto es el comienzo (decia con seriedad viendo el cielo sona estaba igual viendo el cielo)

**Continuara en el capitulo 19 rias akeno mei vs sona sergio asia koneko y shouko**

**Issei3: bueno es (interrumpido)**

**Sona deja que hable bueno es todo por hoy este no me dejo mi ecena hentai (enojada)**

**Issei3: :(**

**Sona _ eres malo escritor (enojada)**

**Issei3: bueno damos terminado el capitulo nos veremos en otro capitulo de nuetra serie checar y revisar es lo que haran nos vemos (?)**


	21. BUENOS VS MALOS

**Issei3: de nuevo con otro capitulo de nuestra serie espero que les guste nuestra serie no les traumara en el capitulo anterior damos inicio y a si faltaron algunos nombres de personajes :p (serio)**

**CAPITULO 19**

**RIAS AKENO MEI YUNO VS SONA SERGIO ASIA KONEKO Y SHOUKO**

**Narrador:** bueno un nuevo dia 2 reconciliaciones hay que pasara en un nuevo dia sergio y compañía iran a la academia pero se llevan una sorpresa

Sergio: pero que rayos paso aquí la academia kouh esta destruida (decia con cara shokeada)

Sona: chicos hay estudiantes por todas partes están heridos (decia asuatada y preocupada)

Koneko: quien habla sido el responsable de tal atros delito (decia enojada)

Asia: que cruel quien fue (con lagrimas)

Shouko: esto es malo parece que lo hicieron desquiciadamente (decia toda impresionada)

Gumi: miren aya (decia aterrada)

**Narrador:** la sorpresa de ver a muchos estudiantes muerto los dejo en shock total gumi se desmayo se dan cuenta de quien fueron y son atacados

Akeno: baya baya miren quien esta aquí (decia con desprecio)

Rias: parece que encontramos a basuras (decia con odio)

Mei: es hora de morir (decia ella sacando su katana endemoniada)

Yuno: bueno morir no, destrozarlos es mejor (decia con cara de psicopata/ imaginate a la yuno de mirai nikki asi estaba o_o)

Sona: pero que rayos (decia incredula)

Asia: que demonios están locas (decia enojada)

Sergio: las que perderan son ustedes (decia lleno de odio rabia contenidas)

Koneko: pagaran por los inocentes que mataron (decia sacando sus orejas y su cola de nekomatar)

Shouko: es hora de transfórmame en alguien peor que ustedes para hacerlas pagar por estas pobres personas (decia sacando sus orejas y cola de loba demonio)

Akeno: con la misma fórmula propuesta de rias podemos ganar (decia con agilidad ante eso ellos se sorprenden)

Yuno: también referidas por su fuerza malvada podemos ser mas fuertes que antes (decia con cara de loca sacando sus poderes nekomatar)

Sergio: da igual perderan malditas (decia el con rabia)

Mei: última alternativa, ya que es muy imprecisa (decia igual que akeno dejando en shock pero las chicas estaban con rabia y odio)

Asia: esta es una salida no lo creo malditas (decia ella con odio)

Koneko: como última alternativa es matarlas a esas malditas (decia sacando una aura plateada)

Rias: mayores causas de muerte entre toda la academia como la ultima vez (decia ella en tiempos de matar ellas estaban a punto de estallar)

Sona: la medida de destrucción es demasiado no importa que los mate a todas (decia una sona estallada de ira y odio)

Shouko: esto es el colmo malditas ahhh (decia ella con sus poderes de loba ataca)

**Narrador:** ante esto todos peliaron rias vs sona yuno vs koneko akeno vs asia mei vs shouko y Sergio espero si una de sus amigas se lastimara y ayudara solo se quedo cuidando a gumi entonces la pelea inicio

Sona: rias pagaras el precio de los inocentes (decia ella sacando miles de bolas moradas)

Rias: que me aras me mataras jaja no me hagas reir (decia con risa de psicopata/ imaginene la cara de kotonoha o_o)

Sona: tu lo has querido ahhhhh (scando bolas hiriendo a rias callendo a una zona de pues hechas de sergio)

Rias: que ah maldición ahg no ahg no puedo perder aquí (decia mientras estaba siendo atravesada al ser preforada con miles de puas)

Sona: perdóname algún dia pero muere maldita (decia empujado a rias en las puas mas profundo asiendo que muriera sangrandose)

Rias: ahg (muriendo al instante)

Sergio: ya esta una menos (decia feliz mientras tanto con asia y akeno)

Akeno: pero que mataron a rias **MALDITOS SEAN AHHH (sacando bolas electricas a asia ella se protege con su escudo de crepusculo)**

Asia: este es el fin de tu maldad maldita ahhh (asia ataca con sus fuerzas y akeno es atravesada por las mismas puas que mataron a rias)

Akeno: ahg maldición juro que me vengare ahg (diciendo eso se muere al termino de maldecirlos con vengarse)

Asia: púdrete donde estés maldita asesina (decia grocera sergio no se sorprenden pero sona koneko y shouko si)

Yuno: koneko estúpida no ganaras porque soy tu (decia con cara de asesina desquiciada/no en serio las pelirosadas son peligrosas)

Koneko: no lo creas yuno tengo mi has bajo la manga adiós hermana (decia ella empujando a yuno en contra las espinas matandola)

Yuno: pero ahg maldita seas koneko (muriendo al instante)

Mei: veamos maldita si eres buena loba estúpida (diciendo ofensivamente shouko se enoja)

Shouko: eso lo veras maldita toma esto (ante esto mei es aventada ante las puas)

Mei: pero que no ahg no regresare de nuevo no regresare no ahhh (ella decia mientras moria entonces sergio da el golpe final)

Sergio: ellas solo nos causaron problemas graves espero que no molesten están muertas ellas nos dejaran en paz por fin estamos bien (decia sacando puas de vectores haciendo oyos mas grandes)

Asia: entonces ya se termino que alivio es esto (decia aliviada de ver esto)

Sergio: si y ahora que aremos con los cuerpos (decia inesperto)

Shouko: conocen a alguien que pueda llevárselos (decia shouko alegremente)

Sona: si podemos con grayfia (decia con tranquilidad)

Sergio: si la llamare oh gran grayfia-sama aparece te necesitamos aquí (despues de decir la oracion grayfia aparece)

Grayfia: quien me ha llamado aquí pero que carajos paso aquí (decia incredula ante la mirda de los chicos)

Sergio: te contare después de la traición sona y koneko se diculparon creemos que la maldad de rias causo que akeno mei y yuno fueran malas lo malo de esto es que arremetieron con la escuela entera matando a muchos inocentes peliamos contra ellas y pues tuvimos que matarlas a ellas era la única opción que teníamos (decia algo triste)

Grayfia: ya veo que asi fue que akeno fue consumida por la maldad al igual que mei y yuno no se lo merecían las tres pero rias si se lo merecía no me daba obsion de matarla cuando menos lo espere pero ustedes chicas lo han logrado hacer las felicito a ustedes y a sergio y asia también por cuidar a la pequeña niña ustedes son buenos padres ustedes pudieron perdonar a pesar de lo que les hicieron eso es pensar en ser humildes (decia con alago koneko interviene)

Koneko: entonces que aras con los cuerpos de ellas (decia algo curiosa)

Grayfia: bueno lo que hare es llevármelas al inframundo y luego dictaminar su destino (decia tomando los cuerpor inertes de ellas)

Sona: entonces que pasara cuando suceda (preguntaba ella responde)

Grayfia: bueno después de eso no se sabe sergio ya que ellas murieron tendras el puesto de jefe o rey aquí están de nuevo las piesas malignas completas (decia entregando un juego piezas evil)

Sergio: lo tomare con honor yo sanawa sergio tomo estas piezas como líder del clan sanawa y de quienes sean mis siervos pelearan con el nombre del clan sanawa (decia en oracion despues las piezas brillan y el se da cuenta que las piezas estan listas para ser nuevos siervos a disposicion)

Grayfia: bueno ya termino mi trabajo es hora de llevarme a las traidoras nos vemos (decia despídiendo en un circulo magico)

Asia: entonces podemos regresar a casa tengo algo para ti sergio (decia en tono erotico koneko interviene)

Koneko: metiche lo vi primero (decia enojada de envidia)

Asia: entrometida no lo es yo hice primero (decia ella el se pone nervioso)

Sergio: (en mente/ diablos si se entera que koneko fue me mata) eh pueden calmase (decia muy nerviso pero sona lo delato)

Sona: entonces te tiraste a koneko (decia ella con seriedad ante esto sergio pone cara de que asia lo va a joder)

Sergio: demonios (decia con cara azul)

Asia: entonces te violastes a una niña pequeña degenerado (decia toda roja de furia)

Sergio: bueno yo adiós (saliendo del lugar como si yuno asesinara a akise)

Asia: ven aquí maldito pervertido (decia una asia toda enojada)

Sona: entonces koneko como se sintió eso (decia ella con curiosidad momento de las pervertidas ewe xd)

Koneko: bueno si lo haces cuando no este la celosa de asia te encantara (decia con cara de pervertida imaginate a la chica de la patata asi xd)

Sona: ya me imagino es (babeando lol)

Koneko: bueno por otra parte cambiando de tema su casa en la playa y de que es rico es algo impresiónate pero su casa es muy bonita (decia alegre por conocer su casa hermosa)

Sona: la verdad no la he visto desde adentro pero de seguro es bonita la casa eso espero que algún dia me invite a su casa ya que somos amigos de nuevo a pesar de que fui su novia antes por un error mio y de los demás ya no lo soy (decia bajando la cabeza)

Koneko: eso es cierto sona fue culpa de nosotras además el nos perdono pero algo grande va a pasar ellas se dejaron perder a propósito para dar el golpe final eso estoy segura (diciendo con seriedad)

Shouko: entonces la verdadera batalla empezara pronto (decia mortificando a sona y a koneko)

Koneko: si eso es lo que pasara pronto (tembrando entonces sergio corre a lado de ellas y dice)

Sergio: sona chismosa ahhh (corriendo por su vida)

Asia: ven aquí (super enojada)

Sona: jaja que tierno (decia com risa)

Koneko: por eso lo amo (decia con amor)

Sona: igual yo lo amo (decia lo mismo)

Shouko: también yo lo amo por ser tierno espero que esta amistad dure mucho tiempo (decia con alegria tres confesiones en un dia alegre)

Koneko: además la unica manera de seguir en pie es peliar con nuestras fuerzas (decia sacando dos dedos)

Shouko: tienes razon en eso koneko-san (decia alegremente)

**Narrador:** despues de eso las chicas planearon ir de vacasiones por tres meses asia y las demas se fueron despues de que sergio escapo y dejo una nota para el cuando regresara el

**(Treinta minutos después zona desconocida)**

Sergio: por fin pude escaparme de ella me vengare de sona de la misma manera que le hice a asia oh donde estoy (decia algo preocupado pero una voz lo espanta)

Chica: ayudemen por favor (decia debilmente ante esto el se espanto mucho y se da cuenta que esta en el gimnasio de la escuela)

Sergio: pero que carajos (decia algo exaltado)

Chica: ayudemen (decia con tristeza)

Sergio: la escucho pero no se donde dejare que la voz me guie es por aquí a ver aquí puedo escuchar tu grito estas bien (decia algo austado y preocupado)

Chica: no mi pie esta atorado con algo y no he podido salir (la chica estaba atorada durante tres años ella sobrevivio con la comida a su alcanse)

Sergio: ok no te preocupes te ayudare a salir de aquí (decia acercandose al verla se sonroja al verla es linda penso este)

Chica: gracias (decia debilmente cansada)

Sergio: bueno estoy adentro esto es algo malo y como te llamas (decia al ver el pie de la joven muy atorada)

Natsuru: senou (decia muy cansada la comida se le termino en ese mismo momento que estaba siendo rescatada)

Sergio: ok senou-san te sacare pero es cierto el pie esta mas que atorado tendre que hacer algo antes de que pierdas ese pie para siempre (decia algo triste al ver el estado de su pie en mal estado)

Natsuru: entonces perderé mi pie no quiero eso (decia con lagrimas el pelinegro la calma)

Sergio: calmate alguien linda como tu no debe llorar confía en mi (decia el ante eso la peliazul se sonrojo)

Natsuru: gracias eres muy amable (decia muy cansada)

Sergio: bueno aquí voy ya sacalo (levantando un pilar enorme con sus vectores ella saca su pie lastimado)

Natsuru: gracias ahg (agradecida pero el dolor era mucho)

Sergio: bueno es natural que se lastime tu pie entonces te ayudare ven sube (decia alegremente ella se sube y el la carga)

Natsuru: gracias y como te llamas (preguntaba debilmente)

Sergio: bueno me llamo sanawa sergio un gusto en conocerte senou-san (decia con alegria)

Natsuru: gracias el mio también pero puedes llamarme natsuru (decia cansada por llamarle su nombre de pila y no por el otro)

Sergio: en serio no te molesta que te llame asi (decia como si faltara respeto)

Natsuru: no me molesta esta bien asi (decia con una debil sonrisa)

Sergio: que bueno natsuru-san (decia con alegria ella percarto la felicidad del chico se sonrojo)

Natsuru: sanawa-san puedo llamarte sergio ese nombre es algo lindo (decia algo avergonzada)

Sergio: si llamame asi y gracias me puse rojo jeje (decia con cara roja color carmesin)

Natsuru :gracias entonces dime como topastes conmigo (preguntaba incredula)

Sergio: bueno estaba escapando de alguien y de repente llegue a este lugar dime cuantos días llevas aquí (decia algo triste del estado de ella parecia que llevaba años en el lugar penso el)

Natsuru: llevaba mas de tres años ayi me atore con el pilar que me ataba y no salia mi pie se lastimo pedi ayuda nadie me salvo o escucho mi ayuda sobrevivi con la comida que abia ayi asi que el tiempo paso y paso y nadie hasta ser olvidada veo la luz después de mucho tiempo (decia algo triste el estaba muy triste y le dice)

Sergio: cúbrete los ojos es mejor llevarte a mi casa a que descanses bien (decia con tristeza)

Natsuru: si gracias decia cubriendose los ojos salen)

**(Mas de treinta minutos de camino a casa después ya en sanawa residencia)**

Sergio: llegamos asia shouko hola mm una nota dice aquí sergio yo y las demás fuimos de pijama da y de vacaciones regresaremos hasta dentro de tres meses atentamente asia bueno asi podre cuidarte hasta que puedas ver bien de nuevo y que puedas caminar y estar mejor que te parece (decia alegremente)

Natsuru: si gracias por ayudarme de verdad gracias por ayudarme nunca olvidare este favor (decia derramando lagrimas de alegria)

Sergio: no es nada además quiero que vivas de nuevo quiero que seas mi nueva amiga (decia algo sonrojado pero alegre)

Natsuru: gracias por ser alguien bueno por ayudar a alguien que apenas conoces (decia con alegria)

Sergio: no es nada tenemos tres meses para que recuperes la por completo (decia con determinacion)

Narrador entonces el estaba empeñado en ayudar a la chica nueva solo paso un dia y su visión abia regresado por completo a la normalidad sin darse cuienta natsuru se estaba enamorado de el segundo dia ella estaba lista como antes de su incidente en el tercer dia ella estaba mejor en una semana su pie mejoro en la segunda semana empezo a caminar en la cuarta semana estaba como antes de su incidente y estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que siente entonces

Natsuru: gracias por todo sergio estoy como nueva desde hace cuatro semanas sabes algo tengo algo que decirte

Sergio: no es nada y que es natsuru (decia al ver a la peliazul feliz)

Natsuru: yo te amo me gustas desde que te conozco no dejo de pensar en ti desde que me ayudastes (decia con amor y alegria)

Sergio: gracias por ser honesta conmigo me gustas un poco (decia el y ella se pone mas feliz)

Natsuru: en serio gracias por ser tan tierno (diciendo eso se abalanza dandole un abrazo)

Sergio: pasaron cuatro semanas y me divertí mucho ellas regresaran en dos meses y quiero que seas su amiga de ellas (decia alegremente)

Natsuru: en serio me encantaría pero quiero ver las estrellas si (decia en ver las estrelas a lado de el que ama)

Sergio: si vamos (caminaron a una sillas que estaban afuera de la casa y miran el cielo estrellado)

Natsuru: por fin veo las estrellas son tan hermosas (decia despues de tres años atrapada en ese lugar)

Sergio si es verdad oye (no termino por el beso de ella)

Natsuru: este es mi agradecimiento por a verme ayudado (dijo despues de besarlo9

Sergio: gracias necesita un motivo de porque me pasan estas cosas (decia alegremente)

**CONTINUARA EN EL CAPITULO 20 MEI REGRESA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS**

**Issei3: es buena nuestra historia romantinca no pero nueva intregante es natsuru senou mujer como otra nueva personaje (señalando a la nueva intregante)**

**Natsuru: gracias me gusta como se desarrolla esta historia pero dare el adios en este capitulo gracias por seguirnos de cerca y si revisaran y leyeran esto les encantara mucho esta novela (decia alegre)**

**Issei3: bueno es todo por hoy y como dijo ella checar y leer nos vemos en otro capitulo (despidiendose)**


	22. MEI REGRESA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS

**Issei3: hola de nuevo mis lectores algo malo le pasara al protagonista mei causo algo grave damos inicio al capitulo saludando a los que leean esta historia no se cual es el objetivo de mission pero es ser añguien q entretenga a la gente entonces continuamos (serio)**

**CAPITULO 20**

**MEI REGRESA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS**

**Narrador:** la noche con natsuru y sergio estaba en un climas tan romantimo ellos solo se ven con amor entonces natsuru lo besa de nuevo

Natsuru: sabes algo sergio desde que ya soy nueva eh estado pensando mucho en ti desde que me ayudastes (decía con amor)

Sergio: gracias por eso natsuru sabes algo no se porque quiero estar a tu lado como un momento como este (decía sonrojado)

Natsuru: igual estoy asi mejor veremos las estrellas que es romantico y hermosa la noche (decía ella abrazando el pecho del pelinegro)

Sergio: si es verdad sabes algo es mejor disfrutar esto es algo que no se olvidara (decía el dándole un beso a ella)

Natsuru: si es verdad gracias por todo (regresándole el beso)

**Narrador:** después de ese beso se duermen pasa otra noche y llega la mañana en el mismo lugar donde se quedaron a ver las estrellas la noche anterior el se despertó

Sergio: es de dia eh natsuru-san despierte mi linda peliazul (decía tiernamente)

Natsuru: ya es de dia mi amado (decía destregandose los ojos y con ternura)

Sergio: es de dia es mejor regresar a casa a desayunar (decía con ternura)

Natsuru: si vamos (decía ella tomando la mano de ojinegro)

Sergio: bueno que quieres de comer (decía caminando a la casa)

Natsuru: mmm veamos porque no curry (decía ella)

Sergio: eso are gracias por eso natsuru-san (decía agradecido)

**Narrador:** después de comer ellos salieron a una cita por la ciudad ellos eran felices pero en otro lado

**(Inframundo)**

Grayfia: bueno solo falta la de misaki mei pero no esta no me digas que ella regreso de la muer (no termino de hablar porque fue golpeada por mei)

Mei: debo volver a verlo quiero verlo (decia desesperada)

**(Mundo real en la residencia sanwa)**

Sergio: estuvo divertido el dia de hoy no lo crees (decia alegremente a la peliazul)

Natsuru: si me divertí mucho contigo desde entonces me siento muy feliz gracias por salvarme (decia muy agradecida ella)

Sergio: no es nada yo solo se que ayudar es la mejor recompensa de todo (decia apenado)

Natsuru: eso es algo digno de saber sergio sabes algo quiero que veamos algo que te quiero enseñar (decia alegremente tomandole las manos al ojinegro

Sergio: si que es (decia alegremente9

Natsuru: vamos (tomados de la mano)

**Narrador:** natsuru se lo lleva un lugar hermoso lleno de parejas recuerdan la cita de la primera temporada ayi será de nuevo

Sergio: pero este lugar es donde estuve con ella hace mucho tiempo y lo vuelvo a ver con alguien hermosa como natsuru-san eres especial (decia muy tiernamente para ella se le hacia atractivo xd)

Natsuru: que bueno que te guste este lugar es muy especial para mi este lugar es hermoso (decia al voltear a ver el lago hermoso/imaginate un lago muy hermoso que tu conoscas)

Sergio: lo se este lugar te hace pasar ratos de tranquilidad (decia a lado de ella)

Natsuru: igual yo quiero estar a tu lado sabes algo yo te amo con toda mi alma no puedo dejar de pensar en ti eres alguien fuerte y si algún dia puedo casarme seria contigo para toda la vida lo quiero, estar ser la mujer mas feliz de este mundo quiero que este a mi lado desde hoy y siempre (decia con amor al moreno)

Sergio: lo se sabes algo desde que ellas se fueron a vacacionar no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos azules que tienes son tan hermosos que me provoca besarte (decia enamorado de la chica/mujeriego)

Natsuru: besame por favor (pidiendolo con amor el se pone nervioso)

Sergio: estas segura de que te bese (decia como si faltara respeto a ella)

Natsuru: si besame en este lugar tan hermoso (decia sin ser alguien que faltarse el respecto lo dijo en serio)

Sergio: esta bien porque me lo pides te lo doy (ce acerca a ella y lo besa cerrando un beso que duro unos segundos)

Natsuru: das unos besos suaves (decia ella sonrojada por el beso)

Sergio: gracias por eso natsuru además soy alguien muy tierno (decia almitiendo verguenza)

Natsuru: lo se sergio por eso te amo (decia confesandole muchas veces ese amor)

Sergio: gracias por no dejarme solo natsuru (decia feliz de corazon)

**Narrador:** entonces ellos cierran con un beso enfrente del hermoso lago y se sientan a ver la puesta de sol ellos no sabían que mei estaba en el mundo real buscándolo

Mei: donde esta el quiero verlo donde esta el amor de mi vida debe estar en su casa lo bueno que esta en ella tengo mucho por disculpar y decirle cuanto lo amo (nota esta si revivió enamorada xd)

**(De regreso a casa)**

Sergio: quiero saber algo natsuru-san cuanto te gusto (preguntaba muy sonrojado el moreno)

Natsuru: mucho me gustas mucho como para casarme contigo (decia la ojiazul con ternura)

Sergio: en serio no sabia ah no me digas natsuru espera aquí (el sintio alguien familia entonces ella espero el entro a la casa)

Natsuru: si hay algo malo que esta pasando (se preguntaba la peliazul)

Sergio: quien esta aquí (decia el al ver a mei su cara se puso en shock

Mei: sergio donde estaba me tenias asustada (decia preocupada/la verdad trataba de olvidar que el la mato)

Sergio: pero que debria estar muerta (decia en estado de shock)

Mei: perdóname por hacerte daño no era mi intención (decia al borde de las lagrimas)

Sergio: alejate por favor alejate ahhhhhh dejemen en paz por favor ahhhh (decia agarandose la cabeza es como si un golpe grande lo ubiera golpeado)

Mei: estas bien (decia al ver al moreno)

Natsuru: algo esta pasando se escucha gritando el que estará pasando sergio (decia corriendo al estrar a la casa)

Sergio: ahhhh no mas golpes por favor no mas (decia en estado de shock)

Mei: calmate por favor (decia acercandose pero el se alejaba mas)

Natsuru: sergio que esta pasando ah pero que te paso sergio (decia algo asustada al verlo de esta manera el moreno estaba un estado de shock extremo que el nunca experimento)

Mei: sergio oh no esta en shock esta muy traumatizado como para escuchar (decia al verlo en ese estado tan triste)

Natsuru: ya veo y quien eres y como te llamas (decia dirigiendo su mirada a la ojiverderoja)

Mei: bueno me llamo misaki mei era una amiga necesito hablarle pero creo que será después (decia al ver en shok al moreno que se desmayaba)

Natsuru: ya veo mei-san es mejor llevarlo a su habitación dejar que descanse y podemos hablar de lo que esta pasando (decia al ver al moreno inconciente)

Mei: si esta bien vamos (deci al cargar al moreno las dos lo subieron)

**Narrador:** ante esto natsuru y mei lo llevaron a su habitación el quedo muy traumatizado y se dice que tardara mucho en ser como antes entonces después de dejarlo en su cuarto las chicas bajan a hablar de lo que paso mei le conto todo lo que sucedió hasta el punto de que la peliazul estallo de enojo

Natsuru como pudistes hacerle esto a tu amigo no tienes idea de lo que sufrió el y su otra amiga (decia ella muy molesta/si ubiera sido de pelo rojo o rosa esta mei muere por segunda vez)

Mei: si lo se me siento arrepentida por eso quería disculparme (decia con la cabeza asia abajo)

Natsuru: lo se es algo que aun no puede olvidar (decia ella/debos derciles que natsuru quedo traumatiza en quedarse sola en ese tiempo)

Mei: si que are se que me odia por dejarlo asi (decia con tristeza)

Natsuru: ten confianza se que te perdonara yo lo se no debes dudar (decia animandola)

Mei: gracias y como te llamas (oreguntaba la blanca)

Natsuru: me llamo natsuru senou un gusto conocerte misaki mei (decia la ojiazul)

Mei: gracias también el mio es el gusto de conocerte (decia mientras extrechaban las manos)

Natsuru: espero que este bien el no me gusta como quedo el (decia con preocupácion a su amor xd)

Mei: lo se soy la culpable de lo que paso (decia ella aun triste)

Natsuru: dormiremos no (decia ella a dirigirse con mei a dormir9

Mei: si dormiremos (decia con esperanza)

**Narrador:** después de ellas dormieron en la mente del pelinegro

**(Mente de sergio)**

Sergio: donde estoy (se preguntaba asustado)

**Misteriosa: estas en mi mundo amo sergio (decia una misteriosa voz)**

Sergio: como sabes mi nombre (se preguntaba muy confundido)

**Misteriosa: quieres saber quien soy amo (decia con alegria)**

Sergio: amo como o que pasa aquí (decia enojado)

**Misteriosa: no se preocupe amo le mostrare mi forma (decia la voz)**

**Narrador:** ante esto la misteriosa se aparece al moreno una chica de su edad pelo negro largo como el de rias piel morena técnicamente era el como chica dejándolo en shock

Sergio: te pareces a mi (decia incredulo)

**Misteriosa: no le dije que no se preocupara por mi soy tu lado malvado como le agrada las chicas asi aparesco (decia la morena malvada a pesar de ser malvada se mostraba dosil xd)**

Sergio: ya veo y como te llamas (preguntaba el moreno a su yo morena :/ )

**Misteriosa: no tengo nombre si quieres me pones uno (decia ella con alegria)**

Sergio ok mmm ya se rias sanawa rias es muy bonito ese nombre (decia al ver su lado malvado chica)

**Rias: ya veo amo ese nombre me gusta mucho gracias soy tu lado malvado condesado hasta que me cree (la maldad el odio de el fue creada asi rias y asi es como se ve/dejare lo oscuro xd)**

Sergio: ya veo y es mejor irme (decia el ante esto la morena lo detiene con una cara triste)

Rias: no me deje aquí sola no me gusta (decia triste la malvada/creo q aqui no saque su papel como esperaba les encantas que sea asi ?)

Sergio: ok ven agárrate (decia el moreno y la morena lo abraza sacandolo de la oscuridad a una mente mas clara)

Rias: este lugar es mejor (decia la morena)

Sergio: es mejor que siga descansando quiero seguir dormido (decia bostezando algo que la morena noto)

Rias: ok cuidese si necesita algo me llama (decia alegremente malicioso)

Sergio: ok gracias nos vemos (decia desapareciendo de su mente)

**(Fuera de la mente de sergio)**

Sergio: eso fue raro que hora es media noche aun es muy noche mejor seguire dormiendo (decia el y se duerme pero el poder de la nueva rias era mostrusa despertando a mei y a natsuru/si ni sabian que es una demonio de clase baja osea un peon)

Natsuru: que fue ese poder (decia despertando de a golpe)

Mei: pero que rayos paso es un poder devastador (decia muy sorprendida de ese poder)

**(Al dia siguiente en la habitación de sergio)**

Sergio: eh que es de dia eh que es esto dejame comprobar eh esto es (decia poniendo una cara azul sabia q ese tracero era de su morena xd/se que termina esto en un sergioxrias evil xd)

Rias: kyaaa amo es un atrevido (decia poniendo una cara picara)

Sergio: pero rias que haces en mi habitación (todo rojo de la verguenza)

Natsuru: que fue eso y que carajos es ella (decia roja de furia al ver a la evil morena)

Rias: me llamo sanawa rias un gusto en conocerte desconocida (decia con formalidad haciendo que la mirada enfadosa de natsuru se dirigiera a el dandose cuenta de que el moreno se exaltara mas)

Natsuru: sergio dime como es que esta rias en tu cama (enojada con cara de yandere)

Sergio: pero no se ella estaba en mi mente (decia el sacando una logica chamucada)

Natsuru: como en tu mente no entiendo (dejando su enojo a un lado se preguntaba como salio ella)

Rias: te lo explicare soy el lado malvado de el acumulado asi me cree después de que el se quedara en shock el entro en mi mundo y aparecí como el pero versión chica no tenia nombre me puso ese nombre tan lindo y puedo salir a voluntad (explicando la morena evil)

Natsuru: ya entiendo eso explica la energía muy malvada que esa presencia que sentí en la noche sabes sergio mei esta aqui (decia pero por una razon el chico volvio a recordar lo que paso agarando sus manos y empezo a decir cosas en shock)

Sergio: mei debe estar muerta no puede estar viva tiene que ser mentira (decia en schok con las manos en la cabeza haciendo preocupacion a rias y a natsuru)

Rias: amo le pasa algo se ve muy palido (decia ella pero sin que reaccionara el moreno repetia)

Natsuru: oh no esto no se ve nada bien esta volviendo en estado de shock esa noticia lo pone muy mal era una amiga de el que fue traicionado (decia muy triste y entonces mei no debio entrar a ver lo que pasaba)

Mei: pero que rayos pasa aquí natsuru y quien es ella (se pregunto al ver a la morena que estaba preguntandole al moreno)

Rias: amo esta bien responda esta bien algo esta mal no responde (decia al verlo en un estado de shok jamas visto para las tres)

Mei: no debi hacerlo asi no quería que se pusiera asi me siento mal (haciendo eso mei sale corriendo de la casa natsuru la sigue)

Natsuru: espera misaki-san no es tu culpa (decia al ver a mei de espaldas y le grita)

Mei: **SI LO ES, MI CULPA POR ESTAR ASI NO PUEDO HACER NADA EL DAÑO ESTA HECHO SOY UNA MALA AMIGA (decia con una tristeza acumulada)**

Natsuru: calmate si misaki-san asi nunca se resolverá nada con gritar (decia la peliazul a la blanca)

Mei: no puedo verlo asi lo amo tanto no quiero verlo en ese estado muy triste (deciendo eso natsuru se sintio molesta pero se calmo y le dice)

Natsuru: calamate si se que lo amas pero esto es algo que no podría superar (decia la ojiazul mei sabia que daño causara al ojinegro)

Rias: amo sergio esta bien (decia ella pero eso dejo al moreno con perdida de memoria)

Sergio: donde estoy ah rias eres tu me alegra verte de nuevo (decia alegremente a ver a la morena se puso estraña preguntado)

Rias: amo esta bien no le falta nada (decia muy confundida)

Sergio: si estoy bien ire a tomar un poco de te (decia parandose dirigiendose a la cocina y ella se va a fuera a decirle las malas noticias mientras tanto natsuru y mei)

Natsuru: calamate si (decia a la ojiverderoja)

Mei: esta bien natsuru dime como le aremos para que me perdorde (decia con tristeza pero natsuru se percarta y se va con rias evil)

Natsuru: eh ire (susuro/que paso con el) (decia con voz vaja a la morena)

Rias: (susuro/bueno parece que se olvido de algo piensa como antes ese shock lo dejo muy afectado) (decia en voz baja exaltando a natsuru)

Natsuru: (susuro/que entonces mei podrá hablar con el) (decia ella algo triste)

Rias: (susuro/bueno no se pero yo creo) (decia ella mientras que mei se preguntaba lo que pasaba)

Mei: que están hablando estas dos y quien será la morena que se parece a el (decia ella al ver la morena identica a el pareciera ver a su gemela entonces)

Natsuru: (susuro/entonces porque no lo intentamos) (decia ella)

Rias: (susuro/bueno porque no) (decia convensida)

Natsuru: (susuro/ok le dire) (diciendo esto se acerca a mei y le pregunto9

Mei: que estaban hablando ustedes dos y quien es ella le noto un poder malvado viniendo de ella (decia la blanca al ver la morena)

Natsuru: ella es rias luego te cuento mejor saluda a sergio espero que te perdone (decia confiada mei se pregunto)

Mei: estas segura de lo que dices no me odiara (decia desconfiada)

Natsuru: segura ahora ve hablar con el (decia entonces mei camina)

Mei: ok confio en ti bueno aquí voy (decia ella entrando a la casa al ver al moreno con la misma cara alegre pero se da cuenta de algo)

Sergio: hola quien eres (decia algo confundido el moreno haciendo que mei se espantara y preocupara)

Mei: pero que le paso (decia con voz suficiente alto, rias y natsuru entran a ver lo que paso y quedaron en shock

Natsuru: oh no (decia tristemente)

Rias: pero esto es malo sergio perdió la memoria (decia la morena dejando a las tres con dudas)

**Continuara en el capitulo 21 sergio perdió su memoria**

**Issei3: hola amiguitos les gusta que nuestra historia tome un giro dramatico salunden a rias intrepentando el lado malo de el (decia con entusiasmo)**

**Rias: de nuevo a trabajar de mala o eso creo (decia confundida)**

**Issei3: bueno no se me ocurrio nada mas (decia sacando la lengua :p )**

**Rias: lo que sea (enojada)**

**Issei3: bueno queda por decir que nos veremos en otro capitulo de nuestra serie lean y critiquen (decia despidiendose)**


	23. SERGIO PERDIÓ SU MEMORIA REGRESO AL PASO

**Issei3: de nuevo con otro capitulo damos inicio ahora le cambie un poco el titulo pero les encantar damos inicio (alegre)**

**CAPITULO 21**

**SERGIO PERDIÓ SU MEMORIA REGRESO AL PASO ANTES DEL INCIDENTE**

**Narrador:** asi fue que el trsuma de sergio lo obrigo a perder la memoria no se sabe si es por largo o corto tiempo entonces natsuru se preocupo

Natsuru: entonces que aremos chicas (decia con preocupacion ante el moreno)

Sergio: quien son las dos lindad chicas rias onee-chan (decia el a la morena evil)

Mei: creo que se olvido también de ti natsuru (decia en todo frustrado)

Rias: veamos sergio dime quien soy quien es ella y quien es la otra (decia la morena al moreno)

Sergio: tu eres mi hermana rias sanawa ella es mi prima mei no me acorde de ella y ella es mi amiga de la infancia (decia en tono divertido)

Natsuru: si esta tarado (decia enojada)

Sergio: creo que entiendo lo que pasa (diciendo esto las chicas se sorprenden)

Mei: si entiendes lo que pasa (decia muy sorprendida)

Sergio: algo asi se que fue por culpa de ella y trata de disculparse y te perdono (decia alegremente y mei se alegra)

Mei: sergio (decia entre lagrimas y luego se seca los ojos)

Natsuru: y como haremos para que recuperes tu memoria (decia incredula la peliazul)

Rias: si es verdad como aremos eso (decia la pelinegra)

Sergio: bueno algo que si se es volver en el pasado y evitar todo lo relacionado (decia alegremente haciendo que las chicas dudaran de el)

Mei: y como aras eso (decia incredula la blanca)

Sergio algo que no olvide fueron mis años 2 años espia de kampfer (decia enseñando una pulsera azul/nta no me pertenece kampfer ni otros animes esto lo hago para entretener nada mas no soy dueño de nada)

Rias: kampfer y que es eso (decia incredula la morena entonces sergio comienza su historia)

Sergio: kamapfer es una organización especializado en pelear contra las kampfers rebeldes las rojas mi misión como kampfer azul era pelear a lado de los moderadores que recluían a civiles y teníamos una misión fundamental era pelear contra los moderadores que se revelaron con las kampfers azules y entonces los moderadores rojas crearon las kampfers blancas como cebo contra las azules en ese tiempo encontré una pulsera azul y de la nada me transforme en una mujer y de repente me ataca una chica de pelo rojo y al final de ese tiempo descubro que esa peliroja era akane y me conto el porque de ser kampfer entonces el tiempo paso y conociendo a las otras kampfers a natsuru, mikoto, shizuku, akane y la enemiga sakura, shizuku y mikoto eran del bando de las rojas pero el tiempo se aliaron con nosotros los azules y encontramos un dispositivo del tiempo y investigue el aparato y me revelo el viaje en el tiempo y entonces intente pero los moderadores del bando de las rojas se enteraron de la traición de mikoto y shisuku haciendo que la amiga de natsuru los traicionara y peleamos una vez en una batalla pele contra kaede sakura a lado de las kampfers originales natsuru senou mishima akane mikoto kondou shizuku sango después de derrotarla ellos se separaron pero la única persona que no se fue era akane sabia que la organización termino hace mucho tiempo nos jubilamos yo y akane con miku en ese entonces era la vida muy alegre pero akane enfermo y murió un dos de mayo del 2010 justo después de que ese maldito de Daniel nos sacara de patadas de la casa pasamos hambre y sed dos años después mayo del 2012 miku murió enfrente de mi después de eso me solo recuerdo solo hasta donde me traicionaron creo y verán aquí guarde el dispositivo del tiempo siempre lo cargo vamos (decia despues de su historia las lleva a una abitacion y natsuru le contesta)

Natsuru: entonces estubistes con mi padre natsuru (decia algo incredula/nta la verdad natsuru senou es la hija de natsuru senou y de shizuku sango)

Sergio: si lo conoci y no sabia que se caso con shizuku solo me entere apenas que me dijistes bien aquí esta (diciendo esto sergio saco un dispositivo del tiempo parecido al de los hombres de negro 3)

Mei: es ese dispositivo que te permite viajar por el tiempo (decia la ojiverderoja)

Sergio: si la única forma que funciona y regrese al dia que sucedieron las tragedias es elevarnos lo mas alto que se pueda para regresar y evitar que esto termine mal (decia experto en el tema entonces tristemente rias habla)

Rias: ya veo ese es tu plan pero espera entonces ya no existiré amo (decia con lagrimas que todos lo notaron y sergio habla con ella)

Sergio: lo se rias fue un gusto conocerte espero que nos encontremos algún dia (decia evitando llorar pero rias estaba llorando)

Rias: gracias por existir sergio (decia la morena ablanzandolo con lagrimas)

Sergio: gracias a ti no ubiera sabido del dispositivo del tiempo evitar que este mal dia que sucedió no pase nos veremos algún dia rias (decia alegremente rias tambien estaba igual)

Rias: lo se estoy segura de eso y se cual es el lugar mas alto de todo japon es la torre de japon es lo mas alto que hay (decia ella entonces)

Sergio: si vamos (diciendo emprenden la marcha)

**Narrador:** entonces sergio y sus amigas viajaro a Tokio japon para poder regresar en el tiempo entoces mas de 30:00 minutos después estaban en la torre de Tokio y estaban listos acepción de rias con una sonrisa entonces

Natsuru: bueno están listos (decia la peliazul)

Todos: si (dando la mano ariba señalando aprovacion pero ella se da cuenta que rias estaba llorando y se acerca)

Natsuru: rias gracias por ayudarnos si no ubieras aparecido nada de esto sucedería yo espero que algún dia podamos vernos espero que seas feliz donde estes (decia alegremente)

Rias: gracias natsuru nunca los olvide aunque sea por poco tiempo fue lindo aberlos conocido (decia con una sornrisa y lagrimas)

Mei: no te preocupes por eso rias se feliz donde estes (decia alegre la blanca)

Sergio: rias al menos pude tener como una hermana mala no eres ere mi bondad acumulada te creates a que ayudara con ser feliz nunca olvidare de ti nunca te olvidare quiero que esto será como antes rias se que desaparecerás cuando estemos de vuelta disfrutastes que es la vida la amistad y la bondad solo se que recuerdo que me traicionaron todos gracias por existir pude saber del dispositivo del tiempo bueno chicos es hora (dandole un abraso se acerca a la chicas y acienten)

Rias: cuidensen amigos (decia con una sonrisa)

Sergio: listas chicas (decia alegremente)

Las dos: si (con etusiarmo las dos)

Sergio: bien tiene que abrasarme fuerte porque saltaremos del edificio dejo que configure el tiempo bien regresaremos al 2 de enero del 2013 un año antes de la tragedia bien listas (decia el listo a punto de saltar)

Las dos: si (con fevor)

Sergio: ahhhhhhh (corrian los 3 saltan y rias les dice)

Rias: suerte amigos sergio adiós amo (diciendo con una lagrima)

**Narrador:** saltaron y la puerta del tiempo se abrió y vieron los acontecimientos del moreno y de sus encuentros de natsuru y rias seguía hasta llegar al 2 de enero del 2013 el portal se hable y salen los 3 tiempo antes de la traición solo que asia estaba saliendo sergio y natsuru y mei sabían lo que pasaría

Sergio: bueno chicas es mejor ver a ese maldito y evitar que arruine mi vida y la de asia (decia enojado y todas acentuan)

Asia: si vamos (decia la pelirrubia)

Natsuru: eso mero acabemos con tomoya (decia ella enojada/no me acuerdo si asi lo llame)

Mei: aremos sufrir mucho (decia alegremente)

**Narrador:** entonces los ve y se atreven a golpearlo pero las chicas se enojaron y entonces

Todas: se atreven a golpear a tomoya-san moriran pero no lo aremos el que morirá eres tu (voltean todas dejando a tomoya en shock)

Sergio: se acabo el juego maldito tomoya (decia con odio)

Tomoya: como puede ser esto cierto salía bien mi plan no (decia con frustracion)

Mei: adiós maldito (aventando su katana)

Natsuru: muere (aventando piedras)

Tomoya: ahhh noooo ahhhh (gritaba y de repente desaparecio)

Rias: es un gusto que ayas regresado al pasado y evitar que esto pase (decia algo triste)

Sergio: lo se es mejor irnos a casa (acentuan ellas)

Todas: si (con felicidad pero el moreno se quedo un poco y regresa por el parque)

**Narrador:** entonces todas se fueron sergio regreso poco después y se sienta en el parque recordando a la evil rias/lado malvado el parecía triste al saber que ella no existió y también gumi nunca existió ella nunca la volveria a ver a su preciada hija pero le tiene preparado una sorpresa y solo sabia asia y shouko que paso con ella pues la verdad también esta aquí y ella solo tiene que esperar igual que gumi que se encuentren pero la de evil rias existía en las mentes de natsuru mei y de el entonces agacha la cabeza con tristeza

Sergio: rias porque tubo que pasar eso quería que ella la otra rias fuera mi hermana para cuidarla como miku ella era igualita como yo, la estraño (decia con lagrimas pero aparece alguien diciendo su nombre)

Rias: amo es usted (decia algo feliz entonces sergio se sorprende)

Sergio: no me digas que eres tu rias (decia el corrio a abrazarla y los dos felices)

Rias: amo lo estrañe pensé que desapareciera para siempre y no estoy de vuelta (decia con alegria)

Sergio: sabes algo rias quiero llamarte con un nombre muy hermoso que siempre estuvo en mi corazón (decia al recordar a su hermana miku)

Rias: y cal es ese nombre amo sergio (decia curiosa)

Sergio: ese nombre es de mi difunta hermana miku hatsune miku quiero que te llames sanawa miku quiero que me digas hermano quiero escuchar que me digas hermano miku mi preciada hermana nos volvemos a ver después de 5 años (decia el entonces ella empezo a recordar)

**Narrador:** ante esto rias/miku recordó su pasado con el miku murió ese dia pero de algún modo entro en el cuerpo del moreno miku estuvo todo el tiempo con el dándole valor ahora que recordó ella se alegra y lanza lagrimas de alegría a ver que su promesa de hermanos que se hicieron entonces lo abraza con amor y ternura

Miku: onii-san hace tiempo que no sentía tu calor (decia abrazandolo con amor)

Sergio: nee-san yo igual no sabia que eras una demonio de clase alta (decia con alegria)

Miku: ni yo nii-san además somos de nuevo hermanos de corazón aun recuerdo cuando me vistes y me cuidastes y protegiste (decia con ternura)

Sergio: si lo se además hermana gracias a ti por recordarme lo de la organización (decia el con alegria)

Miku: lo se sabes akane era una buena persona no mereció morir enfrente de nosotros me ubiera gustado estar con ella mas tiempo

Sergio: igual yo pero estaba enferma y era mejor darle un dia de felicidad sabes algo me puede cantar esta canción se titula plastic night (enseñandole la cancion en un papel)

Miku: la cantare por ti la cantare aquí voy con plastic night

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_en la esquina de la calle_  
_me detengo a recordar_  
_la sombras de los dos_  
_emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_se superponen por casualidad_  
_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_este momento es único_  
_siempre que estuve contigo_  
_me sentía de buen humor_  
_pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_los lugares q pertenecían a mi_  
_mentiras de platico_  
_me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_te amo tanto q me da vergüenza_  
_pues este amor_  
_solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_  
_la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde_  
_y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír_  
_como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar_  
_y esto hace ese toque que reconforta_  
_no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti_  
_aunque sea en vano_  
_es doloroso_  
_no importa donde correr_  
_los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo_  
_esa dulzura muy reservada_  
_se ha convertido en mi pecado_  
_mentiras de plástico_  
_vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca_  
_luna de papel_  
_me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_pues aun te amo te amo_

y como te gusto onii-san (decia con amor a su hermano)

Sergio: esa canción fue hermosa deja que yo cante el plastic night va (decia con alegria)

Miku: aver como la cantas (decia con burla)

Sergio: ok aquí voy con plastic night

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_en la esquina de la calle_  
_me detengo a recordar_  
_la sombras de los dos_  
_emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_se superponen por casualidad_  
_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_este momento es único_  
_siempre que estuve contigo_  
_me sentía de buen humor_  
_pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_los lugares q pertenecían a mi_  
_mentiras de platico_  
_me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_te amo tanto q me da vergüenza_  
_pues este amor_  
_solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_  
_la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde_  
_y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír_  
_como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar_  
_y esto hace ese toque que reconforta_  
_no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti_  
_aunque sea en vano_  
_es doloroso_  
_no importa donde correr_  
_los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo_  
_esa dulzura muy reservada_  
_se ha convertido en mi pecado_  
_mentiras de plástico_  
_vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca_  
_luna de papel_  
_me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_pues aun te amo te amo_

y como estuvo miku-nee-san (decia alegremente)

Miku: perfecto sergio-nii-san (decia alegremente)

Sergio: ok entonces vamos a casa quiero que conoscas a todas ellas natsuru y mei se alegraran de verte (decia al saber que natsuru y mei las veria de nuevo penso ella)

Miku: lo se nii-san vámonos a casa (empezaban a caminar agarados de las manos)

**Narrador:** entonces se fueron a casa los hermanos abian llegado pero estaban dormidas entonces

Sergio: entonces creo que mañana se podrá porque parece que están dormidas y es mejor no molestarlas va (decia algo cansado)

Miku: si y donde dormiré onii-chan (decia alegre la morena)

Sergio: mmm pues en mi habitación y yo dormiré en el sillón va (decia alegremente)

Miku: va entonces nos veremos mañana (decia la ojinegra)

Sergio: si nos veremos mañana cuidate y descansa mucho hermana (decia despidiendose al sillo a dormir)

Miku: si lo se cuidate también si (decia la morena conteta subiendo a la habitacion del moreno)

**Narrador:** entonces se despidieron con un abrazo los dos y luego se disponieron a dormir los morenos miku en el cuarto del moreno y sergio en el sillón la noche paso tranquilo pero sona se despierta a tomar agua entonces se sorprende al ver al moreno con un short y una camisa blanca sona se sonroja y piensa en algo

Sona: mmm no se porque al ver a mi novio me provoca besarlo me acercare (decia con cara pervetida/degenerada ni hacemos eso los chicos aveces son las mujeres)

Sergio: eh que deber un refrejo seguire dormido (decia adormitado y le gusto donde toca)

Sona: me esta tocando el tracero pervertido es mejor no hacer nada esta muy dormido me ire pero no puedo soltarme que esta pasando (el moreno dormido no la soltaba dejando a una sona sonrojada)

Sergio: (dormido) sona eres muy suave tus pechos son suaves te amo mi ojivioleta (decia con tono amorico)

Sona: sergio te amo no debi hacerlo ahora me doy cuenta que te amo mas mi moreno tu salvastes de una gran desgracia mi amado sergio te amo (decia con amor al dormido moreno)

**Narrador:** al mismo tiempo una pelimorada y una peliverde esperaban con alefria desde la otra casa de la playa entonces

Shouko: sergio se que mañana nos veremos yo y tu hija esperamos (decia ella con alegria enfrente de una gumi dormida)

**(Al dia siguiente por la maña)**

Sergio: es de dia ire a la casa de la playa a ver a mi otra amiga y a mi amada hija eh que es no me digas que es (decia el con cara azul aterrado)

Sona: hola mi dormilon (decia sona con cara picara)

Sergio: desde cuando estas dormida a mi lado (decia algo aterrado el pobre)

Sona: desde anoche que baje a tomar agua y te vi y quería abrazarte (decia avergonzada)

Sergio: ya veo sabes ire a la casa de la playa quiero ver a 2 personas (decia mas tranquilo)

Sona: en serio (decia la ojivioleta)

Sergio: si me preparare para ir a verlas (decia con alegria)

**Narrador:** entonces el moreno se preparo se alisto y salió luego cuando llego abrió la puerta para ver si estaban entonces decía un letrero bienvenido a casa sergio y salen shouko y gumi con vestidos elegantes

Sergio: shouko te vez linda (le decia sonrojado el moreno)

Shouko: gracias gumi te espero (decia destras de ella al ver a la peliverde sale y lo ve)

Sergio: lo se gumi abrazame mi pequeña (decia agachado con los brazos abiertos y gumi corre a abrazr a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos)

Gumi: papa (decia abrasandolo con lagrimas de alegria)

Sergio: jure no dejarte sola no es asi mi pequeña (decia con ternura)

Gumi: si lo se papa quiero ver a mama (decia ella elegremente y que asia sale)

Asia: hija también te quería ver (decia alegremente)

Sergio: nunca faltas asia (decia alegremente)

Asia: lo se y yo no soy la única (decia ella al entrar los 3 ven a todas las chicas felices y se saludan todos)

**Narrador:** todas las chicas se reunieron al mismo tiempo grayfia aparece y estaba contenta de que todo estuviera a la normalidad sergio era el mas feliz de aver regresado al pasado y evitar lo que paso todas sabían lo que sucedió entonces

Sergio: es un gusto ver que esto fue un mal sueño y se quede en un sueño (decia con alegria aliviado)

Rias: sergio creo que esto es tuyo (ella le entrega un collar donde aparece una foto de el y de miku)

Sergio: pero si esto es el collar que tenia hace un año donde estaba (decia alegremente sorprendido)

Rias: bueno lo encontré después de que te traicionamos lo guarde con cariño hasta que pude dártelo (decia entregandole el collar)

Sergio: gracias es mejor darle esto a grayfia-san (decia el sacando el dispositivo del tiempo)

Grayfia: que pasa sergio-san (veia al pelinegro con el dispositivo)

Sergio: quiero que guarde este dispositivo del tiempo tal vez funcione algún dia que sea de emergencia lo ocupemos para salvar al pasado y tener un futuro mejor (decia con seriedad grayfia entendio)

Grayfia: entiendo lo hare con gusto (tomando el dispositivo)

Sergio: gracias y ahora hay que celebrar nuestra reunión (decia alegremente)

Todos: si (con alegria)

**Continuara con el capitulo 22 koneko y sergio son traicionados**

**Issei3 de nuevo la canción de plastic night**

**mentiras de plástico**  
**me siento feliz de solo mirarte**  
**corazón de papel**  
**ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos**  
**quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más**  
**en la esquina de la calle**  
**me detengo a recordar**  
**la sombras de los dos**  
**emitidos por la luz de la luna**  
**se superponen por casualidad**  
**mas de una eternidad de recuerdos**  
**este momento es único**  
**siempre que estuve contigo**  
**me sentía de buen humor**  
**pero uno a uno desaparecen**  
**los lugares q pertenecían a mi**  
**mentiras de platico**  
**me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte**  
**corazón de papel**  
**me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos**  
**te amo tanto q me da vergüenza**  
**pues este amor**  
**solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo**  
**la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde**  
**y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír**  
**como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar**  
**y esto hace ese toque que reconforta**  
**no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti**  
**aunque sea en vano**  
**es doloroso**  
**no importa donde correr**  
**los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo**  
**esa dulzura muy reservada**  
**se ha convertido en mi pecado**  
**mentiras de plástico**  
**vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca**  
**luna de papel**  
**me lastimas bajo la luna fría**  
**aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa**  
**te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz**  
**pues aun te amo ****te amo**

**y diría que esto esta poniéndose muy romantica esta canción es un tributo a mi ídolo virtual hatsune miku que siempre ispira amor tranqulidad y felicidad nos veremos en otro capitulo**


	24. KONEKO MEI Y SERGIO SON TRAICIONADOS

**Issei3: de nuevo la canción de plastic night**

**mentiras de plástico**  
**me siento feliz de solo mirarte**  
**corazón de papel**  
**ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos**  
**quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más**  
**en la esquina de la calle**  
**me detengo a recordar**  
**la sombras de los dos**  
**emitidos por la luz de la luna**  
**se superponen por casualidad**  
**mas de una eternidad de recuerdos**  
**este momento es único**  
**siempre que estuve contigo**  
**me sentía de buen humor**  
**pero uno a uno desaparecen**  
**los lugares q pertenecían a mi**  
**mentiras de platico**  
**me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte**  
**corazón de papel**  
**me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos**  
**te amo tanto q me da vergüenza**  
**pues este amor**  
**solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo**  
**la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde**  
**y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír**  
**como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar**  
**y esto hace ese toque que reconforta**  
**no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti**  
**aunque sea en vano**  
**es doloroso**  
**no importa donde correr**  
**los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo**  
**esa dulzura muy reservada**  
**se ha convertido en mi pecado**  
**mentiras de plástico**  
**vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca**  
**luna de papel**  
**me lastimas bajo la luna fría**  
**aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa**  
**te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz**  
**pues aun te amo**

**te amo**

**Sergio: ya no enamorado de la cancion (enojado)**

**Issei3: damos inicio al capitulo TT_TT**

**CAPITULO 22**

**KONEKO MEI Y SERGIO SON TRAICIONADOS**

**Narrador:** paso un mes después del incidente y Sergio estaba con koneko y mei trallendo comida para la casa todos estaba en reunión hasta que alguien toca la puerta

Akeno: ve a ver quien toca rias (decia la morena en tono relajado)

Rias: ire quien es (preguntaba con miedo)

Tomoya: un paquete a sanawa Sergio (mentira parque callera)

Rias: espere le abriré (abre la puesta dejando a rias inconsientede un golpe es llevandola en un lugar que despues koneko y sergio la encuentran)

Tomoya: ahora si sufrirán malditas (echando un polvo a todas a ecepcion de rias)

Todas: ese maldito esta vivo pero no ahhh (cuando callo el polvo todas actuaron vajo el trance de este)

**Narrador:** la pelea era inútil abian sido controladas todas cuando estaban llengando Sergio koneko y mei por detrás despues de complar los vivieres

Mei: chicos entonces comeremos bollos de jamon y arroz (decia babenado y los otros tambien estaban igual)

Sergio: si ahg algo anda mal chicas (alarmado corre a la casa seguido por mei y koneko)

Koneko: si es verdad (sentia la nekomatar modo)

Mei: que es lo que pasa (mei se preguntaba sobre la situacion)

Sergio: las chicas hija (estaba aterrado sobre sus amigas y mas su hija que tambien fue golpeada y encerrada con rias)

Mei, koneko: espera sergio en uni voz decian ellas con preocupacion)

Sergio: chicas ahg tomoya (se sorprende al ver a tomoya)

Tomoya: hola me recuerdas (decia con una malvola cara/imaginate a kira)

Mei, koneko es (decian en uni voz viendo a tomoya mas fuerte que antes)

Sergio: donde están ellas maldito (decia con rabia por saber a sus amigas)

Tomoya: ok te los enseño chicas vengan (chasqueando los dedos salen todas menos rias y gumi etaban todas icruia a natsuru a shouko y a su hermana miku)

Sergio: pero que (decia en shock a ver a natsuru a shouko y a su hermana miku siendo controladas por el)

Mei, koneko: están siendo controladas cuidado (sergio no respondia sabia que tenia que matar a miku su hermana a shouko y a natsusu sus dos nuevas amiga a asia que fue su nuevo amor)

Sergio: pero que ahhhhh (reaccionando tarde es golpeado por miku dejando a sergio aun triste)

Todas: servimos a tomoya-san los opositores deben morir (decian en un trance)

Mei: esto es malo (preocupada estaba y que es golpeada sona y natsuru)

Koneko: cuidado chicos ah (decia ella y es golpeada por yuno y akeno)

Sergio: koneko mei están bien (decia parandose del lugar)

Mei: si pero koneko no (poniendose mei koneko le costaba trabajo pararse)

Sergio: oh no esto terminara mal escudo vectores (activando sus vectores en forma de escudo)

Todas: deben morir los opositores de tomoya-san (decian en univoz sacando sus poderes)

Sergio: mei koneko corran salgamos de aquí (decia deseperado pero el pie de koneko estaba lastimado)

Koneko: no puedo mi pie (decia con dificultades de pararse es apoyada por mei)

Mei: esto es malo (preocupada por el estado de koneko)

Sergio: no importa eso mei ven koneko agarrate (decia el sosteniendo a koneko y que aparece grayfia)

Mei, sergio: es grayfia-sama (decian univoz felices pero se dan cuenta que grayfia tambien estaba encatada)

Grayfia: acabar con los opositores (decia encatada sacando una bola carmesi)

Sergio: ahhh (es lanzado a mas de tres metros junto con koneko es separada)

Mei: ahhh (ella es lanzada a mas de cinco metros por otro lado)

Koneko: ahhh (es lanzada con sergio a los tres metros es separada y lanzada mas lejos a los nueve metros)

Tomoya: es hora de que mueran las basuras chicas denle duro (dando la orden ellas sacan sus poderes demoniacos)

Todas: si maestro (decian en univoz atacando a los tres)

Sergio: chicas ahhhh (es ataco por natsuru shouko y asia asi como akeno sona miku y yuno a koneko y a mei)

Narrador: asi que todas arremetieron contra segio koneko y a mei fueron masacradamente golpeados hasta casi matarlos

Tomoya: paren chicas (decia el y el lleno de rabia juro)

Sergio: te juro que vengare di y de ellas ahhh (pero es golpeado)

Tomoya: ya cállate estúpido jajaja nadie detiene a tomoya sakaki jajaja maldito nadie jajaja bueno nuestro trabajo termino aquí vámonos chicas (decia tomando vuelo a un lugar desconocido)

Todas: si maestro (desapareciendo en un circulo mágico)

Sergio: ahhh chicas mei koneko respondan (caminaba de dolor donde estaban las chicas)

Mei: sergio (decia debilmente)

Koneko: sempai (decia con voz mas debil que la de mei)

Sergio: no se muevan yo las ayudare aunque me duela mucho debo curarlas (decia decidido)

**Narrador:** asi que sergio recogió a las herida que era koneko la llevo arriba y luego a mei saco agua desifectada y una tualla entonces el limpia a koneko primero ve sus heridas y las cura dejándola en la cama sin moverse pero consiente de lo que hace el moreno luego hace lo mismo en mei y también la cura pero ella se duerme pero el moreno estaba muy herido y cansado cuando koneko ya pudo moverse el moreno cae inconsiente koneko lo ve

Sergio: ya no puedo ahh (cayendo al piso pero koneko lo atrapa)

Koneko: sempai (decia con preocupacion en su voz)

Sergio: koneko no debes mover-te (decia el caer inconsciente)

**(Al dia siguente)**

Sergio: mmm ah donde estoy estoy (decia algo cansado)

Koneko: sempai ya despertó (decia en tono amoroso)

Sergio: koneko gracias por averme ayudado (decia agradecido se da cuenta donde esta/nota no sean mal pensados esta en sus piernas)

Koneko: no hay problema en eso gracias por curarme estoy contenta de que están bien tu y mei (decia ella avergozada sabia que estaban en unas posiciones donde todo es posible y el sabia que mei estaba bien)

Sergio: lo se no se preocupe se que estamos en una posición donde las cosas pue- (no termino porque koneko lo silencio con un beso que duro un minuto y q se separan por falta de aire)

Koneko: eso fue por curarme (decia toda roja de la verguenza sergio estaba igual)

Sergio: koneko cada vez me sorprendes con tu forma de expresar tus sentimientos (decia aun rojo como tomate)

Koneko: me olvido de otro beso (decia muy enamorada de el)

Sergio: y cual es ese beso dim- (no termino porque le dio otro beso que duro mas de un minuto y se separan por falta de aire)

Koneko: y este beso fue porque te amo (decia expresando sus sentimientos a flor de piel)

Sergio: koneko yo igual y donde esta mei (decia con tono tierno a koneko)

Koneko: esta bien creo es mejor que la vea (decia ella ronroneando)

Sergio: eso hare bueno estuvo bien (decia dandole un beso en la frente)

Koneko: ire al menos a prepara algo de comer (decia muy feliz)

Sergio: ok entiendo ve ire a ver como esta ella (decia el saliendo con koneko de la habitacion)

Koneko: si esta bien (dejando las habitacion los dos sergio se aprosima a la habitacion de mei)

**Narrador:** después de que se dieran besos suaves Sergio se dispuso a ver a mei entonces entra a ver como esta

Sergio: sigue dormida eh le dare un beso en la fre- (no termino porque ella lo agarra y lo besa)

Mei: quería darte este beso espere mucho por sentir tus labios suaves y dulces (decia con verguenza)

Sergio: mei no sabia aun es templano podemos ir a kuoh academy mas tarde aun es muy temprano (decia dandole otro beso)

Mei: sabes algo te amo mas que a nadie Sergio y si las vemos los tres las haremos pagar caro (decia con tono serio)

Sergio: es verdad ellas pagaran por lo que les hiceron y a mi tmbien esas malditas moriran enfrente de nosotros ahora hay que comer vamos mei (decia y bajaron los dos)

Mei: si vamos oye dime algo (decia algo triste)

Sergio: si que es lo que pasa (con preocupacion)

Mei: crees que esas malditas estarán en la maldita academia (decia enojada)

Sergio: no se mei no se si estarán pero si lo están y atacan no tengas piedad contra ellas ni yo ni koneko ni tu tengas piedad de esas escorias (decia enojado con rabia ella acienta con la cabeza)

Mei: lo se Sergio es mejor ya comer tengo hambre jeje (decia entre risas)

Sertgio: tragona jeje (decia en tono de burla ponia pucheros)

Koneko: pude al menos hacer algo de comer (decia orgullosa)

Sergio: con eso nos bastara de comer por el dia de hoy (despues de comer se van a la escuela)

**(En kuoh academy)**

Koneko: no he vistos a esas ingratas seguramente esperan el momento de atacar (decia algo con preocupacion)

Sergio: tal vez es cierto o no pero debemos estar alertar los tres (decia con seriedad)

Mei: si es verdad tenemos mucho por pagarles el mismo daño (decia enojada)

Sergi: es verdad debemos matarlas a cada una de esas malditas (caminando hasta que)

Koneko bueno chicos estamos (de pronto callo algo enfrente de los tres lanzando a koneko y a sergio pero mei)

**Sergio: MEIIIII (grito para saber que este bien ella)**

Mei ah pero si yo (después de que paso el humo vemos a mei atravesada por un poste matándola al instante cuando era sacado el palo de metal el horror de koneko y sergio vieron cuando mei cae sin vida)

Sergio: ahhh mei (grito pero koneko lo detiene)

Koneko: no podemos salvarla esta muerta (decia con rabia)

Sergio: no esto es mentira (decia en shock hasta que sona aparece)

Sona: esta es un advertencia de tomoya por meterse (decia en trance sergio estallo de ira)

**Sergio SONA PAGARAS CARO AHHHHHHHHHH (VECTORES ACTIVADOS) AHHHHHH VECTORES ESPADAS (sacando dos vectores en forma de espada)**

Koneko: ten cuidado sempai (decia preocupada)

**Sergio NO TE PREOCUPES KONEKO SONA TENIA GANAS DE HACERTE PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HICISTES (decia con ira y rabia en su estado mas puro)**

Sona: no me digas que planeas matarme (decia la sona en trance pero sergio sabia que haria)

Sergio: tal vez te mereces algo peor que la muerte la verdadera zona pide a gritos ser liberada de su trance no (decia el al saber del trance que le puso tomoya)

Sona: como sabes de eso maldito (sabiendo del trance el se acerca a koneko)

Sergio: secreto mejor mira que hare para que sufras mucho (decia alado de ella)

Koneko: sempai que haces no jue- (no continuo porque el la beso y ella se deja llevar por el beso y sona se sentía celosa)

Sona: dejalo maldita ahhh que me pasa (decia entre fuera del trance o no de ella)

Sergio: funciono pero quiero seguirte besando koneko (entonces los dos se vuelven a besar pero sona no soportaba eso pero el trance era mas grande que los celos de la verdadera sona)

Koneko: sempai te amo no me dejes sola quiero hacerlo de nuevo contigo (decia ella exitada)

Sona: ahhh ya vasta paren no (decia al verlos besandose/imaginanse a makoto y a kotonoha besandose enfrente de sekai)

Koneko: besame Sergio-semapai pedia a gritos)

Sergio: te amo koneko te besaría miles de veces (decia al besarla de nuevo sona grita)

Sona: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (decia ella pero el trance era mas fuerte como decia anterior mente)

Sergio: oh parece que salistes del tance no es ahh (es atacado)

Sona: creo que no podras maldito jajajajaja (reia la sona en trance)

Sergio: maldición pensé que funcionaria pero valio la pena los besos de ella y de mi (decia feliz)

Koneko: ten cuidado sempai ella es mas fuerte a pesar de ocupar tu balance (diciendo eso sergio se preparaba)

Sergio: lo se koneko pero algo que no sabe es que el poder que tengo ahora como el que ocupe para vencer a rias en esa ocacion si morirá pero es poco poder que tengo)

Koneko: buena idea semapi te dare mi poderes (decia el dandole los poderes de nekomatar)

Sergio: ahora si moriras ahhhh (lanzando la esfera de vectores)

Sona: pero que ahh no perder contra un iluso idiota ahhhh (decia ella tratando de detener la esfera)

**Narrador:** asi que Sergio ocupo sus vectores asesinos contra sona y dio inicio a una pelea no se sabe quien ganara en esta pelea

**Continuara con el capitulo 23 sergio vs sona primera batalla y Sergio vs akeno seginda batalla**

**Issei3: perdonen por subirlo tarde es que tengo el projecto baka to test to y subida de el dia que me enamore perdonen si me tarde bueno es todo por hoy nos veremos en otro capitulo (feliz)**


	25. BATALLAS PARTE 1

**Issei3: esto se pone bueno damos inicio al capitulo de esta noche les encantaran (emocionado)**

**CAPITULO 23**

**SERGIO VS SONA PRIMERA BATALLA Y SERGIO VS AKENO SEGINDA BATALLA**

Sergio: ahhhhh (corria asia ella con velocidad)

Sona: ahhhhhh (corria de la misma manera)

Sergio: yo crei en ti que eras mi novia pero me equivoque en eso koneko lo ocupara vengare la muerte de mei y are pagar a todas ustedes por seguir a ese estúpido de tomoya toma (decia sacando una espada y atacandola)

Sona: no me hagas reir estúpido yo misma te matare y a esa maldita gata (decia en odio asia el y a koneko)

Sergio: nadie ofende a koneko ahhhh (enojado por el mal conmentario de sona asia a koneko)

Sona: pero que ahhhh este poder nunca lo sentí ahg (era arojada al piso a una velocidad alta)

Sergio: no me hagas enojar o terminaras atravesada por ese mismo tubo que matates a mei lo entiendes maldita (decia enojado y lleno de odio)

Sona: no lo creo que tal si yo te lo meto yo ahhhhh (ella toma el tubo y corre asia el tratandolo de atravesar)

Sergio: que ah espada vector (sacando una espada pudo desviar el golpe del tubo)

Sona: chuc no pensé que lo esquivaras maldito (decia frustrada de no atravesarlo)

Sergio: no fue tan fácil si no me ubiera dado cuenta de eso estaría muerto ahora (decia sacando una sonrisa malevola)

Sona: no por mucho maldito estúpido ahhhh (el tubo que tenia sona lo convierte en una espada)

Sergio: pero que carajos ese tubo lo convirtió en una espada (soprendido al ver el tubo en una espada grande y pesada)

Sona: sorprendido (decia con alegria)

Sergio: algo pero dice una frase no conviertas tus cosas en tu enemigo (decia el de repente la espada cae de las manos de sona)

Sona: pero que carajos ahhhhhh (callendo sin magia y ni poderes asia el piso donde esta la espada)

**Narrador:** entonces ella callo al piso el tubo convertido en espada absorvio el poder de sona cuando la espada callo sona es travezada sergio koneko estaban sorprendidos

Sergio: eso es algo que no pudiera creer sona no se lo merecía pero mato a alguien inocente (decia bajndo la cabeza)

Koneko: pobre de ella ahora que lo pienso donde están rias y gumi (se preguntaba la peliplateada)

Sergio: es verdad la única cosa que no pudimos ver es el armario vamos (decia y se van juntos)

**Narrador:** asi que los dos se fuero a casa y buscaron hasta que sergio las encontró

Sergio: rias gumi están bien decia con alegria)

Rias: que paso donde estoy (decia despertandose de la confuncion)

Gumi: papa tenia miedo (decia sacando lagrimas de alegria)

Rias: y las demás que paso con ellas (decia preocupada)

Sergio: la verdad tomoya las controla (decia bajando la cara)

Rias: entonces fue el quien me golpeo y mei (decia enojada y por mei pero se da cuenta de algo andaba mal)

Sergio: la verdad mei esta muerta (sin mirar)

Rias: quien la la mato (enojada)

Sergio: sona (decia con amargura)

Rias: no ella no (decia muy alterada)

Sergio: si ella la mato pero también murió por su propia magia (decia algo triste de ver morir a su primera novia)

Rias: no me digas que ocupo todo su poder para matarte y murió (decia algo relajada)

Sergio: si eso paso yo y koneko estamos bien que bueno que tu y gumi están bien (decia sacando una sonrisa)

Rias: Sergio te veo bien a pesar de la muerte de mei-san (decia algo preocupada)

Koneko: también me preguntaba el porque estas asi normal al ver morir a tus seres queridos (decia en el mismo tono)

Sergio: estoy acostumbrado a ver eso (decia algo triste)

Rias: y porque (decia con tristeza)

Sergio: les contare el porque si (decia con una sonrisa)

Koneko, rias: si entendemos (decian ella poniendo atencion al moreno)

Sergio: bueno todo comenso cuando tenia diez años el infierno empezó era algo dificil de superar cuando cumplí los dieciséis años me hecho de la casa cuando me fui me di cuenta de la infeliz que ella me ponía y al otro dia emprendo el viaje a una nueva vida estaba en la carretera cerca de Kioto o lejos de ella no me acuerdo en ese entonces camine y veo que dejan a una pequeña niña de pelo verde con sus cosas y el coche donde venia se fue descanse y vi que pasaba y ella esperaba hasta el punto de llorar me dio tristeza y decido yo cuidarla como una hermana y le hablo

**(Hace mas de 5 años atrás)**

Sergio: hola esperas a alguien (decia con una dulce sonrisa)

Miku: si pero no vuelven no vuelven (decia a punto de llorar)

Sergio: te entiendo abrázame si quieres (decia el con su dulce sonrisa y lo hablaza)

Miku: mama papa no quiero estar sola (decia llorando en la camisa del moreno)

Sergio: no lo estaras porque yo te cuidare que a ellos lo juro y como te llamas (decia alegrando a la pequeña)

Miku: hatsune miku y el tuyo (decia la pequeña niña avergonzada)

Sergio: sergio martinez (decia alegremente/nta asi se llamo despues de que saya lo salvo y se llamo de nuevo despues de ser traicionado)

Miku: que bonito nombre onii-chan (decia poniendo sus mejillas rojas)

Sergio: el tuyo es muy bonito también sabes alguien se llama igual que tu (decia orgulloso de decirlo)

Miku: en serio (decia alegre la peliazulverde)

Sergio: si bueno viajemos al mar quieres verlo (decia con ojos determinados)

Miku: si quiero verlo (emocionada)

**(Poco después del viaje)**

Sergio: woo que casa tiene señor Daniel (decia con alegria)

Daniel: si verdad aquí viviaran en ahora y en adelante les presentare a nayuki sayaka mi empleada estará en sus servicios (decia el señalando a la mujer de pelo morado)

Nayuki: hola ustedes son nuevos no (decia poniendo una sonrisa)

Sergio: si miku saluda a la muchacha (decia el miku estaba atras de el y se asoma)

Miku: hola (con timides)

Nayuki: que gusto conocerte a ti y a ella (decia sacando una sonrisa)

Sergio: de verdad gracias (decia sacando unas lagrimas)

Nayuki: espero que seamos amigosssss

**(Presente)**

Sergio: pero cambio mucho las cosas (decia bajando la cabeza)

Rias: que le paso a ella (con tristeza)

Sergio: la verdad ella nos cuido como si fuera nuestra madre pero el que nos recogió estaba celoso de nosotros dos años después ella murió yo y miku sabíamos que sin ella el nos haría daños corriéndonos después de eso caminamos miles de kilometros siempre nos daban de comer pero se lo daba a ella que lo necesitaba mas que yo entonces pasaron otros dos años hace un año desde que saya me cuido

**(Hace tres años atrás)**

Sergio: caminamos mucho no encontramos a nadie que nos ayude estoy cansado miku (decia con cansancio hasta ver a miku caer)

Miku: onii-chan (decia callendo pero es sostenida por el)

Sergio: miku estas bien (decia con cansansio)

Miku: si lo estoy te quiero mucho no me dejes sola (decia debil en su voz)

Sergio: no te dejare sola te prometi cuidarte como si fueras mi hermana (decia aferandose a su hermana que moria)

Miku: te quiero te amo onii-chan espero que cumplas esa promesa (decia debil ella)

Sergio: pero si lo haremos juntos (con lagrimas decia el miku le toca la cara de el/recuerden es la msima escena con asia)

Miku: te esperare en el otro mundo gracias por estar a mi lado (dejadando una sonrisa cae su mano el moreno no lo podia creer)

Sergio: miku no **MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO POR FAVOR NO MIKUUUUUUU**

**(Presente)**

Sergio: desde que murió me desmaye y desperté a en una cama de hospital y una joven muchacha parecida a nayuki me ve con ojos tristes (decia bajando de nuevo la cabeza)

Rias: entonces pasastes esa experiencia (decia con una tristeza profunda)

Sergio: si al menos no estuve solo (decia sacando una sonrisa)

Koneko: que triste fue la partida de tu hermana (decia con lagrimas)

Sergio: si fue como la muerte de asia igualita por eso no quería que se repitiera de nuevo esa historia (decia muy triste sabiendo el dolor)

Rias: que paso con saya (decia con tristeza/nta rias no recuera que ella la mato descuatizandola)

Sergio: bueno veras

**(Hace un año atrás)**

Saya: estas bien hijo (decia preocupada por el moreno)

Sergio: si y miku donde esta ella (preguntaba el asustado)

Saya: bueno hijo te pudimos salvar pero tu hermana no lo siento (decia sacando una lagrima/nta esa niña yo la conoci hace mucho tiempo tenia ojos muy bonitos pelo dorado y ella murio realmente de una enfermedad)

Sergio: no se preocupe al menos tendrá una mejor vida (decia sacando una sonrisa)

Saya: sabes amigo soy soltera y no tengo a nadie tu no tienes familia (decia como si viviera la misma historia)

Sergio: la verdad me corrió ella hace 4 años atrás mi anterior familia también después de la muerte de mi madrastra nayuki (decia triste)

Saya: ya veo hijo y porque no vienes a vivir conmingo (decia sacando una sonrisa al moreno que lo deja algo sorprendido)

Sergio: en serio lo ara por mi (decia con alegria en su rostro)

Saya: si segura de esoooooo

**(Presente)**

Sergio después de dos meses me sentía nuevo y asisto a kuoh academy fue cuando me topo contigo rias y asi es como inicio mi vida como un demonio diclonius (decia algo avergonzado de aver vivido asi)

Koneko: eres alguien interesante sempai (decia coqueta la nekomatar)

Rias: eres muy valiente (decia por lo que le paso)

Gumi: papa es bueno (decia con inocencia la niña)

Sergio: no debemos distraernos mucho las demás nos trataran de matar (decia sacando una sonrisa)

Rias: es verdad (decia con felicidad)

**Narrador:** entonces después de que contara su historia cierta persona preguntaba donde vivía el hasta que llego y toco la puerta la persona que lo corrio hace 5 años)

**(Toc toc)**

Sergio: entonces (interumpido)

Rias: tocan la puerta (decia ella con confusion)

Gumi: ire a ver (decia tiernamente la peliverde)

Sergio: si ve (dandole una sonrisa)

Gumi: quien es (decia angelicalmente)

Verónica: hola busco a alguien me puede abrirme la puerta (decia con tono normal y triste cuando llega koneko)

Koneko: quien es gumi-chan (preguntaba la peligris)

Gumi: no se abre la puerta no debo hacerlo papa me enseño eso (decia ella respetando)

Koneko: si que se le ofrece (decia abriendo la puerta ve auna mujer mayor de unos 30 a 40 años)

Verónica: busco a esta persona se llama Sergio (decia con tristeza)

Koneko: dejame preguntarle a sempai (decia ella pero la mujer se pregunto lo de sempai)

Verónica: ok toma tu tiempo (decia con paciencia)

Koneko: Sergio sempai hay una mujer abajo (decia gritando a el)

Sergio: mujer quien será (preguntaba el moreno)

Rias: vamos a ver (decia ella)

Sergio: en seguida bajamos koneko dile (decia gritando el a ella)

Koneko: ok dice que bajara en unos momentos (decia ella algo incomoda por su precensia)

Verónica: si gracias (decia agradecida cuando llego el la ve y su reaccion es)

Sergio: quien es que haces aquí (decia enojado)

Verónica: vengo hablar contigo (decia con tristeza)

Sergio: vete de mi casa (decia enojado por lo que paso hace mas de 5 años)

Verónica: no me ire hasta que me escuches (decia enojada asia el)

Gumi: tengo miedo papa (decia ella con miedo asia la desconosina)

Sergio: atrás de mi (decia el la pequeña se puso atras de el)

Verónica: me vaz a escuchar o no (enojada)

Sergio: no te escuchare tu me lo dijstes que ya no me querías no pues vete (decia el recordando lo que le hiso)

Verónica: no me ire si vienes conmigo (decia aferrada con lo mismo)

Sergio: no ire alla de nuevo para que me arruines la vida no (decia lla casi estallando de ira)

Veronica: estas vez no soy como antes (decia con mentira el sabia)

Sergio: no quiero irme aquí vivo ah rias metela akeno viene yaaaaa (decia el al presenciar la prensencia de akeno entonces rias la agarra)

Verónica: que carajos ahh (decia confundida)

Koneko: esa maldita no se cansa (decia con enojo)

Sergio: no rias llevate a ella y a gumi a un lugar sano y salvo (decia el escuchando una orden)

Rias: si como tu digas (decia sujentando a la mujer)

Verónica: que suéltame a donde vas tienes que escuchar (decia aferrada con lo mismo)

Sergio: no hay tiempo para nada koneko salgamos (decia sacando las alas de demonio)

Koneko: si sempai (decia ella siguiendolo)

Akeno: aquí están los opositores para aliminar a los estorbos (decia enojada asia ellos)

Sergio: esperaba mucho tiempo para pelear con la sacerdotisa del trueno akeno himejima y a gasai yuno (decia impulsandose koneko siguiendolo)

Koneko: tenga cuidado con ella no es la misma que antes (decia al ver a la tipica yuno de mirai nikki)

Sergio: lo se ahhhh (vectores activados espadas vectores) aquí akeno que tengo ganas de matarte (decia el asia ella con sus espadas)

Verónica: que carajos pasa aquí digame de una maldita vez (decia enojada al no creer lo que ve)

Rias: debería pero no quiero (decia ella pero al final lo dijo)

Verónica: que me digas porque tiene alas y saco unas espadas no es peligroso eso le matara (decia preocupada)

Rias: no se matara esta muerto (decia con naturalidad dejando caer el shock a ella)

Verónica: no debe ser mentira no debes estar mintiendo (decia ella como si fuera de verdad)

Rias: es la verdad el murió por un ángel caído nuestro enemigo natural nosotros gumi yo el y koneko somo demonios pero tenemos cualidades koneko es una nekomatar demonio yo soy la princesa de la destrucción escalarta el es diclonius y gumi una lobo usted le ha dado ese camino sufrió mucho peleo por muchas personas y ahora se evenga por matar a su amiga usted dejo el viviera asi no ya es tarde es mejor que vea como pelea (diciendole que mirara la pelea)

**Narrador:** entonces sergio y akeno chocan en poderes sobrenaturales otra gran pelea inicio

Akeno: opositor debes morir (decia con enojo)

Sergio: no me hagas reir maldita traidora (decia sacando a frote y brandiendo sus espadas con yuno y koneko)

Yuno: koneko no pelear o eres una nena (decia ofensivamente a koneko)

Koneko te tragaras esa palabras maldita loca eso explica porque tu novio te dejo (decia recordando el final de mirai nikki)

Yuno: ahora si moriras maldita (sacando sus poderes de nekomatar)

Koneko: ya lo veremos (haciendo lo mismo con sergio y akeno)

Sergio ahora si moriras maldita ahhhhh (decia blandiendo espadas)

Akeno no lo creo ahhhh (sacado volas electricas)

Sergio: que ahhhh (es aventando lejos pero los vectores son brasos no y se sostubo de ellos)

Akeno: te dije que yo te marara (decia ella pero el sale entre los escombros)

Sergio matarme ni siqyueras sabes que mis vectores son brazos cortantes y lo impotante son brazos (decia apoyado por los vectores)

Akeno: maldición no lo sabia ahhhhh ataque del trueno asesino toma (alsando las mano le dirige un trueno a el)

Sergio: escudos de vectores ahhhh (con sus vectores creo un escudo que lo protege con yuno y koneko)

Koneko: no esta mal para una loca como tu pero yo soy koneko toujou la verdadera nekomatar ahhhh (toma a yuno y la arroja)

**Narrador:** asi que koneko arrojo a yuno a una velocidad dirigida aun tubo que estaba en esa dirección y es atravesada sacándole el corazón al parecer yuno seguía viva pero murió por falta de un corazón y sangre koneko sabia que terminaría muerta ella estaba destrosada en alma y cuerpo por la muerte de su hermana nekomatar gasai yuno y que paso con Sergio y akeno

Sergio: (cansado) no puedo ganarte eres buena (decia poniendo una sonrisa)

Akeno: (cansada) gracias pero no pensé que llegarías a mi nivel con solo tu balance diclo (decia póniendo una mueca de dolor)

Sergio: lo se pero caíste en mi trampa poder prohibido activado vectores sangriento (sergio ocupo un poder prohibido que era fundamnental en esta batalla)

Akeno: que ahhhh (activando un escudo)

**Narrador:** asi que Sergio ocupo un poder prohibido para arremeter contra akeno los vectores atravesaron por de lado y otro enfrente un escudo de trueno pero es partido y atravesada por 2 vectores causando que akemo muera desangrada

Sergio: era la única forma de matarla (decia con tristeza)

Koneko: estas bien (decia con preocupacion)

Sergio: no solo que ella tampoco no lo merecía (sin mirar)

Akeno: Sergio koneko (decia ella muriendo)

Sergio: sigue viva estas bien (decia algo feliz)

Akeno: salva el este presente regreando al pasado pero si no puede matarlo por nosotras (acabando de decirlo ella muere)

Koneko: akeno (con una triste mirada pero sergio la hace mirrar enfrente de el)

Sergio: calmate si te prometo que nadie te ara daño porque te protegeré (decia mirandola a los ojos)

Koneko: Sergio-sempai gracias miren esa mujer sigue allí (despues de ser agradecido segui viendo a la mujer)

Sergio: solo no le hagas caso (decia molesto asia la hostil mujer)

**(Ya abajo)**

Rias: estuvieron genial (decia con alegria y gumi abrasa a su papa)

Gumi: papa (abrasandolo)

Sergio: hija están bien las dos (decia alegre ante gumi y rias)

Rias: si estamos bien (decia para que estubiera mejor

Verónica: hablame (reprimia su derecho)

Sergio: no ya me arte de soportaete me arte de que no me dijeras la verdad aquí ya tengo una vida traquila no me vengas a que regrese a casa porque esta es mi casa (decia defendiendo lo que es su casa)

Verónica :vendrás a las malas (decia agarrando el blazo pero saca una espada y la amenaza)

Sergio: ni se te ocurra maldita (decia emanando una aura malvada koneko agarra la mano del moreno)

Koneko: espera sempai no hagas una locura (decia con preocupacion)

Sergio: no quiero hacerlo pero si lo hace tendre que hacerlo además ubo a dos personas que considere madres una fue nayuki hace 5 años asi fue hace 3 años saya tomo ese mismo lugar que tu no podistes no me vengas con eso vete de mi vida (decia con enojo y frustraccion)

Verónica: no lo are hasta que regreses (seguia aferrada)

Sergio: quitate (enojado la empuja)

Koneko: ire con el (decia preocupada por el)

Rias: si ve (decia igual de preocupada la niña estaba triste)

Gumi: papa (decia sacando lagrimas)

Rias: calmate gumi-chan tu papa solo esta enojado (decia calmando a la niña)

Verónica: tendrá que venir conmigo quiera o no (decia aferrada todavia)

Rias: entiéndalo ya lleva un año viviendo en esta ciudad y ama esa ciudad si lo hace de verdad la matara (decia asustandola mas sabiendo que si era capas)

**(Parque)**

Sergio: es molesto como la odio oh koneko (decia vio a koneko bajar)

Koneko: Sergio sempai debe calmarse (decia preocupada a sia el)

Sergio: perdona por preocuparte mi dulce koneko (decia sacando una dulce sonrisa)

Koneko: la odias por hacerte eso (decia ella el solo le importaba su nueva vida)

Sergio: si a pesar de todo no sucediera de todos modos me ubiera matado en mi vieja ciudad el angel caído (decia el despues de todo)

Koneko: tal vez tengas razón en eso Sergio sempai pero es mejor que regresemos ah (decia ella pero el la agarra de la cintura y le da un beso en la frente)

Sergio: mejor no quiero pasar un rato mas en este lugar contigo (decia en tono romantico)

Koneko: sempai eres muy dulce quiero pasar la tarde aquí con usted (decia alegrandose)

Sergio: entonces paseamos mi bella dama (decia dandole la mano a koneko en forma aladora)

Koneko: Sergio si quiero ir contigo (decia tomando la propuesta de el y asi empesaron a caminar)

**narrador:** asi que ellos pasean por la noche hermosa no sabemos que les depara sergio koneko y a rias contra las cuantro restastes

**continuara en el capitulo 24 sergio vs natsuru 3ra batalla y segio vs asia 4ta batalla amigos vs amigos**

**Issei3: este capitulo es el mejor la madre original le exige pero el no quiere entonces se quedaran de manos crusados todos esperen hasta el otro capitulo nos veremos hasta la prosima (decia feliz)**


	26. BATALAS 2DA PARTE AMIGOS VS AMIGOS

**Issei3: hola de nuevo en nuestra sensacional serie ya casi termina la temporada y continuare con un nuevo projecto de anime no se lo pierdan despues de las ultimas ovas estaremos listos para el nuevo anime esto se pone muy interesante damos inicio (emocionado)**

**CAPITULO 24**

**SERGIO VS NATSURU 3RA BATALLA Y SEGIO VS ASIA 4TA BATALLA AMIGOS VS AMIGOS**

**Narrador:** entonces sergio y koneko pasean hasta que el decide destruir la casa llamando a rias

Sergio: (celular/…) (con sonido de espera)

Rias: (rin rin rin) oh una llamada (celulara/hola) (saludando desde la casa)

Sergio: (celular/hola rias tengo que pedirte que tu y gumi se vengan de viaje conmigo y con koneko) (decia ellos pero el viaje se cancelo mas adelante el porque)

Rias: (celular/que pasara con ella) (decia algo preocupada)

Sergio: (celular/ la verdad le digas que salga de la casa todos con el dinero de riser podemos comprarnos iremos a donde nació hatsune miku en Tokio) (decia el con exfuerzo)

Rias: (celular/entiendo eso entonces donde los esperamos) (decia esperando la respuesta)

Sergio: (celular/en la estación del tren cerca de kuoh academy hay otra en la ciudad de miku mejor asi que si nos encuentran las otras ya estamos listos pero si no sale dale un telefono asi terminara eso) (decia decidico)

Rias: (celular/ok iremos de imediato) (decia ella con alegria minima)

Sergio: (celular/ok las esperamos traes nuestras cosas si y adios) (decia el antes de colgar el telefono)

Rias: (celular/ok nos vemos ayi) (terminando cumunicacion ellas preparaban sus cosas)

Sergio: ya vienen la bomba se activara cuando este vacié la casa o no (decia decidido koneko se alarmo un poco)

Koneko: en serio si lo pusistes (decia ella como si fuera broma)

Serergio: si lo hice solo esperemos si (decia acariciando la cabeza de koneko)

Koneko: si sempai (aciende con la cabeza)

**(En casa rias y gumi estaban listas pero ella no)**

Rias: lista gumi (decia alegremente)

Gumi: si vámonos (decia saliendo de la casa pero rias espero y le dice a ella)

Rias: señora nosotras nos vamos debe dejar la casa pronto (decia algo preocupada)

Veronica: no me ire hasta que venga y me lo lleve (decia aferrada a su punto)

Rias: usted lo quiso entonces nos vemos y tenga este celuara para que sepa algo (decia algo triste salen y se van)

Verónica: ok (decia ella en tono mandon)

**Narrador:** cuando rias y gumi se fueron la bomba se activo con una señal estallara pero cuando llegaron ellas sergio y koneko estaba esperando hasta que llama a su ex madre

Rias: esta seguro de que la mataras para que estes en paz (decia algo triste)

Sergio: si es la mejor manera (celular/…) (decia tomando el cer esperando la llamada)

Verónica: oh suena el telefono (celular/hola) (recojiendo el telefono contesta)

Sergio: (celular/hola tengo algo que decirte si no sales hare volar la casa si me sigues esperando y otra no te dire donde estoy saldrás) (decia dandole tiempo de escapar)

Veronica: (celular/no saldré hasta que vengas) (decia igual de hostil pero sergio)

Sergio: (celular/entonces adiós…..) (decia colgando la llamada la bonba se ativa)

Veronica: pero que (bomba activa explosión en 10 segundos) bueno me lo merecía por correrlo (booooooo) (decia algo arrepentinda explota la casa entera mandando al infierno quien era su madre/honestamente quiero eso pues me corrio hace mas de un año atras en la vida real :( entonces solo es imaginacion)

Sergio: ahora hay que pelear porque mi ex amiga natsuru viene en camino preparados ahora (decia viendo la exprocion y presintiendo la precensia de ella)

**Narrador:** asi que no podían irse hasta que mataran a todas las traidoras entonces natsuru quería a sergio para pelear cara a cara su amigo vs amigo

Sergio: natsusu sabia que esto pasaría perdóname si te mato eras alguien que yo quería (decia con tristeza)

Natsuru: lo se pero el trance que me tiene es fuerte te perdono si muero (decia con una sonrisa)

Sergio: gracias ahora peliemos entonces hasta la muerte (decia con una sonrisa a su ex amiga)

Natsuru: ok si no estuviera con ese trance estaría ayudándolos pero debo seguir entonces quiero pagarte por ayudarme ese dia matarme (decia ella dejando en shock a el)

Sergio: que no puedo hacerlo eres aun mi amiga (decia con preocupacion)

Natsuru: tu me ayudastes y debo ayudarte matándome para que puedas ser libre o cumplas ese ojetivo de vengarte de ese infeliz de tomoya ahhh (es atacada por una asia desquiciada por la espalda)

Sergio: **NATSURU (decia su nombre gritando hasta que asia habla)**

Asia: sabia que no lo aria (decia ella con desprecion vea a un sergio en odio por ella)

Sergio: natusuru (decia con tierna voz natsuru le responde)

Natsuru: sergio me alegra no averte matado mi amor por ti era mas grandre ahh pero me alegra que tu y koneko se lleven bien ahhh sergio te amo desde que te conosi y me alegra averme contenido en no matarte yo quiero que me beses (decia ella sergio y ella se besan hasta que se separan agradecido el)

Sergio: natsuru gracias por todo (dandole una sonrisa con lagrimas ella pone su mano en la cara de el/imaginate donde asia le pone la misma mano en la cara de issei llorando igualito)

Natsuru: gracias (desapareciendo) por todo sergiooo (decia desapareciendo de el dejandolo con un dolor)

Sergio: natsuru (decia con una voz desvanecida pero asia habla)

Asia: aburrías como mi novio y como una madre era un fastidio cuidar a esa niña (decia con aburricion latimando a sergio y a gumi dejando en shock a rias y a koneko pero sergio estallo de odio)

Sergio: **ASIAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHH (decia con odio sacando una espada vector)**

Asia: que demonios ahhh (se da cuenta y activa un escudo de su crepusculo)

Sergio: pagaras por natsuru asia (segado por el odio)

Asia: veamos si es cierto ahhh (asiendo que su escudo se conviera en dagas majicas y atacandolo el las esquiba con su espada y se sorprende de que algo anda mal)

Sergio: asia es peor de lo que pensé esa traición la cambio mucho (decia en shock)

Asia: ven estúpido o eres alguien que quiere ver morir a sus seres queridos (decia con infinito odio)

Sergio: asia no seas estúpida regresa eres mi amiga yo te quiero (decia convenciendola pero no funciono)

Asia: no juegues conmigo maldito tu no eres nadie no eres ni nada tu eres un maldito estorbo (decia con odio en el corazon estaba cegada por el trance)

Sergio: entonces moriras ahhhhhhh (vectores activados espadas diclo) (decia en forma de trance sacando una espada parecida a la excalibur)

Asia: como quieras sergio no tendre piedad maldito ahhh (ella ataca a el de una forma inesperada)

Sergio: ah (decia sorprendido alver a asia que lo golpea)

Asia: no según no permeterias perder a tus amigos no según pelearías por los que amas no según pelearías contra ese maldito de tomoya no me vengas con esas estupideces dime eso no lo arias (dando un golpe enpujandolo)

Sergio: ahhhhh (es lansado/imaginate a ese gunei golpeando a moka interna de la misma forma)

Asia: ahora muerte (decia apuntando dagas asia el pero rias interfiere)

Rias: sergio ahhhhh (rias enfrente del fuego crusado es golpeada con mucha intensidad por las dagas)

Sergio: **RIAS NOOOOO (decia gritando hasta que las dagas dejaron de golpearla callendo pero el la sostiene**

Rias: sergio nunca te lo dije pero me gustas mucho si pudiera ser mejor la princesa de la destrucción seria mas fuerte pero mi puesto es una basura ahora solo soy una demonio patetica (decia con tristeza entonces koneko se acerca a ellos)

Koneko: esta solo lastimada la cuidare acaba con ella (decia con entusiasmo)

Sergio: ok cuidala **ASIAAAA PAGARAS AHHHH (le dan un grito de guerra)**

Asia: **JAJAJAJA MUERE MALDITO ANIMAL JAJAJA (decia como si estubiera fuera de si/es version yuno xd)**

**Narrado:** entonces asia estaba desquiciada reia sin parar sergio y ella pelean hasta la muerte el toma sus espadas y ataca varias veces in daño en cambio en asia no estaba cansada estaba bien pero si no pudiera el seria el fin de el si no de gumi de koneko y rias entonces

Sergio: es fuerte ella no pensé que ese maldito la controlara con ese trance no importa no perderé ahhhh (recuerdos) asia no olvidare el apoyo que estuviste en ese tiempo que nos traiciono las demás me ayudastes y eso te debo y are que mueras sin dolor tu eres mi segunda novia yo te amo aun entonces muere sabiendo que te amo asia ahhhh (imaginate eso con nostalgia)

Asia: que carajos es mas fuerte no perderé contra alguien que fue el amor de mi vida ahhhhh (gritaba corriendo asia el)

Sergio: tu eres a alguien que aun amo asia (gritandole a ella pero es inutil)

Asia: es mentira que me quieras si me quisieras no estaría peliando (decia con enojo)

Sergio: tu peleas por ordenes de ese maldito que nos hiso daño no entiendes que sigues ciegamente a ese infeliz (decia con lagrimas ya desbordadas asia racciona a tiempo)

Asia: que estoy asiendo peleando con el si el me defendió no puedo matar a mi amigo y novio ahhhhh (decia empezo a gritar sergio se para enfrente de ella)

Sergio: asia estas bien (decia algo triste entonces asia se para)

Asia: huyan todos que viene shouko yo la detendré corran (decia ella con triateza)

Sergio: ok guídate y adiós (decia dandole una sonrisa entonces shouko llegaba pero)

Shouko: fallaron las dos hora de matarlos (decia callendo en forma de loba)

Asia: sergio te amo tanto pero debo terminar matándonos a las dos sergio huye y se feliz con ellas hija cuidate mucho espero que seas la mejor demonio que conozcan todos sergio se feliz ahhh (decia ella con lagrimas asia shouko y ella se da cuenta)

Shouko: pero que asia se dirige a mi eso significa que nooooooo (decia ella sabiendo que asia tenia una bomba en su interior)

Sergio: asia (booo) no **ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gritaba al ver que asia y shouko exprotaron juntas)**

Koneko: era la única forma de ganar sempai solo queda grayfia para que termine esto y podamos vencer a ese maldito (deica con enojo al ver la exprocion)

Rias: sergio (decia con debil voz)

Sergio: rias estas bien (con preocupacion)

Rias: no lo se sergio pero se les aseguro que es mejor ir a Tokio y alojarnos en un hotel (decia con tristeza y alegria)

Sergio: si vamos a un hotel (decia con lagrimas de alegria)

**Narrador:** asi que los 4 viajaron a un hotel cercano a Kioto japon cuando llegaron rias y gumi durmieron pero el moreno veía la luna con una vista hermosa de la ciudad entonces koneko se acerca y lo abraza

Sergio: koneko (algo esaltado)

Koneko: hola sempai que vez (decia ella con ojos tiernos)

Sergio: la luna es hermosa (decia con nostalgia al verla pero koneko estaba asustada)

Koneko: sempai no quiero que le pase nada no quiero verlo morir (decia con mucha tristeza)

Sergio: no me pasara nada espera traeré unas cobijas mira aquí acuéstate si (decia como ivitacion aque estubiera a su lado)

Koneko: sempai quiero estar a su lado (lo decia con profundo amor)

Sergio: estamos juntos los dos te amo koneko-chan te amo koneko-chan (decia su nombre con ternura)

Koneko: sergio-sempai yo también te amo te amo te amo con toda mi alma (decia ella con amor puro)

Sergio: koneko-chan eres muy linda espero que esto dure mas tiempo pero esta noche durara pera siempre cuando llegue el momento de pelear contra grayfia podremos regresar al pasado de nuevo y evitar de nuevo esto (decia con exfuerzo)

Koneko: si haces eso no podremos estar juntos (decia agachando la cabeza)

Sergio: si estaremos regresaros después de que salve a asia donde rias ya no es mala ayi será como siempre aunque tenga que sacrificar todo lo que paso para que de nuevo estén bien todas de nuevo (decia con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Koneko: lo se quiero que pasemos bien por un tiempo hasta que peleemos contra grayfia (decia aferrada a su amante)

Sergio: si mientras que grayfia no ataque estaremos juntos (decia abrasandola)

Koneko: si es cierto sempai estemos juntos (decia con amor y se vian los dos algo podria pasar)

**Narrador:** asi que los dos se dan un beso que cierra el broche de amor que tenian en la noche y se quedan dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente que despierta a lado de la peligris abrasados

Sergio: oh estamos los dos juntos la despertare koneko-chan despierte ya es de dia (decia con dulce voz)

Koneko: sergio-sempai buenos días mi dulce amado (decia con cariño)

Sergio: hola nos quedamos dormidos viendo la luna (decia con cara avergonzada)

Koneko: en serio eso fue romantigo sempai (decia ella sacando un ronroneo/nta es una gata entonces ase esos ruidos cuando esta consentid s)

Sergio: lo se koneko-chan es mejor despertar a rias y a gumi e ir a la academia kuoh no podemos irnos de este lugar hasta derrotar a grayfia y a ese maldito (decia con determinacion)

Koneko: si es verdad entonces es mejor esperar el ataque de grayfia-san (decia enojadamente seria)

Sergio: si mientras que no ataque ella estaremos bien (decia dandole un beso en la frente)

**Continuara en el capitulo 25 enfrentamiento final parte 1 destrucción del dispositivo del tiempo**

**Issei3: esto ya se puso bueno en las ovas se sabra que paso a todas entonces no se pierdan los ultimos 4 capitulos de esta hermosa serie que llega a su fin a si no olviden preguntar de que tratara el siguiente projecto de anime are y no se olviden en entrar a mi historia de el dia que me enamore es untributo a nuestra idol virtual hatsune muku no se pierdan los ultimos 4 caítulos y nos veremos en la saga final de esta serie (depidiendose)**


	27. ENFRENTAMIENTO FINAL 1RA PARTE

**Issei3: hola de nuevo se pone bueno esto bien ya el otro capitulo es el final de temporada luego hare 2 ovas despues continuare con el otro projecto que deje a la mitad del primer capitulo entonces damos inicio (feliz)**

**CAPITULO 25**

**ENFRENTAMIENTO FINAL PARTE 1 DESTRUCCIÓN DEL DISPOSITIVO DEL TIEMPO**

**Narrador:** asi que ellos comieron en el hotel elegantemente hasta regresar a la academia kuoh ya de camino

Rias: chicos tenemos que idear un plan para vencer a ese maldito de tomoya (decia enojada)

Sergio: la verdad si eso pensé tenemos que ir al club para saber y quitarle a grayfia el dispositivo del tiempo o engañarla para que pueda lograr saber y regresar al pasado que si ella la destrulle no podremos regresar y lo malo es que ya no podremos regresarlas (decia poniendo una cara triste)

Koneko: entonces si es destruido el dispositivo del tiempo ella nunca regresaran ellas a la vida (decia con susto)

Sergio: me temo que no podremos hacer nada si es destruido (decia aun triste)

Gumi: papa tengo miedo (decia con tristez el la abraza)

Sergio: no lo temas pequeña tu y rias deben están seguras ya que rias perdió sus poderes solo yo y koneko quedamos en esta batalla final (decia seriamente y dandole una sonrisa a su hija)

Rias: no te preocupes protegeré a gumi como pueda (decia ella decidida)

Sergio: confiare en ti rias en que protegas a mi hija (decia dandole una mirada seria)

Rias: ten por seguro (decia ella con seriedad)

Koneko: entonces es mejor tomar nuestras clases normales (decia rompiendo la tencion lasituacion era mala para todos)

Sergio si vámonos a clases (decia el todas acuden a sus clases)

**Narrador:** asi que el dia era normal y las clases pasaron bien hasta la hora del descanso

Sergio: chicas que pasara si grayfia ataca la escuela (decia un ejemplo a ellas)

Rias: are un escudo para los salones de los estudiantes (para que no salgan heridos)

Koneko: pienso lo mismo (decia tomando la idea de rias)

Sergio: buena idea rias pues are lo mismo bueno regresemos a clases tenemos que estar a alerta (decia tomando seriamente la situacion mala era muy trsite)

Koneko: si vamos a clases (recogiendo sus cosas todos se marchan a sus aulas)

**Narrador:** entonces las otras clases pasaron igual que normal los chicos regresaron a casa

sergio: parece que rias y gumi se adelantaron oh koneko que pasa no regresastes con ellas (decia al verla apenada koneko lo esperaba)

Koneko: no te esperaba a ti (decia muy sonrojada la peligris)

Sergio: koneko entonces vamos a casa si (decia acariciando su pelo)

Koneko: si vámonos a casa sergio-sempai te amo (decia dando rienda suelta sus emociones)

Sergio: también te amo koneko-chan (dcia el dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Koneko: oye sempai-que pasara si es destruido el dispositivo del tiempo (decia ella tranquila pero insegura)

Sergio: si es destruido no se podrá regresar al pasado se quedara igual y debemos continuar nuestras vidas sin ellas (decia el confirmando que no pudiera corregir el pasado)

Koneko: ya veo entonces is es destrido no podremos revivirlas (decia con tristeza)

Sergio: es correcto si es destruido no podrán revivir bueno es mejor llegar al hotel (decia dandole otro beso en la mejilla de ella)

**Narrador:** asi que la pareja se dirigía a casa hasta que explota el hotel donde estaban ellos alojados

Sergio: ah rias gumi nooo chicas (decia deseperado pero se da cuenta de que rias estaba protegiendo a gumi)

Rias: sergio pude plotegerla (decia ella con una herida grave)

Gumi: papa papa (decia llorando la pequeña abrasando a su padre)

Koneko: quien fue rias (decia enojada sergio estaba igual entonces la recuesta cerca de una banca)

Rias: fue grayfia ahhh ella fue tengan cuidado encontré la manera de detener al maldito de tomoya (decia con debil voz estaba grave para hablar fuerte)

Sergio: cual es rias (decia el con tranquilidad)

Rias: toma esta daga con ella puedes derrotarlo si se lo entierras en su pecho para activar el poder de la daga dilo dead para que el poder sea liberado (decia con debil voz)

Sergio: lo entiendo descansa bien cuando termine esta guerra contra el tomaremos unas vacaciones (decia dandole una sonrisa)

Rias: si no ganas nunca te perdonare si pierdes (decia ella perdiendo la consiencia)

Koneko: ahora que sempai (decia la nekomatar triste)

Sergio: acabar con esto koneko guade esto para ti es un liberador de poder para estar a nivel del tu oponente tendras que pelear contra grayfia usalo si es necesario (andole el liberador de poder diclonius)

Koneko: gracias sempai lo usare adecuadamente (decia con una sonrisa)

Sergio: hija cuida de rias hasta que se despierte dile que nos fuimos a derrotar a ese maldito (decia sin enojarse tanto)

Gumi: si papa cuidate si (decia ella dandole un abraso a su padre que lo tomo un gesto gentil de ella)

Sergio: si ahora debemos llevarlos a otro hotel (decia cargando a rias)

**Narrador:** asi que sergio cargo a rias a otro hotel donde la recostó suavemente sergio y koneko estaban listos ya de camino al templo donde estaba akeno los dos estaban llegando

Sergio: koneko espero que no le pase nada (decia con preocupacion)

Koneko: sempai si muero quiero ser recordara por siempre (decia ella como si de verdad le pasara)

Sergio: te prometo que estaras a mi lado hasta el final mi amada koneko (decia el dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Koneko: sempai te amo pelearemos hasta el final (decidida estaba hasta que grayfia habla)

Grayfia: llegastes koneko (decia ella con odio sergio y koneko sabian lo que arian)

Koneko: grayfia lo que le hiso a rias lo pagara sempai ve contra ese maldito de tomoya yo me encargo de ella (decia ella piniendose en pose de batalla)

Sergio: si ten cuidado (le dice y se va atras del templo)

Koneko: estas lista grayfia-san (decia en tono de guerra)

Grayfia: si lista ahhhhhh (alsando vuelo atacan las dos mientras con sergio)

Sergio: donde esta el ah escudo diclo (decia el protegido por sus escudos)

Tomoya: chec demonios pensé matarte pero ahora sacar el arma destructora (decia el sacando su mano)

Sergio: no me diga que (confirmando lo que decia el)

Tomoya: si eso es lo que tengo (decia con orgullo)

Sergio: bueno no tenia idea de que te robastes el poder del rey de los héroes pero también puedo hacerlo (balance activado noble fantasma Unlimited Blade Works) (sacando infinitas espadas)

Tomoya: entonces rias te dio el Unlimited Blade Works también verdad (decia al ver que el de sergio era peor que el de tomoya)

Sergio: si pero no te preocupes porque yo te matare ahhh (decia aventando infinitas espadas)

**(Mientras con grayfia y koneko)**

Koneko: ahh muere grayfa (balance activado nekomatar) ahh toma esto (estaba en su forma nekomatar)

Grayfia: ahhh es rápida con su forma de nekomatar debo detenerla asi con esto se para (ella sacaba el dispositivo del tiempo koneko se para en seco)

Koneko: no me digas que lo destruiras (decia con temor pensando lo peor)

Grayfia: adiós pasado (pisando el aparato) el pasado ya no se describirá de nuevo el presente continuara y el futuro terminara (decia terminando una oracion)

Koneko: maldita seas grayfia ahhhh (corre tras ella y la ataca)

Grayfia: que ahh (es golpeada)

**(Con sergio y tomoya)**

Sergio: ah estoy exhausto pero tengo que ganarte (decia con cansancio)

Tomoya: lo mismo digo (igual estaba asi)

**Narrador:** asi que los dos ocuparon su Unlimited Blade Works dar rienda a una pelea que durara hasta el final mientras que koneko peleaban al mismo tiempo pero grayfia era mas fuerte entonces koneko no sabia como ganar esta pelea se le fueron sus ideas pero siempre pelea a par de ella pero que pasara si estos dos pierden antes sergio y koneko sabían que si perdían no serian perdonados por rias tanto como koneko y sergio peleaban con su esfuerzo pero era inútil con ellos entonces grayfia toma a koneko y la golpea muy feo/nota imaginen esos golpes cuando koneko golpeo a issei en otro fanfiction asi fue golpeada entonces tomoya toma a sergio de la misma forma y lo golpea sin piedad/nota imaginate que esos golpes que el le dan son tan duros como si lo atropellara un camión entonces es aventado y callendo al piso sergio y koneko estaban cansados pero seguían peliando hasta el final koneko se olvido de el poder que le dio sergio sergio tenia que proteger la daga para poder pelear al final enterrarla en el entonces seguían y seguían pero era masacrados mientras que el hotel rias y gumi rezaban por el bienestar de ellos

Rias: espero que estén bien ellos (con preocupacion)

Gumi: papa no quiero quedarme sola (con mucha tristeza)

**(Regresando a la pelea)**

Sergio: ah ah ah (tos) no perderé tengo a mi hija para pelear y a mi novia por proteger ahhhhhh (decia pero tomoya lo agarra y lo golpea)

Tomoya: no podras porque eres débil tu no podras salvarlas a ellas ni a todas ella porque el dispositivo fue destruido tu no ganaras esto yo las matare lentamente primero por tu hija luego por tu novia y al fina tu amigaa (es lansado al fondo)

Sergio: ahhhhh ma-maldicion (con dificultad de pararse)

**(Con koneko y grayfia)**

koneko: no permitiré que mates a mi sempai ahhh (decia corriendo asia ella pero grayfia la agarra y la golpea)

Grayfia: asi como lo aras si tu no puedes pelear a mi ritmo tu eres solo una molesta primero mato a esa niña llorona luego a esa maldita ex-pincesa y al final are sufrir a tu novio sufrirá mucho cuando las haga sufrir ehhh (aventandola)

Koneko: ahhhh n-no podras vencerme aun puedo luchar ah (pero grayfia la alsa y la avienta al piso)

Grayfia: entonces toma esto ahhh (aventandola grayfia le rompe un brazo a koneko)

Koneko: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mi blazo ahhhhhhhhhhh (gritaba de dolor)

**(Con sergio y tomoya)**

Sergio: te voy a ganar ah (es lo mismo no pregunten xd)

Tomoya: entonces sufre aahhhh (aventando una espada quebrando el braso de sergio)

Sergio: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mi blazo ahhhhhhhhh maldito seas ahhhhhh (gritaba el koneko se percato del grito)

Tomoya: vamos a otro lugar (tomando a el lo avienta)

Sergio: ahhhh (es arrogado asia la dirección donde pelea koenko cuando choca koneko va tras el y tomoya y grayfia están lado a lado)

Koneko: sempai estas bien (decia preocupada por su amante)

Sergio: no estado mejor koneko tu brazo (se percarto que el braso de koneko estaba roto y sangraba un poco)

Koneko: lo lamento ella es fuerte (decia sosteniendo su braso roto)

Sergio: te ovidastes de este poder te lo dare por el poder de los diclonius tu koneko toujou te dare el poder de los kiusus los diclonius (decia ortogando sangre de los diclonius que el tenia en su sangre)

Koneko: acepto ese poder y responsabilidad (decia tomando la sangre revelando el poder de koneko nuevo)

**(Balance activado poder adquirido nekodiclomatar)**

Koneko: este poder es impresionante ahora podre estar a par con ella (decia sacando orejas de gato y cola con vectores al mismo tiempo)

Sergio: pelea duro mi amada (dandole un beso a ella)

Koneko: hai sempai pero tu brazo (despues se da cuenta de que el tambien tenia el blazo roto)

Sergio: no te preocupes (Unlimited Blade Works) a la cargar (salta asia tomoya)

Koneko: si (nekodiclomatar) aya vamos (corriendo contra grayfia)

**Narrador:** asi que sergio y koneko tenían sus balances activados koneko entendió el poder de los diclonius y pelio contra grayfia y asi que los dos pelearon con los brazos rotos dando caña tomoya y grayfia estaban en desventaja la pelea estaba a para de los dos

Sergio: sabes algo koneko porque no hacemos algo después de acabar esta pelea (decia con orgullo alado de su amante)

Koneko: me parece bien porque quiero darte un beso después de esto lo entiendes (decia sonrojada dandole una sonrisa)

Sergio: trato hecho te lo prometo (decia el y corrieron contra ellos de nuevo)

**Continuara en el capitulo 26 enfrentamiento final parte 2 la destrucción de grayfia y tomoya llega a su fin**

**Issei3: woo el final se acerca el siguente es el final de la segunda temporada no se pierda las dos ovas mas largas que hare ente anime pues no queda mas que revisar y leer nos vemos en el final de temporada y en las ovas (feliz)  
**


	28. ENFRENTAMIENTO FINAL 2 PARTE FINAL 2 TEM

**Issei3: chicos el final ya esta listo damos inicio a esta final de temporada y luego con las ovas que les encantaran iniciamos con el final (emocionado)**

**CAPITULO 26 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

**ENFRENTAMIENTO FINAL PARTE 2 LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE GRAYFIA Y TOMOYA LLEGA A SU FIN**

**(Anterior mente en el otro lado de la vida)**

Sergio: te ovidastes de este poder te lo dare por el poder de los diclonius tu koneko toujou te dare el poder de los kiusus los diclonius (decia el entregando su sangre a koneko)

Koneko: acepto ese poder y responsabilidad (decia tomando la sangre de el)

**(Balance activado poder adquirido nekodiclomatar)**

Koneko: este poder es impresionante ahora podre estar a par con ella (decia en pose de batalla)

Sergio: pelea duro mi amada (decia dandole un beso en la frente)

Koneko: hai sempai pero tu brazo (decia al ver el braso de sergio destrozado y sangrando)

Sergio: no te preocupes (Unlimited Blade Works) a la cargar (corria contra tomoya)

Koneko: si (nekodiclomatar) aya vamos (saltando contra grayfia)

**Narrador:** asi que sergio y koneko tenían sus balances activados koneko entendió el poder de los diclonius y pelio contra grayfia y asi que los dos pelearon con los brazos rotos dando caña tomoya y grayfia estaban en desventaja la pelea estaba a para de los dos

Sergio: sabes algo koneko porque no hacemos algo después de acabar esta pelea (decia dandole una sonrisa a ella)

Koneko: me parece bien porque quiero darte un beso después de esto lo entiendes (decia con confianza)

Sergio: trato hecho te lo prometo (decia el y los dos empienza a peliar)

Tomoya: no perderé contra un mocoso ahhh (el desia sacando espadas pequeñas)

Grayfia: entonces muere maldita gata (decia satando contra koneko)

Sergio: (balance activado vectores destructivos) ahhh (aventando tres vectores contra el)

Tomoya: que ahhhhh (es lanzado asia el lago)

Koneko: aquí voy (balance activado nekomatar modo) toma esto (balance activado nekodiclo) ataque del gato vector ahhh (koneko le salian orejas y cola de gato mas vectores contra grayfia)

Grayfia: que ahhh no perderé contra una mocosa ahhhh (es lanzada asia otro lado)

Sergio: koneko parece que ellos no ganaran (decia con confianza)

Koneko: eso parece cuidado sempai (decia a ver a tomoya atacar a el)

Sergio: eh que escudos vectores activados (decia plotegiendose con sus vectores)

Koneko: ahhh (koneko corre asia grayfia y la alza)

Grayfia: pero que rayos ahh (es alzada al cielo por koneko)

Koneko: te regresare el favor ahhh (decia ella avetandola asia el piso rompiendole el brazo)

Grayfia: no espera no ahhhhhhhhh malditas seas ahhh koneko muere maldita (gritaba ella con un brazo roto)

Sergio: donde estas maldito (balance activado vectores)

Tomoya: que ahh (es sujetado por dos vectores)

Sergio: es hora de pagar por mi brazo (decia aventandolo al piso)

Tomoya: que demonios ahhhhhhh maldito seas ahhhhhh muere estúpido (decia lo mismo xd)

Sergio: si como sea ahh toma esto sabia que esto pasaría la desventaja es que no pueden ocupar su balance y por eso pierden energía toma (decia golpeamdo a tomoya y es lanzado asia grayfia)

Tomoya: ahhhh ma-maldito seas ah ah ah demonios (decia con cansancio)

Grayfia: ah ah ah no puedo hacer nada ella es mas fuerte gracias a ese poder (decia ella enojada)

Koneko: semapi podemos ya terminar esto (decia fastidiada)

Sergio: con gusto terminaremos ahhhh (decia el corriendo contra ellos a lado de koneko que pensaba lo mismo)

**Narrador**: entonces los dos juntos pelearon lo máximo que pudieron la pelea era devastadora ya que el lugar estaba destruido por los poderes de Sergio y koneko

Sergio: entonces como terminaran las cosas para estos malditos (daba idea de como terminar la peleao)

Koneko: la verdad quiero destrozarla por destruir el dispositivo del tiempo (decia hervia de sangre)

Sergio: espera te sacare esto (abre una especie de lamina dorada de allí surge una espada)

Koneko: eso es (decía con asombro)

Sergio: si es una espada de tipo nekomatar la llaman nekobur la espada destructora contra inukamis y demonios de clase alta como grayfia y tomoya yo sacare mi favorita la ascalon (decia entregandole la nekobur a koneko y sacando la ascalon/nta esa espada lo invente queda bien el nombre)

Tomoya: no puede ser que tengan la nekobur y la ascalon (decia impresionado)

Grayfia: maldición es mejor terminar ya con esto ataquemos yaaa (decia ella corriendo contra koneko)

**Narrador:** asi que ellos atacaron koneko y Sergio con sus espadas atacaron sin puedad dejando a tomoya y a grayfia cansados y mal heridos entonces Sergio ocupa un ataque tipo excalibur con la ascalon y koneko su ataque nekoclou contra grayfia salen lastimados ellos sabin que otro ataque seria su fin idearon cambiar de lugar con ellos pero tampoco no funciono entonces Sergio cortaba con su noble fantasma ascalon parecido al grito de la excalibur que ocupo saber para destruir al santo grial contra los dos dañando a grayfia koneko ocupo esa oportunidad partiendo en dos a grayfia imaginen eso es como lucy cortando a la chica que esta en frente de kouta en elfen lied asi mero entonces Sergio saca la daga y corre contra el

Sergio: ahora si moriras ahhhhh (decia el sacando la daga)

Tomoya: ah no puedo perder (decia el peros ergio le entierra la daga)

Sergio dead = activado (decia el entierrando la daga en el mientras con koneko y grayfia)

Grayfia: nekobur la única espada que podría cortarme en dos lo hiso (decia mientras moria desangrada)

Koneko: grayfia no quería que terminara de esta manera (decia con una cara triste)

Grayfia: te perdono el trance de ese maldito era fuerte hay veces que me arrepiento no debi romper ese dispositivo ya se que ellas no regresaran pero valio la pena mucho y plantándome cara pero te la perdono hay cosas bellas que no podemos tener me divertí mucho (decia ella mientras desaparecia koneko camina asia a sergio y tomoya)

Tomoya: porque tenias esa espada (decia el con sangre en la boca)

Sergio: no es mia rias me la dio (decia con seriedad)

Tomoya: ya veo con que ella sabia como derrotarme ahh (cae muerto)

Sergio: ah ganamos no lo puedo creer esto es algo que no podía creer ganamos (con lagrimas en los ojos lleno de felicidad koneko llega y lo abraza)

Koneko: sempai ganamos la batalla (decia con lagrimas de felicidad)

Sergio: si ganamos koneko te prometi un beso recuerdas (decia poniendo una cara roja)

Koneko: sempai si recuerdo esa promesa entonces dame ese be- (no termino de hablar porque sergio la beso apasionadamente y se separaron por falta de aire)

Koneko: tengo algo que decirte sempai recuerdas que lo hicimos en el portico/nota se me olvido poner esa ecena en la 2 ova la pongo)

Sergio: si que pasa con eso koneko-chan (pensaba con preocupacion)

Koneko: bueno yo pues (frotando su vientre) estoy embarazada de ti sempai (decia roja como tomante)

Sergio pensé que dir- que soy el padre del niño que viene en camino eso es verdad (decia todo sorprendido y rojo de la verguenza)

Koneko: si eres el papa tendremos un hijo sempai (decia muy roja de la verguenza)

Sergio: estoy feliz de que esto terminara y de que sere padre es algo inesperado y feliz al mismo tiempo apenas estas teniendo un hijo eso es algo que no olvidare nunca y deberás cuando lo hicimos no recuerdo cuando fue eso (decia avergonzado aun)

Koneko: la verdad es que si lo hicimos recuerdas ese dia en el hotel que estábamos viendo la luna (decia ella con alegria y rosada de sus mejillas)

Sergio: si recuerdo eso entonces recuerdo que te subiste en mi estábamos medio dormidos eso explica porque despertamos medio desnudos entre las cobijas (decia con verguenza el y koneko mas apenada por lo que dijo)

Koenko: eso es cierto lo hicimos quería darte una sorpresa estoy tan feliz que estemos juntos y que tengamos un hijo que cuidare y enseñarle como eres (decia ella con mejillas rojas carmesin)

Sergio: si este niño que viene en camino será el mejor demonio que existe no me espero como va ser este niño te amo mucho koneko-chan gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo (decia dandole un beso en la mejilla ella se pone muy apenada y lo besa)

Koneko: tambien te amo sempai estar a tu lado hoy y siempre pero ellas ya no están (decia con tristeza)

Sergio: no te preocupes koneko-chan ellas estarán mejor donde estén ahora que me pregunto donde esta miku no la eh visto (decia algo preocupado)

Koneko: es verdad vamos si no esta en la casa de ese idiota de tomoya (decia corriendo y sergio tras de ella)

Sergio: si vamos (corriendo atras de ella)

**Narrador:** entonces Sergio y su novia se fueron a la casa de tomoya para ver si estaba miku la única sobreviviente de esta pelea llegaron y buscaron

Sergio: donde estará ella ah miku estas bien (decia el a ver a miku amarrada)

Miku: ah onii estaba preocupada de que no vinieras a salvarme y que les paso a las demás chicas (decia feliz pero al darse cuenta que sergio no lo estaba)

Sergio: bueno rias y gumi están bien pero akeno sona asia natsuru shouko mei y grayfia están muertas (decia con la mirada abajo)

Miku: no es verdad esto que me dices entonces todo el club de investigación oculto fue casi aniquilado solo quedan tu rias koneko gumi y yo (decia con tristeza)

Sergio: si es triste ya que también esta destruido el dispositivo del tiempo y ahora ya no podemos hacer nada (sin mirar a su hermana)

Miku: lo entiendo y ahora que aremos sin ellas (decia con el mismo tono triste)

Sergio: pues continuar nuestras vidas sabes algo anewe será tia (decia dejando a miko con cara de wtf y se sorprende despues de unos segundos)

Miku: que sere tia como (un poco emocionada)

Sergio: bueno yo y koneko seremos papas (sonrojado dándole una mirada a koneko que también se sonroja)

Miku: ustedes se aman mucho eso es algo que me alegro y también me alegro que esta pelea aya terminado bien entonces vamos a fuera al parque quiero hacer algo (decia ella dejando a sergio y a koneko con cara de wtf)

Sergio: y que es anewe (decia el hermano)

Miku: ya lo veras vamos los tres (decia ella saliendo)

Sergio: ok vamos koneko-chan (tomando la mano de koneko)

Koneko: si sempai (los tres salen de la casa sergio y koneko tomados de la mano)

**(Parque)**

Miku: bien estamos aquí (decia ella mirando el cielo con nostalgia)

Sergio: dinos que pasa miku (estaba molesto)

Miku: es mejor despedirlas a ellas es lo único que merecen ellas (decia con una mirade alegria con nostalgia juntas)

Koneko: entonces en el parque es donde sempai conoce a rias-sempai y a akeno-semapi (decia ella con trsiteza/nta miku era la otra mitad de el de malvada y por eso sergio recordo todo ahora imaginen esos recuerdos de el con una cancion muy triste)

Sergio: si aquí fue donde todo empezó desde que rin me mato akeno me revivió peleas y muchos amigo tuve en esos tiempo recuerdo cuando saya se confeso donde conosi a sona-san a yuno y a ti koneko donde rin secuestro a asia donde murió ella donde akeno la revive donde conosi a mei donde entrenamos todos desde la traición que tuvimos yo y asi antes peleamos contra rias donde daba mi mejor exfuerzo akeno sona gracias por todo y sona gracias por ese apoyo por ser mi primer novia asia cuidate dulce y angelical asia tu fuiste mi segunda novia y koneko será la mejor madre que existió chicas gracias por todo demos un minuto de silencio por ellas por akeno sona yuno grayfia mei shouko natsuru (decía con lagrimas en la cara tanto como miku y koneko escucharon esas palabras estaban llorando ellas después de ese homenaje a ellas regresan al hotel donde se aloja rias y gumi)

Rias: chicos miku esta bien es la única que quedo verdad chicos (decia algo feliz)

Sergio: si anewe es la única tengo otra noticia diles koneko (decia con cara roja y koneko estaba igual)

Koneko: bueno yo y sempai seremos papas (decia sin pensarlo dos veces)

Rias: o_o queeee serán papas (decia con verguenza)

Sergio: si nwn no es algo que esperaba pero estoy feliz de que sere padre (decia feliz con risa nerviosa)

Rias: ya veo que gumi espera hermano (decia en tono picaro dejando a sergio y a koneko rojos y gumi con cara de que dijeron)

Gumi: papa tendre onii-chan nwn (decia con inocencia la pequeña peliverde)

Sergio: si gumi será la onee-chan de el (decia abrasando a su hija)

Gumi: que bien sere hermana sere hermana (decia ella cantando)

Sergio: bueno tendremos que comprar una nueva casa para poder vivir la herencia de riser es mia recuerdan (decia dando un punto feliz a todas)

Rias: es verdad bueno chicos pues hacer la casa (decia saliendo ellas sergio y koneko abrasados y miku con gumi jugando)

**Narrador:** asi que asi fue la historia de nuestro protagonista el otro lado de la vida es que se convirtió en un demonio después de ser asesinado y asi que la historia llega a su fin

**Continuara con la ova 1 otra vida con sona y con asia  
**

**Issei3: genial estuvo bueno el final pronto hare las ovas no se lo pierdan no queda mas que decir sin ustedes este projec diva (sarcasmo divertido) salio bien al final nos veremos en las ultimas ovas y continuare con otro projecto de baka to test to shonkajuu a si entren a a mi canal que es sanawa sergio y vean el especial de Highschool DxD Cards parts que estoy haciendo voy 16va parte de nuestro especial de cards no queda mas que hacer que leer y revisar las ovas estan pronto mi cable de mi cel usb se rompio y tube que comprar un adactador de memoria para continuar con mi historia es la primera vez que es leyido mi serie de este tipo pero al final la meta de las 2 ovas que are seran largas espero que las lean de pies a cabeza no queda mas que decir que nos vemos pronto en las ovas y en el otro projecto de esta clade nos veremos en baka to rest to shonkajuu durante el 3er años nos vemos (feliz)**


	29. OVA 1

**Issei3: hola de nuevo esta es la ova mas larga que he hecho en la vida como escritor damos inicio a esta 1ra ova especial (emocionado)**

**OVA 1**

**OTRA VIDA CON SONA Y CON ASIA**

**Narrador:** iniciamos esta historia de amor con sona sitri y Sergio esto es lo que paso secretamente después de unos días ellos son novios secretamente antes de ser novios públicamente pero ubo problemas antes de que sean novios en publico

Sergio: hola soy hatsune Sergio es un gusto conocerla sona-san (dice apenado)

Sona: es un gusto también conocerte hatsune-san eres nuevo en esto verdad renaciste por akeno-san nuestra líder (dice ella dejando confuso al moreno)

Sergio: no era rias-sempai la líder de este clan (dice muy confundido)

Sona: no es una mascara ella es egoísta algún dia tenemos que pelear contra ella si descubre su plan hay que seguirle la corriente lo entiendes (dice ella para que no sospechara la peliroja)

Sergio: si entiendo sabe algo se ve algo linda (dice el algo apenado dejandola roja como tomate)

Sona: gra-gracias hatsune-san (dice apenada de piez a cabeza)

Sergio: no es nada solo que es muy linda como se ve bueno mejor ire a casa saya-san debe estar preocupada (dice con preocupacion)

Sona: entiendo entonces nos veremos mañana (dice ella despidiendose)

Sergio: si nos veremos después (dice el y se va a su casa)

**Narrador:** después de que Sergio se fuera a casa sona aun estaba roja y esta pensando en el por lo que le dijo a ella entonces sona se fue feliz a su propia casa osea el club de la investigaciones ocultas y al dia siguiente de camino a la academia kuoh Sergio estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que sona se topa con el

Sona: perdona eh hastsune-san (dice sorprendida)

Sergio: sona-sempai que hace a esta hora de clases (dice el algo apenado)

Sona: vine por algunas cosas y esperar la hora de clases y tu porque temprano (dice en mismo tono)

Sergio: siempre vengo a clases a esta hora a relajarme un poco de la casa a veces hace mucha comida que hasta arta y esta hora es donde me puedo olvidar de un poco de eso (dice con frsutracion)

Sona: ya veo eres muy puntual y donde descansas antes de que inicien las clases (preguntaba con curiosidad)

Sergio: estaba pensando en descansar en el club o debajo de un arbo que suena mas refrescante pues nos vemos en unos minutos sona-sempai (dice el alejandose de ella)

Sona: si hasta luego porque me gusta verlo de esa forma siento algo por el no se el porque pero quiero ver donde descansa pero con dije tengo que traer cosas que me pidieron (dice ella llendo a la academia)

**(Zona escolar bosques de la academia kuoh)**

Sergio: este lugar es bueno para descansar unos minutos anoche no dormi nada necesito algo de relajación ahhoha que lo pienso sona es algo lida como es una chica quie conozco apenas ella es linda me gustaría conocerla mas pero ah tengo mucho sueño (se queda dormido y sona caminaba para relajarse también hasta que llega donde estaba el moreno dormido)

Sona: este será un buen lugar para descansar de todo ahh que bien oh pero si es hatsune-san que hace aquí oh ya recordé

**(Recuerdos)**

_Sergio: siempre vengo a clases a esta hora a relajarme un poco de la casa a veces saya hace mucha comida que hasta arta y esta hora es donde me puedo olvidar de un poco de eso (dice con frsutracion)_

_Sona ya veo eres muy puntual y donde descansas antes de que inicien las clases (preguntaba con curiosidad)_

_Sergio estaba pensando en descansar en el club o debajo de un arbo que suena mas refrescante pues nos vemos en unos minutos sona-sempai (dice el alejandose de ella)_

**(Final de los recuerdos)**

Sona: es mejor acercarme si esta dormido o no (se acerca y lo ve dormido ella aprovecho la oportunidad de abrasarlo)

**(Minutos después)**

Sergio: que es lo que ciento ah que bien dormi oh pero si es sona-san estaba en sus piernas (dice todo apenado el moreno)

Sona: hola hatsune-san (decia como si nunca dormiera ella)

Sergio: pero que hace aquí (dice todo apenado)

Sona: estaba caminando para descansar y te veo dormido eres tierno cuando duerme hatsune-san (dice ella poniendo una cara roja)

Sergio: o_o oh gracias este lugar me trae recuerdos dolorosos también sobre como me mato rin (dice con tristeza)

Sona: perdona por eso no era mi intensión lastimarte (dice con mirada triste)

Sergio: no es cierto a veces me lamento de que ella fuera alguien que me enamorara sin saber que era una angel caída (dice co seriedad)

Sona: ya veo entonces porque no vamos a tu casa para seguir charlando (dice ella con alegria)

Sergio: me parece bien esa idea sona-sempai (dice con felicidad)

Sona: ok vamos estará tu madrastra (preguntaba con curiosidad)

Sergio: no esta podemos hablar un rato de nuestros gustos no crees (dice apenado)

Sona: si porque no me parece una buena idea (dice ella igual)

**Narrador:** entonces ellos se fueron a casa a hablar y el tiempo paso y los días continuaron después del incidente donde el salva a asia y de que muriera saya se reunieron en el mismo lugar secretamente eran novios los dos pero sona no pensó eso sergio con la esperanza de estar con ella hasta que un dia sona estaba con otro chico que no era el y Sergio tenia un regalo para sona cuando iba de camino

Sergio: este regalo es perfecto chocolates un collar y una flores son bonitas perfectas so- (no termino lo que dijo porque la vio besándolo con otro chico)

Sona: sabes algo tomoya te amo solo estuve con hatsune san porque me enseño como estar en pareja (dijo esta Sergio escucho esas palabras y se va a casa con el corazón roto)

**(Mas tarde en la academia)**

Sergio: bueno después de todo no era lo que esperaba pero lo intente (dice con una mirada trisrte)

Sona: puedo sentarme aquí (dice ella como si no supiera lo que paso)

Sergio: si porque no (decia con frialdad dejando a sona algo confundida)

Sona: gracias oye tengo algo que decirte (dice ella sobre lo que paso atras en la zona de bosques)

Sergio: bueno yo_ (recordando/sabes algo tomoya te amo solo estuve con hatsune san porque me enseño como estar en pareja) _no se, es mejor no vernos en esta situación (decia con tristeza dejando a sona con mas preguntas diciendo que le pasa)

Sona: y eso y porque dime porque pones esa cara (dice ella con preocupacion)

Sergio: porque quiero mejor me voy (dice el volteandoce y caminando pero la mano de ella lo detiene)

Sona: espera ah (queria verlo a la cara pero la mano de el lo impido)

Sergio: dejame en paz (dice el con amargura y se va lejos corriendo)

Sona: esta bien entonces nos veremos después (decia con tristeza)

**(Más tarde)**

Sergio: oye asia podemos salir a algún lado si quieres (dice algo contento)

Asia: me parece bien cuando quieres (dice ella con alegria)

Sergio: si quiere cuando lo pidas (dice con cortesia a la pelirubia)

Asia: y porque no vamos ya (dice ella feliz)

Sergio: ok vamonos (saliendo del club y llega sona)

Sona: hola chicos que hacen (pregunto pero solo vio a akeno y le contesto)

Akeno: nada tu sona-san (preguntaba la morena)

Sona: nada sabes porque esta molesto hatsune-san (dice ella con tristeza)

Akeno: molesto no lo veo molesto es asi es el sin emociones de siempre el esta en una cita con asia (dice la morena sona se molesta por lo que dijo ella)

Sona: con asia y porque la invito a ella (dice ella con enojo)

Akeno: no se no me meto en sus asuntos eso es de el y de ella que hablan (dice ella respetando la privacidad de ellos)

Sona: pero hable con el y se molesto quería decirle que tengo un novio (dice ella en ese momento sergio solo se quedo parado y solo le grita a asia una mentira)

Sergio: ya no asia estaba buscando algo pero no esta en la casa (dice el volteandose sona sale y se pone enfrente de el)

Sona: Sergio podemos hablar (dice molesta la ojivioleta)

Sergio: dejame en paz tengo asuntos que hacer (dice molesto)

Sona: porque no me dices que saldrás con asia-san si teníamos pensado ir al parque a hablar sobre algo (dice ella muy enojada)

Sergio: porque decidi cancelar esto era mala idea estar a su lado si me disculpas me tengo que ir con asia a una ci- (no termino lo que dijo porque sona lo avento enfrente de akeno Sergio es lanzado asia afuera donde luego sona lo seguía golpeando sin piedad estaba muy molesta asia sin saberlo camino porque se preguntaba que paso con el hasta que se que se queda en shock a ver que sona golpea a Sergio sin piedad en la cara Sergio estaba sangrando con los golpes seguía golpeando akeno la detuvo

Sergio: sona porque lo haces que te hice yo (dice todo lastimado akeno y asia en shock por lo que paso)

Sona: tu eres un estúpido porque estas molesto por algo asi solo te quería decir que tengo novio y agradecerte por el tiempo pero veo que eres un idiota que solo se preocupa de los demás que tu mismo (dice ella dejando a el con mas dolor enfrente de asia y akeno que estaban en shock aun)

**Narrador:** al escuchar eso Sergio tenia mas el corazón roto quería pararse pero sona quería golpearlo mas hasta que asia interviene la cara de Sergio estaba muy triste y lastimada

Asia: que le pasa sona-san porque golpea a Sergio-san de esa manera (dice ella muy enojada)

Akeno: si que le pasa Sergio esta bien (dice la morena aun sin creer lo que paso)

Sergio: no puedo moverme estoy muy mal herido (dice el con tristeza)

Sona: púdrete estúpido (dice ella dejando aun con un dolor mas grande y se va)

Akeno: ignoremos mejor ayudemos a el (dice ella tratando de pararlo)

Asia: si estas bien Sergio-san (dice la ojiverde sin que lo muevan mas)

Sergio: gracias por la ayuda asia akeno y perdona asia por no ir a nuestra cita (dice el con dolor y tristeza mientras era curado por akeno y asia)

Asia: no te preocupes luego iremos después no (dice ella aun sin creer lo que paso)

Sergio: si gracias por entender (dice el agradecido)

**Narrador:** después de ser curado el se va de la academia asia y akeno no sabían a donde fue hasta la noche

Sergio: hola chicas si tiene hambre esta hecho todo mejor descanso aun me duele nos vemos mañana (decía el con seriedad sona no le importo porque estaba herida en su orgullo)

Akeno: bueno era de esperar que este asi (decia ella molesta)

Asia: me preocupa su actitud (dice con una cara preocupada)

Akeno: si es verdad y es mejor dejarlo solo hasta que este mejor (dice ella con preocupacion)

Asia: si es verdad (dice ella y se van todas a dormir)

**Narrador:** asi que la noche llego asia akeno sona no pudieron dormir bien por lo que paso mucho menos el

Sergio porque confie en ella bueno era de esperar mejor es ir a dormir bien tengo cosas que hacer mañana (dice el para motivarse)

**(Al dia siguiente)**

Sergio: ahh es otro dia (bajando) hola chicas (dice el con alegria)

Akeno: hola Sergio estas mejor (dice ella al ver su cara feliza que ocultaba un corazon roto)

Sergio: aun no pero se me pasara (dice el aun herido por las palabras de ella)

Asia: que bueno que este bien (dice ella poniendo una sonrisa)

**Narrador:** asi fue la mañana la tarde y la noche las horas los días pasaron cuatro días y Sergio sonríe como siempre pero cuando ve a sona evitaba o esquiva a toda costa toparse con ella Sergio solo se enojaba y ponía cara seria enfrente de ella los días continuaron

Sergio: oigan chicas porque no vamos a otro lugar que no sea el bosque estar allí es molesto (dice el recordando lo que paso hace tiempo)

Akeno: si ese lugar es malo y porque no vamos al club a tomar el te (dice ella con alegria)

Sergio: me parece bien akeno-san (tomando la mano de ella)

Asia: si es verdad oye Sergio-san podemos ir aun a la cita que prometió (decía sonrojada que a sona le molesto e interumpio la escena de miradas de sergio y asia)

Sona: el club es aburrido porque no al parque (dice ella dejando molestos a todos)

Akeno: sona eso no sucederá estamos planeando donde serán las reuniones a partir de mañana lo arruinas como siempre mejor me voy nos vemos Sergio asia (dice la morena despidiendose)

Asia: si nos vemos akeno-san Sergio es mejor preparar la comida nos veremos después (dice ella llendose a la cosina)

Sergio: si nos vemos bueno tengo que hacer algo en el parque mejor me voy (dice el camina unos cuantos pasos pero sona le habla)

Sona: oye Sergio no me vas a hablar eso ya paso seguiremos siendo amigos (dice ella tratando de disculparse pero el moreno solo se molesto mas el trabajo de olvidar lo que paso lo estreso)

Sergio: mira sona quiero ir al parque a olvidarme de todo este estrés pero solo me pone irritado (dice con amargura y tristeza)

Sona: que esta estresado no este jugando mejor vallase al infierno (dice ella enojada )

Sergio: como quiera siempre son asi las cosas siempre (dice el enojado y repeliendo esas palabras que la incomodan a sona)

**Narrador** asi que Sergio seguía molesto si estaba solo con sona otros días mas pasaron y sona fue a ver a su novio al llegar vio a su novio con otra chica sona estaba mas que shockeada de lo que pasaba ella sale enfrente de ellos y le avienta las cosas y se va corriendo del lugar hasta llegar aun parque con el corazón roto solo le quedaba la única persona que estaba Sergio en ese tiempo espero a que hablara con el

Sergio: ah el parque el mejor lugar para relajarser (dice con relajacion pero sona le habla)

Sona: Sergio podemos hablar (dice con un corazon roto)

Sergio: ahora quiere hablarme pues no quiero (dice el como si le arruinara su dia)

Sona: pero podemos disculparnos sabes algo me (interrumpida)

Sergio: no quiero hablarte no entiendes lo que te dije hace tiempo quería que fueras mi novia pero estabas con el sabe a mi me dolio eso de que estabas junto con el no me vengas con eso vete de mi vista (dice el muy molesto dejando a sona shockeada)

Sona: pero dejarme explica- (interrumpida)

Sergio: (molesto) que te vallas yo de verdad te amaba con mi corazón me hiciste ilusionar pero vete de mi vista ahora no quiero verte nunca mas vete con tu novio espero que el si te quiera (dice el llendose del parque)

**Narrador:** sona ahora sabia el porque estaba asi entonces el tiempo paso y sona quería hablar con el pero el evitaba mucho a ella hasta que se metió a su habitación esperándolo cuando entro a su habitación sona sale entre las sabanas

Sona: (sale entre las sabanas) podemos hablar Sergio (dice con tristeza)

Sergio: (molesto) que haces aquí vete (dice el muy enfadado)

Sona: por favor hablemos (dice ella tomando la mano del moreno haciendolo mas enojar)

Sergio: no quiero vete de mi habitación (molesto la toma de un brazo pero ella se sostiene en la puerta con lagrimas)

Sona: por favor Sergio dejame que te diga cuan- (interrumpida)

Sergio: (enojado) **NO SONA YA VETE DEJAME EN PAZ YA NO QUIERO VERTE NO TE QUIERO NO TE AMO DEJAME EN PAZ JAMAS NUNCA ME HABLES** (decía cerrando la puerta enfrente de ella dejando con mas culpa a sona)

**Narrador:** pasaron las horas hasta la mañana Sergio evitaba todo momento a sona y los minutos las horas los días y los meses tres meses después del incidente en su habitación sona sabia que perdió la oportunidad de estar con el un momento Sergio camina a la academia kuoh y ve a sona y la ignora sona sabia que perdió y se va a su aula pensó el pero sabia que tenia que traer algo Sergio se fue a ver si estaba sona y tratar de hablar con ella pero fue a preguntar pero no estaba el de verdad estaba preocupado por ella preguntaba donde anda hasta que un llanto lo para

Sona;: Sergio perdona por averte sentido mal perdona por esa vez que te golpee pero me odia no puedo hacer nada (dice ella con lagrimas y con amargura sergio llega y la abrasa)

Sergio: (abrasándola) sona te perdono (dice con una sonrisa calida)

Sona: Sergio (abrasándolo) perdona por lo que te hice no sabia que hice estaba segada por el amor de el no quería herirte de verdad perdóname (dice ella bajando la mirada pero el toma el menton de ella y lo mira)

Sergio: sabes algo te amo solo que no quería hablarte por esas palabras que me hirieron (dice el loque paso)

Sona: (llora) de verdad lo siento de verdad (dice llorando sergio solo limpiaba los ojos violeta de ella)

**Narrador:** Sergio y sona estaban muy cerca cualquiera de los dos se pueden dar un beso era cualquier detonante ellos estaban centímetro de darse un beso

Sergio: y tu a mi por decirte eso (dándole un beso) de verdad te amo (dice con una cara llena de amor y tranquilidad)

Sona: yo también te amo (besándose apasionadamente)

Sergio: te amo tanto desde que te conozco (dice el con ternura)

Sona: yo te amo desde que estuviste a mi lado siempre calido gentil dulce con las demás personas (dice ella con ternura igual)

Sergio: soy asi porque no quiero que nada pase después de que muriera saya me sentí solo pero desde que entraste a mi vida me siento muy feliz de a verte conosido te amo (dice confesando mas sus sentimientos)

Sona: también yo (besandose con pasion)

**Narrador:** asi cierran con un beso y ellos se besaron que suena la campana sergio y sona se separan pero se toman de la mano y camina a fuera de la escuela y entran a los bosques de la academia y se siguen besando quitándose la ropa prenda por prenda el amor que tenían los dos era mas fuerte que nadie los pudiera separar seguían ya desnudos seguían besándose el moreno tocaba una pierna y un pecho ella gemia continuaron asi por mucho ellos se unieron pasaron dos meses y sona estaba frotando su vientre ya avia reunido a todos los del club Sergio akeno asia mei rias yuno koneko y a grayfia para soltar la bomba que tenia ella

Akeno: que es lo que nos diras sona-san (dice con una sonrisa)

Asia: si que es lo que diras (con curiosidad)

Sergio: vamos no temas y dudes dilo (dice el sona se animo mas al escucharlo)

Rias: si que esperas (dice ella con fevor)

Mei: si vamos sona-semapai (dice la piel blanca)

Gryafia: porque siento que esto será malo (dice la peliplateado como sabiendo que algo malo sucedera)

Yuno koneko: entonces corramos o esperamos (decian las nekomatar)

Sona: bueno (frotando su barriga) seremos papas Sergio y yo (dice ella mientras que todos escupian te)

Sergio: 0_0 queee que sere padre (dice como si fuera una broma)

Akeno: esto es algo que merece castigo (sacando rayos)

Rias: estoy de acuerdo (sacando bolas)

Asia: Sergio-san (llorando sergio tenia la cara azul)

Koneko yuno: nos vemos (dicen ellas que no querian ver la caniceria)

Grayfia: sabia que esto seria malo (dice saliendo como si no supiera nada)

Mei: y que lo digas (con risa sergio estaba ya a punto de ser golpeado por akeno y rias pero sona lo defiende)

Sona: no lo toquen rias akeno el es el padre de mi hijo de mi novio el es el que amo con mi alma (dice ella con una mano en su panza y la otra abrasando al moreno)

Sergio: sona no pensé que esto pasaría pero me alegra que fuera contigo te amo (dice el algo nervioso)

Sona: Sergio yo también (dice ella dandole un beso)

**Narrador:** asi es la historia de amor de ellos al final nació su hija y la llamaron sausora sanati una niña de pelo negro ojos morados pel morena personalidad del padre aficiones de la madre sausora era la hija de Sergio y sona y esta historia llego a su fin

**A continuación otra vida con asia**

**OTRA VIDA CON ASIA**

**Narrador:** esta historia es de Sergio y asia despues de que se conocen en ese dia sus lazos de amor quedan unidos en una noche

Sergio: es un gusto en conocerte asia argento (dice con alegria y con pena)

Asia: el mio tambie Sergio-san gracias por ayudarme (dice agradecida)

Sergio: no es nada me encanta ayudar a la gente es lo que siempre hago (dice apenado)

Asia: ya veo el porqué lo hace bueno espero que nos veremos algún dia no crees (dice algo sonrojada)

Sergio: si eso es lo que pienso (dice el con alegria)

**(Al día siguiente)**

Sergio: ahh ya amaneció es mejor llevar a asia a su destino final (dice el bajando las escaleras)

Asia: oh sergio-san que pasa (preguntaba la ojiverde)

Sergio: hola asia nada solo se que debemos comer y asi podre llevarte aya (dice con alegria)

Asia: lo se gracias por su hospitalidad de verdad gracias (dice amablemente)

Sergio: no agradezcas es lo que mas pude que ayudar (dice el avergonzado)

**(De camino con la academia kuoh y la vieja iglesia)**

Asia: dime algo porque regresabas a esas horas (dice ella algo molesta y curiosa)

Sergio: la verdad tenia cosas en la academia y las termine y asi fue que regrese lo siento por eso de verdad si no fuera por eso no te pudiera ayudar de verdad (dice el avergonzado)

Asia: eres muy amable en ayudarme de verdad no olvidare esto (dice dando una sonrisa calida)

Sergio: gracias buena llegamos (mente/que es esta sensación de cortadas que recorren mi cuerpo)

Asia: le pasa algo sergio-san (preguntaba al verlo)

Sergio: ah que nada solo que recordé algo de la academia nos veremos después si quiere el destino juntarnos (dice el despidiendose de ella)

Asia: si y gracias por ayudarme (dice ella y se va a la vieja iglesia)

Sergio: si no te preocupes (dice el ya en camino a la academia)

**(En la academia kuoh)**

Rias: entonces no puede ir a la iglesia seria un reto contra los angeles y los angeles caidos (dice ella como advertencia)

Sergio: ya entiendo porque sentía golpes (mente/lo siento asia no podre estar contigo de nuevo) (dice el en su mente)

Rias: chicos es mejor que regresen a sus aulas y a casa tenemos mucho trabajo (dice ella sobre lo que paso con algunos angeles caidos)

Todos: hai (dicen ellos saliendo del club menos sergio y akeno)

Sergio: mejor me ire al parque a relajarme esto ya me estreso mucho (dice algo molesto akeno lo abrasa)

Akeno: oh pareces muy estresado sergio (dice ella abrasandolo)

Sergio: akeno-san no este muy pegada a mi me pongo timido (dice con rojo extremo)

Akeno: usted es muy lindo de esta forma fufufu (dice ella con cara erotica)

Sergio: como sea akeno-san es mejor que me relaje inclusive sus acercamiento me estresan un poco (dice el pero no es verdad)

Akeno: entiendo mejor descansa ya que mañana habla mucho trabajo (dice ella separandose y se va del club)

Sergio: lo se akeno-san bueno nos vemos mañana (dice gritando y se va tambien)

Akeno: si cuidate (grita ella igual)

**(En el parque)**

Sergio: bueno el parque me pone mas relagado asi mi estrés se me quitara un poco (dice el hasta que asia lo ve)

Asia: sergio-san (dice ella con asombro)

Sergio: asia que hace aquí (dice con el mismo tono)

Asia: bueno yo solo pase por aquí tenia ganas de relajarme (dice ella con pena)

Sergio: ya veo bueno yo asia podemos ir a una cita los dos juntos (dice apenado)

Asia: me parece bien sergio-san vamos (dice ella sin dudarlo)

**Narrador:** sergio y asia tuvieron su cita era de esperarse los dos se divirtieron mucho hasta llegar la tarde en el mismo parque rin esperaba el momento de atacar y secuestrar a asia

Sergio: me divertí mucho contigo asia (dice el avergonzado)

Asia: gracias por darme unas horas de diversión me sentí tan feliz de estar a su lado (dice ella feliz)

Rin; asia porque esta con esa basura (dice ella con odio mientras llegaba ella)

Sergio: pero esa voz es de rinnn (dice el volteando a ver a rin parada)

Asia: rin-san que hace aquí (dice asustada)

Sergio: la conoces (dice el con shock)

Asia: si ella me llamo aquí (dice ella con tristeza)

Sergio: aste un lado ella es peligrosa no per- (no termino porque fue enterrado por una lanza de luz)

Rin: cállate y tu vienes conmigo (dice tomando a asia por la fuerza)

Asia: pero que le pasa el es mi amigo (dice ella forjesiando)

Rin: no digas tonterías vamos (dice ella saliendo de escena)

Asia: no suéltame sergio sergio (gritaba ella pero sergio intentaba)

Sergio: asia ah (dice el con dificultad)

Rin: si la quieres búscala jajajaja (dice ella desapareciendo de la vista)

Sergio: porque tenia que ser asia maldición (dice con frustracion)

**(Mas tarde en el club de las investigaciones ocultas)**

Koneko: ake- (no ternino de hablar por la cachetada que le dio rias al moreno)

Rias: no puedes ir te dije que no podemos atentar contra la iglesia (dice ella muy enojada)

Sergio: entonces quitame la promoción para poder ir a mi cuenta y salvarla yo mismo (dice molesto)

Rias: que no entiendes que no es no (dice ella casi gritando)

Sergio: entonces púdrase con su clan perdonen akeno koneko y yuno (se disculpa y sale del club)

Rias: ser- demonios ese chico se preocupa demasiado (dice aun molesta)

Akeno: yo ire porque si el esta preocupado por ella yo tambien (dice la morena)

Koneko: vamos todos entonces (dice ella)

**Narrador:** ustedes ya saben lo que pasa xd

**(En la vieja iglesia)**

Sergio: asiaa (grita el)

Asia: sergio-san ahhhhh (grita de dolor mientras sale algo de su cuerpo dejando en colapso al cuerpo de asia que cae en crisis sergio corre tras ella)

Sergio: asiaaaa (subiendo asia ella)

Rin: bienes por ella llévatela (dice soltandola de las cadenas)

Sergio: asia estas bien (dice con preocupacion)

Asia: sergio (dice con gemidos de dolor y cansancion/no sean mal pensados)

Sergio: resiste un poco regresale su engranaje sagrado a su lugar (dice enojado)

Rin: no digas tonterías todo lo que hice era mentira para matarte y asi robarle el crepúsculo de ella (dice ella burlandose)

Sergio: pensé que eras mi novia (dice con el corazon roto)

Rin: eso pensastes que mal yo no era perdida de tiempo tu no eres nada lindo eres una basura (dice ella haciendo que el moreno grite)

Sergio:** RINNNNNNNNNNN (grita con odio)**

Rin: nadie dice mi nombre sin permiso mocoso (dice ella molesta)

Sergio: esa maldita (dice el enojado)

Rin: mueran (ella le da pero sin éxito salta sergio hasta abajo y corre asia otro lugar de la vieja iglesia

Sergio: asia resiste tenemos cosas que hacer recuerdas la cita nos divertimos mucho quiero que conosca a mis amigas (dice con lagrimas)

Asia: esta llorando por mi eso es algo que no esperaba de ti eso es lo que mas quería que se preocuparan por mi eso es lo que tengo gracias por estar asi que ubiera pasado si ubiera ido a la misma escuela que tu seria diferente (dice agonizando)

**(A continuacion una escena identica al capitulo 5 de la 1ra tempora de school dxd)**

Sergio: aun podemos ir a la escuela por eso (dice el pero asia lo ve)

Asia: llora por mi eso (tocando la cara del moreno con su mano) es algo que me hace sentir feliz no tengo nada mas que hacer gracias (su mano cae después de ser agradecida con una sonrisa)

Sergio: asia porque asi porque tenia que morir curaba a todos los que sufrían era una chica tan amable hasta curaba a los demonios oye kami-sama estas ayi no, no te lleves a esta chica te lo ruego te lo estoy rogando esta chica no ha hecho nada malo solo quería unos amigos no podría ser yo que soy un demonio es su culpa porque soy un demonio oye te lo ruego kami-sama (dice gritando llorando)

Rin: un demonio muestra remordimiento por la iglesia es una broma de mal gusto no (dice disgustada)

Sergio: rin (molesto)

Rin: mira esto cuando venia aquí esa maho me hizo esto (dice enseñamdo la herida)

Sergio: que le paso a sona y a koneko-chan (dice aun molesto)

Rin: no es lindo me puedo curar de cualquier herida la protección divina de dios nos dio a nosotros los angeles caidos es una cosa sorprendente ahora mi posición como angel caído llego hasta los cielos gran azeru-sama, shimahaza-sama ya pode ser de su ayuda (dice ella con agradecimiento)

Sergio: no me interesa los angeles caidos o los demonios eso no tenia nada que ver con esta chica (dice molesto)

Rin: es su deber por haber recibido un arte sagrada (dice ella sin rodeos)

Sergio: que es eso de ''su deber'' pudo haber vivido una vida tranquila (dice aun molesto)

Rin: eso es imposible (dice ella)

Sergio: que cosa (preguntaba)

Rin: para los humanos las artes sagradas solo les trae malas intenciones no importa el maravilloso poder que tenga es algo temible que hasta podría ser un arma de doble filo cualquiera que utilizara sus poderes es un demonio se convierte en un ereje (dice ella y recuerdo de ella dice esto)

_Asia y yo no tengo amigos (con tristeza)  
_

Rin: no tenia remedio es la naturaleza de las criaturas llamadas humanos aun teniendo este poder tan hermoso (dice admirando el arte sagrado)

Sergio: pero yo soy el amigo de asia como su amigo la protegeré (dice el aun tratando de protegerla ya muerta)

Rin: pero ya esta muerta esta chica esta muerta no es algo que puedas proteger o no tu no la pudiste proteger esa vez incluso ahora mismo (dice ella con cara de demonio)

Sergio: ya lo se por eso no la perdonare a ti y a ti también no los puedo perdonar (con cara de dolor odio y sufrimiento)

_Rias: recuerda puedes controlar las artes sagradas a tu propia voluntad (con tranquilidad)  
_

Sergio: devuélvemela (grita)

_Rias: mientras mas fuerte sean tus sentimientos mas fuerte puedes llegar a ser (con fevor)  
_

Sergio: devuélveme a asia es una buena respuesta (dice gritando)

**(Vectores diclonius)**

**Narrador:** despues de activar su arte sagrado Sergio intenta golpearla

Rin: por eso no te abia dicho aunque dobles tus poderes no podras hacer mucho contra a mi (dice ella exquivando su golpe)

**(Vectores)**

**Narrador:** aun intenta golpearla

Rin: parece que has aumentado tu poder un poco (dice ella salta al cielo)

**Narrador:** rin avienta dos lanzas de luz contra el hiriéndolo en las piernas

Sergio ahhhh (grita)

Rin: la luz es veneno para los demonios con solo tocarlos sienten que los puedes derretir y ese dolor es mas intenso en los demonios asi como los de bajo rango como tu (dice con orgullo)

Sergio: y que pasa con eso todo esto no se compara al sufrimiento de asia no es la gran cosa (dice sacando sacando las lanzas)

**(Vectores)**

Rin: no esta nada mal podría elogiarte por ser un demonio de bajo rango que ha llegado tan lejos (dice al ver que resistio la luz)

Sergio mis fuerzas… (callendo sentado)

Rin: pero ese es su límite no, no seria estraño que acabes muerto ahora mismo tienes bastante resistencia (dice amenazandolo)

Sergio: kami-sama no creo que vaya a funcionar es porque soy un demonio al rey demonio seguro que estas ahí rey demonio yo también soy un demonio puedes escuchar lo que te digo no (dice pidiendo al rey demonio)

Rin: que estas balbuceando tienes tanto dolor que te has vuelto loco (dice ella riendo)

Sergio: te pido y luego no necesito nada mas (dice el parandose)

Rin: no puede ser es imposible (se queda en shock al verlo pararse)

Sergio: por eso dejame golpear a esa tipa de una vez (dice sacando sus alas de demonio)

Rin: no debería de ser capaz de ponerse en pie su cuerpo debió ser quemado por las lanzas de luz no hay un demonio con el poder de soportar la luz (dice gritandole)

Sergio si me duele me duele mucho y me siento que me fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento pero me sacas de quicio eso no me importa (dice muy molesto)

**(explocion)**

Rin; un aumento de poder dodo eso no es posible ese arte sagrado es solo un diclonius normal porque (dice ella sorprendida)

**Narrador:** asi que rin avienta otra lanza de luz pero Sergio la esquiva corre ella pero es atrapada por el

Sergio; no escaparas idiota (atrapandola)

Rin: yo soy el angel castigador (tratandose de safar)

Sergio: vete a volar angel maldita estúpida (Sergio la lanza a fuera de la iglesia)

Sergio ahí lo tienes maldita (cae pero sona lo sostiene)

Sona: pudistes derrotar a una angel caído tu solo (dice ella con una sonrisa)

Sergio: llegas tarde mi realeza (dice con sarcasmo/fin de la escena identica)

**Narrador:** poco despues de mar a rin y de revivir a asia la vida fue normal como siempre y paso un mes del ese incidente Sergio y asia estaban en el club como siempre esperando ordenes de rias pero algo cambiaria en las vidas de Sergio y asia la traición de todos sus amigas

Sergio: asia que bueno que estas al dia conmigo (dice el acariciando su pelo)

Asia: si oye y las demás chicas (preguntaba)

Sergio: no se de seguro en el club (dice el con curiosidad)

**(En el club de las investigaciones ocultas)**

Akeno: ya saben que hacer todos (dice ella con normalidad)

Sergio: aquí Sergio (con frojera)

Asia: aquí asia asistiendo (con timides)

Akeno: bueno chicos llegara en unos minutos el (dice ella saliendo)

Sergio: ''el'' quien es (preguntaba)

Asia: no se mejor traigo lo que tenia olvidado te espero no (dice ella con alegria)

Sergio: si te espero afuera con las demás (dice el saliendo del club)

**Narrador**: asi que Sergio salió pero su sorpresa fue que todas las chicas besaban a un chico son era la que besaba mas entonces Sergio corre asia el y lo golpea

Sergio: que haces con mi novia (molesto)

Desconocido: nada y vete (lo golpea)

Sergio: ahora ah que sona (es golpeado por sona)

Sona: como se atreve a golpear a tomoya-san chicas daremos su merecido a el (todas golpeandolo)

**Narrador:** asi que Sergio fue golpeado pisado y lastimado con sus poderes de las chicas en ese momento asia sale y ve al moreno siendo golpeado y corre para defenderlo pero también fue golpeada igual despues de golpealos se fueron Sergio con dificultad se para para ver si asia esta bien

Sergio: asia estas bien ahhh (dice el parandose adolorido)

Asia: Sergio me duele el cuerpo no puedo moverme (decia ella llorando)

Sergio: te llevare yo no te preocupes (con dificultad para caminar)

Asia: no estas muy mal no quiero que te lastimes por mi (decia aun con lagrimas)

Sergio: asia quiero irme lejos de esta ciudad y vivir contigo el resto de mi vida vámonos a vivir a otra ciudad (dice el con tristeza)

Asia: te amo tanto ire a donde vallas (dice ella con amor)

Sergio: esa es mi asia no importa que este asi yo te ayudare a curarte (dice cargando a asia)

**Narrador:** asi que Sergio cargo a asia estilo princesa entraron a la casa la recostó en la cama busco prendas y vendas para curarse y curar a asia poco despues de ser curados los toman sus cosas y se van del lugar dejando una carta y se van al aeropuerto de la ciudad y toman un vuelo a Tokio y se alojan en un hotel cercano Sergio y asia entraron a la habitación del hotel tenían la mejor vista de la ciudad de Tokio y sergio acomodo sus ropas igual asia el se fue al balcón a ver el cielo asia se acerca y lo abraza

Asia: Sergio aun estas enojado por lo que paso (dice ella abrasandolo)

Sergio: si son traidores pero esta es nuestra nueva vida en esta ciudad podremos vivir felices (dice el abrasandola)

Asia: si es verdad aquí nadie nos destruirá nuestro amor (dice ella con amor y ternura)

Sergio: si es verdad asia aquí podemos vivir en paz mañana nos inscribir a la academia de Tokio (dice dandole un beso en la frente)

Asia: si es verdad te amo y estaremos toda la vida (dice dandole un beso corto en los labios)

Sergio: si asi sea esta nueva vida (dice con alegria)

**Narrador:** asi que sergio y asia estaban juntos despues de tanto tiempo ustedes saben que paso lean el 1mer capitulo de la segunda temporada entonces los minutos se hicieron horas días meses y años dos años despues Sergio tubo una hija que la llamaron koneko sanawa a pesar de que ella también koneko los lastimo no querían olvidar ese nombre Sergio es un joven padre y asia la joven madre y koneko una niña con rasgos muy peculiares pelo amarillo ojos negros piel morada personalidad de la madre carácter del padre ella era la decencia de ellos un dia ellos regresaron a su vieja ciudad a visitar a grayfia sabia lo que paso y no interfirió solo les dijo donde esperar

Koneko: papa donde estamos (preguntaba con ternura)

Sergio: esta es nuestra ciudad natal pequeña verdad asia (dice el dandole una mirada a asia)

Asia: si mi corazón solo venimos a ver a alguien conocido solo ha pasado dos años y seguimos en segundo eso es bueno (dice ella algo confusa por los estudios que hacian)

Sergio: por un lado si mira esa es la academia kuoh donde ivamos los dos ahí esperamos a grayfia-san (en la entrada grayfua estaba esperando)

Grayfia: hola Sergio y asia cuanto tiempo (preguntaba la peliplateada vestida de maid)

Sergio: si verdad (dice con nerviosismo)

Grayfia: y quien es esa niña (dice ella con ternura)

Asia: es nuestra hija koneko sanawa pequeña saluda a la tia grayfia (dice ella la pelirrubia)

Koneko: ho-hola (dice con timides)

Grayfia: parece timida como su padre (dice ella con una risa)

Sergio: si lo heredo de mi y que paso con esos traidores (con pena y enojado lijeramente)

Grayfia: bueno ellos ya tienen una vida sin ustedes están aun tristes desde que se fueron pero ustedes están mas que felices (dice poniendo una sonrisa)

Sergio: es verdad estamos mejor sin ella (de la nada sale akeno)

Akeno: Sergio asia donde han estado todo este tiempo (dice con una sonrisa pero ellos no le pusieron atencion)

Sergio: escuchaste algo cielo (dice molesto)

Asia: no seguro la campana (dice igual)

Koneko: papa mama tengo miedo (dice ella escondiendose detras del moreno)

Sergio: calmate pequeña solo estamos de visita a ver a grayfia me dara unas piezas de ajedres para que seamos un clan y una nobleza (akeno se puso triste y se fue)

Grayfia: sígame chicos al club (dice ella)

Sergio asia: haii (en uni voz)

Grayfia: bueno chicos aquí estamos bienvenidos a la sala de la nobleza (dice ella al ver muchos juegos de ajedres evil)

Sergio: esto es donde todos son escogidos para un clan y nobleza (dice emocionado)

Grayfia: si exactamente sanawa Sergio y asia argento son los nuevos rey y reina de la nobleza sanawa se an de llamar clan sanawa por igual les ortogo sus piesas evil para que las usen adecuadamente y escojan a sus siervos (dice en forma de juramento)

Sergio: es un honor tener estas piezas y ser la nueva nobleza y clan y sabiamente ocuparemos estas piezas para hacer nuevos siervos (dice el tomando las piezas)

**Narrador**: despues de eso Sergio y asia regresaron a casa donde sus vidas como evil piezas empiezan y esta historia ha llegado a su fin

**Continuara con la ova 2 otra vida con misaki mei y con koneko toujou**

**Issei3: woo que largo me tarde de aqui hasta las 3:00 am en terminarlo bueno nos veremos en la iltima ova y los esperamos en el projecto de baka to test to nos vemos**


	30. OVA 2

**Issei3: hola de nuevo con el final de este projecto espero que les aya gustado asi una cosa mas feliz cumpreaños miku felicidades en tu dia especial demos un feliz cumpreaños a hatsune miku que cumpre 7 años de existencia en nuestras vidas gracias por darnos 7 años de musica videos consiertos de tood gracias y para cerra con broche de oro esta historia damos fianlizado con la historia del otro lado de la vida con esta ova nos vemos en baka to test to (feliz)**

**OVA 2**

**OTRA VIDA CON MISAKI MEI Y CON KONEKO TOUJOU**

**Narrador:** iniciamos con esta historia de amor que termino mal para ellos y inicia otra con koneko y también termino en un final trágico pero después de todo termino bien y iniciamos con misaki mei es una chica de piel blanca igualita a koneko con mismo tamaño y personalidad mas fría cuando esta enojada un dia Sergio y ella están caminando juntos es el ultimo año de este año 2014 en diciembre

**(Diciembre 14 de 2014)**

Misaki: oye Sergio dime algo que no sepa (dice con curiosidad)

Sergio: a ver sabes cuando pongo cara fría (dice con una sonrisa)

Misaki: bueno cuando pones esa cara es porque recuerdas algo triste o cuando estas enojado no (dice ella con una sonrisa pequeña)

Sergio: cualquiera de las dos cosas me pueden hacer enojar lo que mas odio es la traición y un corazón roto (dice con tranquilidad)

Misaki: ya veo porque eres frio con solo decirlo (dice al ver la cara fria de el)

Sergio: no te preocupes por eso no soy tan frio que aparento (dice poniendo una sonrisa)

Misaki: ok te creo oye porque no vamos a algún lado de la ciudad despues de la academia (dice con alegria)

Sergio: me parece bien esa idea entonces nos vemos despues de la ultima hora (dice proponiendo la hora)

Misaki: si nos vemos despues (retirandose a sus aulas)

**Narrador:** asi que el dia paso Sergio y mei pasaron el dia en el estudio era un momento tranquilo ya que las horas eran lentas y cuando llego la hora de irse a casa mei lo espero Sergio llego y se fueron de paseo primero al parque luego fueron a divertirse todo el tiempo la ojiverderoja y el ojinegro se lo pasaron en grande era ya muy noche y regresaron a casa y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Sergio: fue una buena fecha que me dejo cansado es mejor que descanse que tengo examen mañana (dice el mientras el duerme)

**(Habitación de misaki)**

Misaki: el es un chico tierno no pensé que me llevara a una fecha tan bonita es como un novio perfecto pero que pienso soy una chica decente calmate misaki el es un chico gentil (dice mientras se sonrojaba)

**(Al dia siguiente en la mañana 15 de diciembre)**

Sergio: ah que es de dia oh bueno mejor me preparo para ir a la escuela siguen dormidas es mejor ir ya antes posible de que despierten (dice el corriendo bajando por las escalieras)

**(Habitación de misaki)**

Misaki: es de dia es mejor comer oh (del otro lado/debo llegar a tiempo o me matara mi maestro) Sergio esta apurado en ir a la academia y eso (dice ella inesperta)

Sergio: ah tengo que irme pronto (saliendo corriendo)

**(En la academia kuoh)**

Maestro: chicos ustedes saben que navidad se acerca pronto en una semana inician las festividades entonces nos veremos hasta la primavera (dice a los alumnos despidiendose)

Todos: si nos vemos (salen de sus aulas)

**(Diciembre 15 del 2014)**

Sergio: ahh el examen será hasta primavera bueno el tiempo de la navidad es corto y quiero pasarla con misaki todo el tiempo oh mei hum (se asoma y escucha y se sintió herido)

Misaki: al menos Sergio es lindo pero tengo a mi novio (dice ella con ternura aun chico Sergio se va a casa con el corazón roto)

**(En casa)**

Sergio: he llegado chicas (dice con una sonrisa de siempre pero asia y koneko se dieron cuenta que algo paso)

Koneko: hola sempai (dice ella de costumbre)

Asia: hola Sergio porque esa cara tuvieron un problema con misaki-san (dice la robia con una cara alegre)

Sergio: prefiero no hablar de eso apenas salimos de vacaciones de navidad además siento que serán largas vacaciones (dice evitando el tema)

Koneko: oh ya veo entonces es de noche es mejor irnos a dormir (dice la nekomatar)

Asia: si nos vemos mañana koneko-san Sergio-san (dice ella despidiendose del moreno y la nekomatar)

Koneko: nos vemos asia-sempai también sempai nos vemos (dice ella subiendo a su habitacion)

Sergio: si nos vemos chicas (hace lo mismo)

**(15 de diciembre por la noche)**

Sergio: bueno es mejor ya no hablarle a ella nunca mas y seremos mas que amigos a partir de mañana (dice decidido y se va a dormir)

**(Más tarde)**

Sergio: no puedo dormir bien mejor saldré al techo a ver las estrellas ah que brisa tan relajante ah (dice el disfrutando del suave viento cierta chica nekomatar estaba igual y sale)

Koneko: sempai que hace aquí (preguntaba la peligris)

Sergio: que cuando donde koneko eres tu ah estoy aquí es que no puedo dormir (dice dandole una sonrisa)

Koneko: ya veo podemos hablar un poco si quiere (dice sonrojada)

Sergio: me parece bien y como te ha ido bien (dice con una sonrisa)

Koneko: si me va bien puedo hacerle una pregunto paso algo entre tu y misaki-sempai (dice ella con curiosidad)

Sergio: la verdad ella parece que tiene novio y me lo oculto eso es algo que me duele de verdad (dice bajando la cabeza pero koneko lo abraza)

Koneko: calmate si sempai yo soy su amiga confía en mi (dice ella con una sonrisa tierna)

Sergio: gracias koneko de verdad gracias por ser mi amiga (dice mirandola a los ojos)

Koneko de nada (los dos se miraba uno al otro Sergio y koneko se acercaron mas y mas hasta que un beso cierra esa separación)

Sergio: koneko eres alguien dulce (dice sonrojado)

Koneko: (sonrojada) no es verdad usted es una persona buena de corazón (dice con verguenza pero con una sonrisa)

Sergio: mejor bajamos y entremos (dice el tomando la mano de la nekomatar en ese entonces mei llega y los ve abrasados que a ella le molesto)

Misaki: Sergio que haces con koneko-san (dice molesta)

Sergio: no es de tu incumbencia (enojado que hiso que mei se sorprendiera)

Koneko: debo irme no olvidare lo que paso (dice ella recordando el beso de los dos)

Sergio: si lo se buenas noches koneko-chan (dice dandole una sonrisa mei mas celosa)

Koneko: buenas noches sempai (dandole una sonrisa se va de la vista)

Misaki: oye ya dime porque estaban tomadas de las manos y estaba abrasados (sentía celos al verlos pegados)

Sergio: ahora no tengo sueño (se va a dormir dejando a mei con preguntras)

**(16 de diciembre de 2014 por la mañana)**

Sergio: ahh ya es de mañana tengo que ir a la academia por algunas cosas espero que me dejen entrar (sale de su habitación y baja a comer con las chicas)

Sergio: buenos días chicas (dandole una sonrisa)

Todas: hola Sergio (dicen ella con alegria)

Sergio: bueno tengo que ir a la academia por algunas cosas nos vemos (dice el saliendo de la casa)

Asia: si cuidate (dice ella con alegria)

**(De camino a la academia kuoh)**

Sergio: bueno tengo que traer mis cosas oh creo que llegue hum escuela cerrada si tienes cosas ven hasta la primavera que mal bueno a casa ya que oh koneko (dice al ver a la nekomatar)

Koneko: Sergio-sempai que hace aquí (dice con duda)

Sergio: bueno estaba regresando por el regalo especial pero no permiten la entrada hasta primavera (dice desilucionado)

Koneko: ya veo sempai porque no vamos a pasear un rato (dice tomando la mano del moreno)

Sergio: me parece bien koneko-chan (siendo jalado)

**Narrador:** asi que ellos se fueron a pasar el dia cuando estaban pasando de largo por la casa misaki los ve juntos ella se sentía celosa a pesar de que tenia novio y sale corriendo enojada enfrente de ellos

Misaki: Sergio koneko porque están juntos (dice enojada a la pareja)

Sergio: te dije que es asunto de nosotros no lo entiendes (molesto)

Koneko: misaki-semapi usted desperdicio su oportunidad (dice ella con alegria)

Misaki: de que me hablas koneko (dudandolo)

Koneko: la verdad sempai estaba enamoro de usted (dice ella y mei sorprendida)

Sergio: de verdad te ame misaki pero tienes novio y me lo ocultastes por es yo- (no termino lo que dijo porque mei lo cachetea)

Misaki: por eso estas asi dime porque no lo dijistes dime el porque (dice enojada Sergio solo se quedo callado y voltea y camina con koneko)

Koneko: semapi esta bi- (no termino de hablar porque mei la avienta)

**Narrador:** koneko es aventada hasta el fondo Sergio la ve con odio y se va con koneko si esta bien pero es detenido por misaki y lo empieza a golpear koneko se para pero al ver el horror de que su amante sea golpeado no resistió Sergio estaba a punto de caer inconsciente hasta que koneko lo sujeta Sergio estaba destrozado de pies a cabeza misaki estaba mas que enojada koneko solo lo defiende para que no lo golpee mas de lo que ya esta pero misaki todavía empuja a koneko otra vez y sigue golpeándolo asia y a keno salen pero era tarde Sergio estaba mal herido y grave akeno la detiene con un trueno apuntándola asi no lo puede curar y lo llevan al hospital donde es internado koneko también pero era leve los golpes pero el estaba muy grave internado el doctor sale de la sala

Akeno: como esta el como se encuentra Sergio (dice con mucha preocupacion)

Doctor: su amigo no puede resistir mucho tiempo se debate entre la vida y la muerte (dice el octor con una mirada trsite)

Asia: entonces el va a morir (dice ella a punto de llorar)

Doctor: lamento que si (dice llendose del lugar)

Koneko: esto no es verdad sempai no puede morir semapi no puede (dice ella con tristeza pero akeno la abrasa)

Akeno: koneko debemos enfrentarnos a la realidad el saldrá de esto estoy segura (dice ella tratando de camar a koneko)

Asia: Sergio aun tiene una vida por delante no puede morir (dice ella con lagrimas)

Akeno: solo vasta en esperar su mejoría (dice ella con tristez)

**(16 de diciembre en el hospital)**

Akeno: es mejor que koneko entre primero (dice la morena)

Koneko: si (entrando) sempai (lo mira en un estado irreconocible se pone a llorar) espero que este bien sempai quiero verlo sonreir de nuevo no quiero verlo asi espero que entienda cuanto te amo sempai si misaki no le hubiera hecho eso te lo diría sempai quiero que se mejore (dice ella saliendo y entra asia a la habitación)

Asia: Sergio espero que algún dia despierte para decirle cuanto lo amo usted es alguien fuerte yo espero que pueda superar eso le amo demasiado no quiero que se valla que este a mi lado por siempre (dice eso y sale y la ultima que entra es akeno)

Akeno: Sergio espero que se mejore usted es fuerte toda la culpa es de esa maldita de misaki si uvieramos visto antes nada de esto pasara es mejor irnos lo veremos por la mañana (dice ella y se va a casa)

**Narrador:** las horas pasaron ninguna mejoría en el misaki se fue para siempre y no se sabe a donde fue y el no ha tenido mejora los días pasaron koneko era la que estaba mas triste ya pasados mas de una semana llegamos al 24 de diciembre por la noche en el hospital koneko entra de nuevo con una flores y saluda

Koneko: hola sempai estas bien espero que si sabes mañana es navidad sabes pronto habla regalos y el mio es que despierte y me abrase con todo fevor sempai te amo no me dejes sola te estraño no quiero que pasemos la navidad sin ti sempai no nos dejes ahora (grita con lagrimas) semapi es mi culpa que este asi (dice ella arrepentida)

**Narrador:** la noche del 24 akeno asia y son celebran la navidad y pidiendo que Sergio se mejore koneko estuvo allí la noche del 24 de diciembre pero ella se duerme y el despierta

Sergio: ah donde estoy oh es koneko y esta dormida (acaricia su pelo) koneko estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado gracias por estar a mi lado mi dulce koneko (dice con calida voz haciendo que koneko despierte algo emocionada)

Koneko: sempai esta despierto (dice feliz)

Sergio: si feliz navidad koneko (dice el alegre ella empieza a llorar)

Koneko: (abrasandolo) sempai sabia que usted supera todo gracias a que esta bien gracias por que te dieron una segunda oportunidad sempai me haces tan feliz de que estas vivo feliz navidad semapi (decia ella y el alegremente)

Sergio: gracias koneko-chan de verdad gracias (dice con una sonrisa y la besa en la frente y el doctor entra)

Doctor: parece que el asiente despertó se ve bien chico creo ya puedes irte (dice el doctor con una sonrisa)

Sergio: gracias doctor es hora de irme con mi verdadera novia koneko-chan (koneko al escucharlo llora de la felicidad su regalo de navidad se le abia cumplido)

Koneko: si vámonos sempai a casa quiero estar pasando la navidad con usted (dice con una sonrisa)

**Narrador:** asi que ellos se fueron lo que no sabia que misaki planea rematar a sergio cuando menos lo espere entonces la pareja se va a casa pero son detenidos por misaki con su katana en mano sergio y koneko solo estaban en shock al verla con una cara de loca (imagínatela como yuno xd) ellos si trataran de escapar los mataria sin piedad

Sergio: que haces con eso deja eso (dice el impresionado)

Misaki: alejate koneko el debe morir de una vez por todas (dice ella con kantana en mano)

Koneko: estas loca el es mi novio (dice aferandose a el)

Misaki: **ALEJATE DE EL MALDITA (dice gritando)**

**Narrador:** koneko es aventada lejos sergio solo se protegió y misaki lo golpea muchas veces koneko no podía hacer nada ante ella quien golpeaba a su amante sergio solo quería proteger a koneko en esos momento akeno sona y asia van al hospital sergio solo se queda parado koneko intenta ir con el entonces mei la ataca pero sergio protege a koneko a toda costa koneko grita diciéndole que lo haga pero solo sergio le da una sonrisa en ese momento akeno sona y asia llegan y trantan de detener a misaki a tiempo solo sergio sigue ahí

Sergio: koneko estas bien (dandole una sonrisa)

Koneko: si pero tu no quiero verte asi (dice con lagrimas)

Sergio: no te preocupes koneko es porque te amo (dice el cayendo muerto koneko empieza a llorar)

Koneko: sempai no sempai no me dejes sola semapi no (koneko lloraba con fervor al ver a el muerto con una sonrisa)

**Narrador:** asi que akeno asia y sona estaban hirviendo de rabia koneko solo cierra los ojos sin vida de el y ella camina

Koneko: misaki regrésamelo regresa a sempai regresalo regresalo que lo taigas de vuelta ahhhh (corre asia misaki)

**Narrador:** koneko la golpea no se defiende porque esta siendo detenida por sona y akeno asia solo esta llorando koneko la golpea con lagrimas mei despierta sus sentidos y no sabe lo que hiso

Koneko: por favor regresalo por favor ahhhh semapi sempai ahh semapi (llora de tristeza y dolor)

Akeno: misaki vete por favor no te queremos ver nunca (dice enojada con lagrimas)

Misaki: que pasa donde esta el (dice como si nada pasra)

Asia sergio no porque lo matastes porque lo matas asesina mataste a mi amigo quien dio lo mismo por mi

Sona: por favor vete ya causaste la muerte de alguien muy querido mataste a la única persona que deseaba ser feliz mataste a la persona que mas quería y amaba (dice ella gritando con odio)

Misaki yo no (dice ella pero todas con odio se paran)

Todas: vete de aquí asesina (acto seguido ella se va a no se donde)

**(25 de diciembre en el cementerio)**

Amigo: estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a un gran chico a una gran persona sanawa sergio a donde vallas tus amigos nolos olvidaremos (dice un amigo todos se van pero koneko sigue parada)

**(En el mundo alterno)**

Sergio: donde estoy (dice despertando)

Madoka: estas en mi mundo alterno sanawa sergio-san (dice una voz femenina)

Sergio: quien es usted (voltea al ver a una chica de pelo rosa)

Madoka: me llamo sakagami madoka la diosa del mundo alterno donde decido si iras al infierno o al paraíso mis registros me dicen que aun no es tu hora dice que fuiste asesinado por una chica es cierto eso (dice ella para confirmar)

Sergio: si honestamente yo ame a esa chica pero mi amada koneko esta sufriendo desde mi partida de segura sigue parada donde esta (dice el con tristeza)

Madoka: me temo que si sigue allí esperando a que despiertes (dice ella enseñando una esfera donde se ve a koneko parada)

Sergio: ella siempre estuvo apoyándome desde que quede en coma en días ella no merece tanto dolor no quiero verla sufri quiero estar a su lado (dice con algunas lagrias)

Madoka: chico eres un poco lindo poniendo su cara asi (sorojada) es mejor que sigas tu vida te apareceré atrás de ella y la próxima vez la que no regresara eres tu si mueres de nuevo y te quedaras a mi lado en mis momentos de soledad lo entiendes (dice la pelirosada)

Sergio: lo se mucho madoka-kami-sama no se preocupe esta vez no moriré y si quiere puede llamarme y vendre al mundo alterno (dice con alago dejandola avergonzada)

Madoka: hecho es una promesa entonces nos veremos pronto porque algún dia seras mi dios (dice toda roja la diosa)

**Narrador:** asi que la diosa desaparece al moreno y lo aparece atrás de la nekomatar que seguía esperando cuando el dice su nombre

Sergio: koneko (dice el con una sonrisa koneko solo voltea a ver a su novio enfrente de ella)

Koneko: eres tu semapi estas vivo no es un sueño eres de verdad (dice acercandose al moreno)

Sergio: no te preocupes estoy aquí de nuevo porque te amo (acto seguido abrasa a koneko ella lo siente y lo abrasa y empieza a llorar)

Koneko: te estrañe semapia te estrañe te amo no me dejes sola te amo te necesito mas que a nadie quiero que todos sepan que estén vivo te amo no quiero separarme de ti nunca te necesito mas que a nadie (dice ella lorando)

Sergio: koneko-chan tu eres la mujer quien la que yo quiero estar (dice el dejando a koneko una sonrisa)

Koneko: sempai yo también quiero estar a tu lado (dice ella abrazandolo)

Sergio: quiero alegrarles el dia a todas como regalo de navidad adelantado (dice el alegremente se van los dos)

**(Más tarde)**

Sergio: sabes koneko quiero que en primavera seas mi novia oficial (dice el dejandola roja de la emocion)

Koneko: yo quiero serlo por el resto de mi vida oh una nota dice aquí que nos fuimos a comprar unas cosas para la noche nos veremos despues koneko-chan atentamente sona sitri (dice la peligris)

Sergio: bueno no importa mientras seas tu estare aquí contigo koneko-chan (dice dandole un beso en la frente)

Koneko: sempai (koneko se acerca a el y lo besa el se deja un beso apacionado)

**Narrador:** el tiempo paso Sergio y koneko estuvieron pegados viendo una película de terror ellos se besaban en las escenas romanticas de la película entonces llego la noche y las chicas no llegaban los dos se preocuparon hasta que el teléfono de koneko suena

Koneko: es un mensaje (dice algo preocupada y se lo da a sergio)

Sergio: dejame leerlo dice koneko si no vienes a salvar a tus amigas despídete de ella misaki mei maldita seas koneko quedate aquí no quiero que te pase nada (dice preocupado y enojado)

Koneko: quiero ir contigo a salvarlas (dice ella con confianza)

Sergio: ok vamos (salen los dos corriendo)

**Narrador:** asi que la pareja se apresuro a donde fue enviado llegaron los dos y lo que vieron fue algo que les hervía la sangre sona asia akeno estaban colgadas y todas golpeadas mei sale con su katana

Misaki: miren quien esta la gata y el muerto pensé que asi moriría pero solo me equivoque (decia en su estado mas malvado puro)

Sergio: que les has hecho a mis amigas maldita (dice el con odio)

**(En el mundo alterno)**

Madoka: valla esa chica esta loca Sergio es un chico que pelea por sus seres queridos pero uno de ellos esta a punto de morir quien de las tres morirá akeno sona o asia no se sabe o tal vez koneko o mejor el no se sabe pero veamos que pasara (dice ella con alegria)

**(Mundo real)**

Koneko: ellas no se ven bien que hacemos (dice ella con enojo)

Sergio: no podemos ni acercarnos a ella o es capas de matar a una de ellas (dice el con sabiduria)

Koneko: entonces que hacemos si ella es capas de matarlas no me lo perdonaría nunca en mi vida (dice con culpa)

Sergio: calmate yo se como hacer esto pero solo quiero decirte si muero otra vez ya no regresare de nuevo y si eso pasa quiero que tengas una vida mejor sin importar que (dice el dandole una sonrisa)

Koneko: yo te amo no quiero verte morir (dice agachada)

Sergio: no moriré te lo prometo asi que dejame acabar con esta tipa de una vez ahhhh (dice el sacando su excalibur ying yang)

Misaki: alejate de mi alejate miserable basura ahhhhh (dice ella sacando su katana)

**Narrador:** asi que sergio y misaki corrieron asia enfrente y blandieron sus espadas las chispas eran impresionantes la pelea era a par entre los dos misaki estaba completamente loca era igual que yuno sergio aprendió lo que es capas yuno y supo lo que haría entonces era fácil esquivar los ataque de mei

Misaki: eres un maldito ahhhh (dice ella tratando de matarlo)

Sergio: ya perdió ahh (sergio la atravesó)

Misaki: lamento muchas cosas y por a verte lastimado te amo después de todo (dice ella con arrepentimiento)

Sergio: no te he matado solo que olvidaras esto que paso parece que la diosa madoka me dio el poder de borrar las mentes olvidaras esto al dia siguiente misaki mei será una simple pesadilla y yo ya tengo a mi novia koneko y tu a tu novio (dice el en una oracion)

Misaki: sergio gracias por hacerlo olvidar eso es lo que me meresco ah (cae al piso incosiente)

**Narrador:** asi que sergio bajo a las demás y se alegraron de verlo vivo todas fueron curadas por asia después de que se repusiera y mas tarde en casa sergio veía las estrellas en el techo

Sergio: que relajante es ver esto ahh eso me relaja mucho que me pone a dormir (se queda dormido y koneko sale a verlo y lo besa)

Sergio: (medio dormido) koneko eres tu (dice al ver la nekomatar)

Koneko: sempai si lo soy te amo (entre besos)

Sergio: sabes algo sigue besándome mas (entre besos)

Koneko: siempre te besare eres mi sempai (dice sonrojada)

Sergio: me alegra mucho escuchar eso te amo (dice el alegremente)

Koneko: yo también te amo sempai (dice roja de la felicidad)

Sergio: entonces algún dia estemos listos para hecerlo ahora solo quiero pasarla contigo mi hermosa koneko (dice el con alegria)

Koneko: sempai te amo con toda mi alma (dice ella dandole un beso)

**Narrador:** entonces ellos se quedan viendo la luna y las estrellas hasta que bajaron a las habitaciones y los dos se duermen juntos a la mañana siguiente 26 de diciembre

Sergio: ah ya es de dia (limpiándose los ojos) oh que es esto oh ya veo es mi querida koneko despierte ya es de dia mi amada (dandole un beso)

Koneko: sempai buenos días dormistes a gusto (dice ella limpiandose los ojos)

Sergio: digamos que si pero tu si dormites muy comoda (dice el sonrojado)

Koneko: perdóname sempai bueno me ire a bañar te espero abajo si (dice saliendo)

Sergio: si nos vemos después (sale koneko) bueno me gustaría hablar con esa diosa humm bueno si me puedes escuchar diosa makoda-sama puedes aparecer aquí o en tu mundo (de repente aparece la diosa vestida de kimono rosado y blanco con flores rojas)

Madoka: oh me has llamado me siento alagada que necesitas (dice ella con alegria)

Sergio: pensé un poco sobre eso que si muero otra vez estare allí cuando lo desee cuando muera (dice el con confianza)

Madoka: sabia elección sergio-san espereo que asi sea eso de ser diosa sin dios es algo solitario (dice dejando una tristeza)

Sergio: te entiendo bien madoka si quieres abrásame si necesitas (dice el con una dulce sonrisa entonces madoka lo abraza)

Madoka: gracias (llorando) de verdad gracias por darme ese consuelo de verdad necesitaba esto mucho(dice con alegria)

Sergio: cálmate si eso no es nada comparado con lo que me paso (dice el dandole una sonrisa)

Madoka: como que cosas te pasaron (dice curiosa)

Sergio: es muy difícil olvidar ese pasado doloroso (dice con una tristeza)

Madoka: en serio algo malo te paso (dice ella con alegria)

Sergio: la verdad es algo que aun me atormenta hasta hoy (dice con una tristeza)

Madoka: en serio are borrar esos recuerdos dolorosos (dice dandole una sonrisa)

Sergio: hazlo pero deja unos muy especiales que son de mi hermana miku que la estraño (dice con una sonrisa)

Madoka: hecho solo borro todo relacionado a lo que te causo ese dolor (dice ella con tranquilidad)

Sergio: gracias por eso (con alegria)

**Narrador:** después de que le borraran la mente al moreno la diosa se fue al mundo alterno sergio baja a la sal a ver a koneko la única que estaba ahí ya que las demás se fueron de vacaciones por Europa del sur en japon solo sergio y koneko estaban ellos dos solos eran felices misaki no sabia nada olvidaron la pelea de tuvieron todo era felicidad pasaron 3 años sergio y koneko se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijas gemelas llamadas mikune y mikeno tousawa asi es la historia de esta ova que ha llegado a su fin gracias por estar leyendo esta historia se los agradesco de corazón y esta historia ha llegado a su fin

**Issei3: bueno chicos con esto termino mi 1er projecto nos veremos en la otra en baka to testo no que da mas que decirles adios a todos y que les aya encantado esta historia hermosa y feliz cumpre miku os vemos en el 3 projecto ya mencionado hasta pronto y hasta siempre su escritor sanaw issei3 (con felicidad)**


End file.
